


【00Q】Back to the night

by Keith_IL



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondlock, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 100,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_IL/pseuds/Keith_IL
Summary: Q早已选择站在相同的黑暗里。——————————————00Q连载正剧向，Bondlock设定，HE
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #Bondlock！设定，Q是Sherlock和Mycroft的堂弟  
> #Q中心向，时间线主要综合SHERLOCK前三季、Skyfall和Spectre  
> #人物性格和背景二设大量出没

Chapter 1

那是一个伦敦罕见的晴朗天气。24岁的Quentin·Holmes——或者提前一些，Q——背着笔电从的士上下来，双手各提了一个猫箱，仰头打量眼前的建筑，并因为少见的灿烂阳光微微眯起眼睛。史矛革正在猫箱里拼命抓挠，暴躁得就像一条喷火龙，图灵大概已经睡着了。而Q在确定地址无误后，将史矛革放在门口的台阶上，开始用力拍门。

门比他预计的要更快打开，谢天谢地。房东太太Mrs. Jones亲切地拥抱了他，用的力气差点勒断Q的肋骨。逃过窒息厄运的年轻人将史矛革从箱子里放出来，抱着图灵爬上二楼。已经巡视完新领地的土耳其梵猫正耀武扬威地蹲在书架的最高层，用轻蔑的眼神看着他。

“我以为你会再晚点儿到。”Mrs. Jones倚着门框，将钥匙递给他，“蛋糕还没烤好呢。”

“可以的话我想先来杯茶。”

“当然可以，男孩。”Mrs. Jones眨了眨眼，转身下楼去了。

他们坐在一起分享了一顿美味的下午茶。睡醒的图灵和史矛革在他们脚边转来转去。Q尽量将精力集中在蛋糕上，以求忽视掉厨房角落堆积如山的酒瓶——Mrs. Jones说那是用来配咖啡的朗姆酒，而Q并无意戳穿她。但收拾杯碟的时候她还是主动开口了。

“我——我在尝试。”她背对着Q，水池里哗哗的水声几乎要盖过她的声音，“我觉得蛋糕店是个好主意，让我不要总想着酒精……但是很难、非常难……”

“我完全理解。”Q平静地说，“放轻松点。我们可以一点点来，我知道这是怎么一回事儿。”

Mrs. Jones似乎放松了一些，至少等她转过身来的时候，语气已经完全恢复了正常：“你之后怎么打算，要去找工作吗？我不了解你们那档子事，什么电脑软件之类的，但是那些软件工程师喝的酒档次都不错。”

“巧妙的观察切入点。”Q在图灵跳到自己膝盖上时揉了揉褴褛猫的脑袋，“请放心Mrs. Jones，我不会拖欠房租的。”

“我也不靠这点租金吃饭。”Mrs. Jones并不认真地瞪了他一眼，“只要你还留在伦敦，这里永远欢迎你。我记得你说过还有个兄弟？”

“Ah，亲爱的Mrs. Jones，祝你永远不会需要见到他，这样对大家都好。”Q耸耸肩，“我唯一的要求就是不要把他从楼上扔下去——假使他管不住自己的嘴的话。”

“别把我说得那么可怕，孩子。”Mrs. Jones咯咯笑着，“你太记仇了。”

Q在数月前的某一天误入了一个十分可疑的酒吧。等他终于解决完问题合上笔记本时，愕然发现自己被一位一边痛饮一边痛哭的女士堵住了去路。这位可敬的夫人已经请过三轮酒，哭诉内容则从前天被一个飞车党劈腿上溯到了当年不幸流产的儿子。当Q试图和她搭话让路时，她突然握住Q的手坚称他一定是自己的孩子转世。

这件事的问题在于，Q并不像自己的两位堂哥那样拥有洞悉一切细节而后直达真相的能力，所以他并没能看出这位身材已经走形的女士是一名宝刀不老的职业摔角选手。当他试图用强硬一些的方式摆脱麻烦时，Mrs. Jones给他来了一个过肩摔。

万幸之处在于Mrs. Jones在出手之后就清醒了，没有对Q造成更大的身心伤害。且满怀愧疚的她不仅支付了医药费，还用一个价格低廉的套间让Q彻底熄了找回场子的念头。在此期间Q发现了Mrs. Jones清醒时令人赞不绝口的烘焙手艺。为了今后的安全着想，他诚挚地建议Mrs. Jones用开烘焙店的方式戒酒，只是成效有待商榷。

另一方面，Mrs. Jones对Q始终怀着一种母亲般的关怀之情，当然不是说她清醒时也想着那个愚蠢的转世说法。只是Q本身就属于那种易于激发她这个年龄女人母性的一类人。年轻的Quentin·Holmes身材瘦削，深黑褐的卷发大多数时候都是乱糟糟的，一双清澈的绿眼睛藏在镜片后，举止教养良好，但也像所有大男孩一样不懂得妥善地照顾自己。他不会带什么乱七八糟的人回来鬼混，也没有除了熬夜之外的不良生活习惯——总而言之，是一个非常让人省心的租客。

Q最终一口气付了三个月的房租，而Mrs. Jones会负责他的伙食，这意味着他可以将三个月的时间消磨在各种有意义或无意义的事情上。事实上他有一笔数目相当可观的遗产，但Q暂时无意支取，不过养活自己对于他来说也没什么难度。真正令他伤脑筋的是如何解决自己的无聊——有趣的工作往往会有固定雇员，挂在网上匿名招募的则时常半黑不白。他并不想时常试探另一位兄长的底线。

值得庆幸的是他的大脑还不至于像Sherlock那样，会因为空转而变得难以忍受。这或许是智力不如那两位堂兄弟的好处，但也不意味着他就泯然众人了。Q的天赋在于代码和机械，在这两个领域他可以相当从容地俯视自己的两位兄长和世界上绝大多数人。纵使他在演绎推理方面有所欠缺，Q自己却并不遗憾——他认为自己看到的真相已经够多了。

Q最后选择用睡眠来对抗无聊，然而过早入睡的结果就是他在凌晨四点半爬了起来，过分清醒且饥肠辘辘。两双幽幽的猫瞳在黑暗中盯着他。他挫败地叹了口气，爬起来去背包里翻出一条能量棒。他一边撕开包装纸一边检查两只猫的食盆。图灵吃的很少，这不是一个好迹象。

“给你们做个自动喂食器怎么样？”他低头问道，并不期待获得答案。

他花了两个小时设计草图并列出需要的零件，然后出门采购。当他带着物资回到公寓时，发现了一位意外的访客。他的堂兄之一，Sherlock·Holmes正毫不见外地坐在房间里唯一的沙发上。图灵和史矛革端踞两侧，史矛革甚至允许Sherlock帮它顺毛——Q永远嫉妒Sherlock这一点，他总能轻易获得史矛革的欢心——并发出愉快的呼噜声。Sherlock用一种锐利的眼光扫了他一眼。

“Mrs. Jones放你进来的？”Q懒得去问他观察出了什么结果，把食品和工具材料放好，“你得感谢我昨天提醒过她，不要把你从楼梯上扔下去。”

Sherlock不甚愉快地哼了一声。

“我没想到你这么快就摸过来了。”Q放完东西走进厨房烧水，“只有茶和牛奶。”

Sherlock皱了皱眉：“谢谢，茶。”然后他抬高声线，“你有长期定居的打算？”

“Uh，或许如此？”Q回到客厅，靠着餐桌，“你知道，虽然我不介意居住地点，但一个固定住处便于我建设工作室。而且Mrs. Jones人还挺好的，房租也不贵。”

“你说的是楼下那个退役的职业摔角选手？”Sherlock摆出一个皱皱巴巴的假笑，“长期酗酒且还未戒断——我真担心哪天会在巴茨医院见到你，亲爱的Quentin。”

“谢谢，那时候我一定会记得爬起来和我最爱的哥哥打个招呼的。”Q回报以一个相似的假笑，回去泡茶，“你到底为什么这么急着找我？我不是你，没那么快推断出前因后果。”

他端着茶回来时发现Sherlock居然抿着嘴坐在那里一动不动，不由得有些诧异和忧虑：“Sherlock，发生什么了吗？”

“不。”Sherlock飞快地应了一声，然后又犹豫了一会儿，方才不情不愿地开口，“我本来想问你是否愿意和我合租。”

Q睁大了眼睛，下意识抿了口茶，然后才开口：“哦……Sherlock，你又被你的房东赶出来了？”Sherlock原本租住的是单人公寓，且鉴于某人的前科，这几乎可以说是必然的答案。

Sherlock显然并不想提这件事。他恼怒地咕哝了一声——说真的，和史矛革挺像的——开始喝茶。

“你找到了新住处，但是要找个人分担房租？”Q找了个垫子盘腿坐下，双手捧着茶杯。图灵从Sherlock身边跳了下来，窝进他怀里，“地址？”

“贝克街221B。”Sherlock闷闷地说，但随即变得愉快了些，“Hudson太太给了我优惠，因为我帮她摆脱了她的丈夫。”

“谢谢，细节我就不需要知道了。”Q点点头，“地段不错，但是我觉得你一个人也能负担得起？假如她一开始是想邀请你的话，肯定会考虑你的收入。”

Sherlock这次是真真切切地表达出了自己的忿怒：“还不是该死的Mycroft——他不允许我这三年内独自居住，还声称如果实在找不到人，就塞个MI5的菜鸟特工给我。”

“喔，那我猜他也不会允许我当你的室友。”Q耸了耸肩，“我们都知道他是为了什么。我不想害死你，Sherlock。不过鉴于他的威胁，你还是尽快找个人凑合吧。拆监视器就够烦了，万一真有个特工室友，你就要和你的小实验们说再见了。”

Sherlock烦躁地靠回沙发背，仰头盯着天花板。Q把杯子从他手里拿过来放好：“还要茶吗？”

“不了。”Sherlock现在听起来气若游丝，“那你呢？”

“我？”Q又给自己倒了一杯红茶，“Mycroft暂时还管不着我，除非我被Mrs. Jones打坏了脑子去答应他进MI5。上次开张后最近三个月我应该都挺空，有事联系。”

“非常好。”Sherlock突然恢复了行动力，从沙发上一跃而起，他总是这么一副阴晴不定的脾性，“感谢你的招待，我想Molly已经准备好新鲜的尸体等着我了，我得先回去取马鞭。”

然而他走到门口的时候突然停住脚步：“Quentin？”

“Yeah？”Q正在低头挠着图灵的下巴。

“你知道图灵它……”

“OK，是的，我知道。”Q打断了Sherlock，“但别在它面前说。”

Sherlock可能有一点想反驳，猫听不懂复杂的人类语言。但他还是闭上嘴，仿佛什么都没发生过一样离开了。Q一边顺着图灵的毛，一边拿过自己的电脑来继续调整那张自动喂食器的设计稿。或许他应该提高一点效率，然后快点做个试用品出来。  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Q和Sherlock的关系几乎可以算是“亲密”，他们在同一个屋檐下度过了三年时光后又一同踏入大学校园。而那时Mycroft已经开始离家工作。因此大多数时候，Q和Mycroft仅仅保持着互不相干的默契。直到某一次Sherlock被送进了急症室——他在Q的公寓里瘾症发作，被房东发现送医。

Q在那段时日里经常收留Sherlock。他甚至说服房东为Sherlock也配了一把钥匙，因为他自己忙于实验室课题所以很少回住处，两只猫也放在Holmes夫妇家。Sherlock自己有租住的公寓，却时常四处游荡，偶尔会在他那里落脚。

Q知道Sherlock在做什么，但他无法对Sherlock说“不”。结局自然不太美妙——Sherlock被送去戒断，他被房东扫地出门，而Mycroft已经等在门口。

“我假使你并不想害死他。”他们站在病房外的走廊上，Mycroft几乎可以算得上冷淡地说，“但这样下去我们迟早会收到他的死讯。”

Q保持沉默。透过病房的窗口他们看着Sherlock安静地躺着，与他平时过分跳脱的活跃状态大相径庭。

“Quentin。”片刻后Mycroft换了一个相对温和点的语气，“有些事情我们没有告诉Sherlock，但他的好奇心会让他挖出真相，而他现在就是在利用你的弱点。”

“我知道。”Q的目光依旧落在Sherlock身上，“下次心理咨询在什么时候？”

“后天，但我想你也可以选择你认为可靠的医生。”Mycroft掏出记事本看了一眼，“或者我这里有一份名单，你需要浏览他们的资料吗？”

“都一样。”Q厌倦地说，取下眼镜揉了揉眉心，“随便哪个都行。”

Mycroft略微挑了一下眉毛，却毫无轻松之意。Q的态度太过漠然和笃定，像是确信诊断结果将如他所料：“我希望能得到一份真实的结果。”

“你会得到的。”Q转身离开，“我还有实验室组会。以及告诉Sherlock，这段时间我会屏蔽他的消息。”

十个月后的某一天Sherlock像一阵风似的冲进了Q的实验室，扫视一圈后丢下一张写了地址的字条又扬长而去。Q没有刻意上门拜访——他们都擅长并习惯以自己的方式来确定彼此的状况，就如Sherlock只需要半分钟就可以推理出所有细节，Q也只需要一行地址就能获取所有想要的信息。

他们的联络又恢复了——当然不是什么嘘寒问暖，那是Mycroft的乐趣。不过Sherlock显然如Mycroft所说并非一无所知，他从来没有多问一句Q屏蔽他的理由。这令Q由衷感到轻松不少。于是他得以安静地完成了自己的两个博士学位，并在思虑再三后拒绝了留校邀请。

Q一直都很清楚自己是什么样的人，他更清楚Mycroft始终分配了一部分注意力在自己身上。但他从来行事谨慎，并且擅长抹除痕迹——说真的，在代码和数据的世界里做到这些实在太容易了。

“所以说一周内我和Q branch的孩子们都不需要看见你。”Q——年长的、目前在MI6供职的那个说，“这真令人心情愉悦。”

刚刚从某个任务凯旋的特工坐在他对面，十分不客气地将脚架在办公桌上。

“如果没有意外，”James·Bond说，神态就像一只刚刚捕猎饱餐过的猛兽，“那就是这样了。M给了我整整一周假期。可能最近天下太平，大家都无事可做。”

“由于你将所有具有爆炸功能的装备都用掉了，Q branch是不可能享受和平带来的假期了。”少校没好气地说，“所以快点从这里滚出去。”

“Yes, sir.”Bond毫无诚意地比划了一个军礼，“顺带一提，那个领针的当量真是令人印象深刻。”

回答他的是年迈军需官踹向椅子腿的一脚。

被赶出Q branch的007从车库提出了那辆Aston·Martin，本次任务中唯一幸免于难的装备。伦敦的夜晚即将来临，他决定将任务报告抛到脑后。反正M已经听过回复了，他当然要好好享受这个没有消毒水味道的假期。

新来的乐队主唱完全夺去了Mrs. Jones的理智。如果不是Q出现，她恐怕真的会再大醉三天。

“哦，可爱的年轻人~”当Q艰难地把Mrs. Jones扶出酒吧时，她还像个小女孩似的咯咯笑着，“他请我喝了两杯……我又回请了他，于是他讲了个和摩托车座位有关的笑话……我得说他真是太坏了，不过这没关系，我见识过更离谱的……他可不算什么，小打小闹，我可看得……嗝……一清二楚……”

“只要你没有真的和他在摩托车上做点什么就行。”Q喃喃道，并努力稳住自己的脚步。等待接客的出租车都停在街口，但他现在怀疑自己没法安稳地走过这几十米，“……你究竟喝了多少？你不会在车上吐出来吧？” 

Mrs. Jones似乎还没醉到听不清话的地步，她突然甩开Q，在摔倒之前扶住了路灯，努力晃了两下脑袋。

“我当然不会和他做什么啦，男孩。”她的声音有些飘忽，“自从我和Jack在一起后，我就再也不和别人搞啦……我不想让他不痛快……哦上帝，他看到我喝了这么多……又要不高兴了……”

Q有些意外地看着她。Jack是Mrs. Jones第三任丈夫的名字。这位可敬的先生是个酒商，在法国酒庄视察时头朝下跌进了一条排水沟，留给她一笔丰厚的遗产。但她甚至不曾直接向Q提起过他。Q只是在检索Mrs. Jones的档案时看见了这个名字。

毕竟逝者永不复返。

而Q很清楚这一点。

现实中Q只是稍稍走了一下神，便开始为如何将睡死过去的Mrs. Jones扶起来烦恼。正当他思考着用一些激烈方式叫醒对方自己是否可能被误伤时，一个声音在他身后响起：“有什么我能做的？”

Q在回头看见那个男人时，瞳孔不自觉地收缩了一下。那一瞬间两种行动指示在他大脑中打得不可开交——RUN or STAY，大写加粗语气激烈——但实际上他表现得就像是任何一个性格内向的年轻人，因为陌生人的主动帮助甚至有些受宠若惊：“呃……非常感谢！事实上我一个人搬不动她。以及她是我的房东……”

“我想我可以搭把手。”James·Bond微笑着，那双蓝眼睛在酒吧街斑斓的灯光中闪烁，“你去叫出租就好。”

Q喃喃着感谢倒退了两步，便转身跑去街口叫车了。Bond看着那个年轻而纤细的身影跑开，摇了摇头，半蹲下身扶起陷入酣眠的Mrs. Jones。他将女士送进后座后，转头就看见Q正略显局促地站在一边。

“非常感谢您的帮助，先生。”在Q说话时Bond注意到年轻人苍白的皮肤上浮现出淡淡的绯色。

“Bond。”他因为这个发现而笑意加深，“James·Bond。”

Q飞快地扫了他一眼，在对上Bond目光的瞬间又错开：“很感谢您的帮助，Mr. Bond。”

然而Bond似乎打定主意要一个回应，在他不依不饶的注视下，Q几乎快要控制不住思维宫殿里的混乱了：“……Quentin。”

Bond略微挑眉，稍稍退开一步做了个放行的手势。Q却在片刻迟疑后，像是终于鼓足了勇气，直视着他的双眼道别：“祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”

“谢了，Quentin。”休假中的007微笑致意，目送这辆车汇入伦敦的车流，转身走向自己的目的地。直到他开始喝第一杯Martini时他还在回味刚刚那个瘦削而略带忧郁的孩子。

就像一只猫。在喝下最后一杯时，他想着。

Q将Mrs. Jones安顿下之后返回自己的房间。他没有开灯，街道上的霓虹透过窗帘投进房间，留下一系列明暗不同的阴影。组装好的自动喂食器放在桌上。史矛革孤零零地坐在沙发垫上，一动不动地盯着他。

肾上腺素透支了他的情绪，就好像一脚踏空跌下悬崖。极端的倦怠、乏味突然席卷了一切。Q很想就这样扑到床上去，或者再用一片安定，好让睡眠和梦境暂时主宰这具空洞的躯壳。坠落和失重是他永远的软肋，无论是心理还是生理上的。

但有一个温柔的声音轻柔而执着地劝说着他，在一番大战后仅余空白的的思维宫殿里回响着。

Q的思维宫殿就像是一个总控室。无数投影屏幕环绕着中间那把略显陈旧的转椅。而那个声音这么多年来，就像是坏掉的背景音效一样回荡着且无法关闭。在他面对飞机残骸的照片的时候、面对心理咨询师的时候、无数次深夜面对着幽幽闪烁的屏幕的时候……

Q突然将手边的东西扔了出去——现实中，感谢上帝那只是一个软垫。受惊的史矛革迅速跳下沙发溜进卧室。Q站在原地，深深吸气平复下来后，将东西收拾好，然后打开了自己的笔电。

说真的，名字实在是一个太直接的线头，Q甚至不需要调出监控来抓取比对面部信息，就在半小时内检索到了自己想要的东西——Double-O-Seven，James·Bond。

“你该给我减房租，Mrs. Jones。”Q自言自语道，“看我因为你惹上了多么大的麻烦。”

他敲下回车键，刷新出来的档案上，MI6标识几乎让Q觉得刺眼。他飞快地挪开视线，转而开始打量那张照片。的确是他不错——蓝得令人犯错的眼睛、沙金色短发、比街头所见更冰冷的神态。更多的信息则需要更加严谨细致的工作。而Q在慢慢敲出下一步的指令后，终究还是又一字一句地删除了。

即使是同一件事，由不同的人做带来的后果也是不同的。

这时Q听见手机铃声响了。他瞥了一眼屏幕，在看见来电显示后便直接挂断，然后下楼打开门。门口放着一个新的猫爬架，和一只一岁左右的褴褛猫。Q把它和猫爬架搬上楼，之前受惊了的史矛革从卧室慢慢走出来，显得十分谨慎。但当小猫蹭过来的时候，史矛革嗅了嗅，还是接纳了它。

“那么，你以后就叫图灵了。”Q轻声说道。小猫发出了一声回应般的叫声。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sherlock找到了室友，搬进了贝克街221B。

John·H·Watson，前军医，在阿富汗因伤退役，还在接受心理咨询。在和Sherlock结识的第二天，他的心因性跛足便不药而愈。而稍晚些时候，他隔着两层玻璃一枪崩掉了一个连环凶手，挽救了那位执着于危险智力游戏的咨询侦探的小命。

而在前军医开通已久却长期闲置的博客终于更新后，Q饶有兴致地读完了整篇文章，并在博客下方留言：“精彩的故事！侦探先生的推理太赞了，博主的文笔也非常优秀。”

两分钟内他的手机就震了一下：“伪装很失败，而且我为你的品位降低感到万分悲痛，你居然会欣赏这种严重缺乏精确性的东西。——SH”

“你不能因为我不给你的烟灰研究写读后感就这样嫉妒，而且我知道你其实可喜欢Dr. Watson给你著书立传了。——QH”

“毫无根据的推理。——SH”

“你知道我不推理，我只是了解你，亲爱的堂兄。——QH”

Sherlock没有再发短信反驳。Q微笑着转开座椅转向工作台。和他记忆中几乎没有差别的图灵（Mycroft做事永远尽善尽美，当然）跑来磨蹭着他的裤脚，被他俯身抱进怀里。史矛革则热衷于在新的猫爬架上自娱自乐。他一边梳理着褴褛猫柔顺的长毛一边翻动着设计稿。自动喂食器1.0惨败而归，因为史矛革会试着伸爪子进去。而在发觉直径过小后，它居然唆使图灵一同参与这项活动。结果就是Q在客厅收获了一大滩零散的猫粮，而两只猫咪饱足地躺在中间冲他咪咪叫。

“别被史矛革带坏了。”Q低头叮嘱道。图灵懵懂地喵了一声。

隔着不知道多少个小时的时差，结束休假的James·Bond站在一家豪华酒店的露台上，端着一杯Whiskey，欣赏一场戈壁上的落日。如血的夕阳映在一双冰蓝色的瞳孔里，如同烈火落入冰海。他刚刚和目标人物的情妇套完近乎，得到了一张房卡和一个心照不宣的眨眼。距离赴约还有2小时，他已经检查过所有装备，整装待发，状态完美。

而他此刻的神色如雕塑一般冷硬。倘若刚刚那位美人儿见到他这般模样，恐怕第一反应不是妩媚地微笑，而是马上呼叫自己的保镖。

那个女人有一双很漂亮的眼睛，是稍带灰调的绿色，但并不显得浑浊，在变化的光线下能折射出不同的美妙色彩。她也非常擅长利用这双动人的眼睛展现自己的魅力，Bond也毫不吝啬地表达了自己的赞美。

而这也让他想起了Vesper，那个死掉的女人，Vesper·Lynd。

她的瞳孔颜色和Vesper几乎一模一样。只是后者的眼神比她更危险，更坚定，也更教人被发自内心的欲望点燃。虽然最后这一点Bond已经很少感受到了，因为自从Vesper离开他之后他身体里的一部分就完全死掉了。他回忆起她时只剩下灰烬里的一点余温。他因为这部分的死亡成为现在的007。

这并不是说他会对赴约有什么多余的念头，迟疑或是别的。任务优先是任何时候的前提。他只是短暂地触景生情，回想起一些旧事，用漠然的眼光回望自己的过去。这种程度的刺激还不足以撕裂那些陈年旧伤口。

还有那天站在街边的男孩，Quentin。

Bond当然不是什么古道热肠的家伙。只是那一瞬间他恍惚觉得那个侧影带着水声，仿佛有潮水迎面而来淹没口鼻。然而当他真的看清楚那双眼睛的时候又觉得可笑。Quentin的瞳色是深澈的绿，目光游移却一眼便可及底，明晃晃地昭示着他只是一时神智错乱，将一只小猫当成了豹子。

但至少在回想起那个普通的男孩时，他身上的冷意稍稍褪去了些。这很有必要，他得在赴约之前恢复正常的气场，变得更像一个来度假的普通实业家。耳机里的通讯适时接起，他将一切多余的思绪推开，进入状态：“007就位。”

Q需要工作，有趣的工作，或者耗费精力的工作。在一周内他连续攻破了数个数据库，“造访”堪称高效而优雅，某些数据库恐怕都不曾知觉，而剩下那些也没能抓到他半分踪迹。然而事实上他是在努力分散自己对MI6的兴趣——在初探双零特工档案之后。这对他来说就像是要阻止Sherlock把玩一个9分的案子。

更糟糕的地方在于MI6的大多数地方对于他来说就和不设防似的。

但Q很清楚自己和普通黑客的区别。所以他只能拼命无视那些纸糊似的防火墙和加密方式，并克制住将这些漏洞通知Mycroft的念头。不在其位不谋其政，他必须牢记这一点，假使他还不想毁掉一切的话。但这实在太违背他的天性了，以至于每一秒他都要再动摇一些。

他只能容许自己反复查看那天晚上检索到的那一页档案，属于007的一张薄纸，大多数栏目都是空白。但这就像治疗戒断反应需要缓慢停药一样，有这么点无足轻重的信息，总能起到安抚作用。

Q打算为自己订购一个小车床，打着做模型的幌子。他知道MI6中有一个部门专门负责为外勤特工们提供装备，忍不住想了一下如果自己在其中供职的可能性——更高的权限和更多的数据库、将设计图转化为实物……不，打住，他不该再想任何有关MI6或者特工的事了。

最后他决定明天开始去给自己找份全职工作。It is the real life。

“Real life”不会包括在学术报告结束后遇见一位双零特工。

受邀返回母校做报告的Q从未预想过如何应对这种场面：当他解答完一个问题抬起头，却发觉下一个走到讲台前的人是James·Bond。那一瞬间他脑子里全部都是这几天玩弄过的站点列表，逐个回想确认没有留下痕迹后，他终于能平息下夺路而逃的冲动。

然而某人还带着那种大多数女人和一部分男人都无法招架的微笑：“你现在看起来终于成年了。”

Q原本还想思考一下，自己究竟该以什么样的方式应对这个意外。但是特工的调侃令他作出了一些不太理智的应激反应：“那我想这个课堂对你来说是或许过分年轻了，还是说你来这儿追忆往昔？”

Bond却似乎被他的反击娱乐到了：“事实上我感觉良好，特别是在发现你没穿那件旧外套之后。”他毫无遮掩的视线在Q被西装收束的腰线上滑过，令年轻人僵硬了一瞬，“所以说，Quentin·Holmes？”

失策了。Q微微皱眉，感到十分懊悔。Bond似乎对他的反击兴味盎然，但再调整态度未免太过刻意。迟疑片刻后他还是握住了Bond伸出的手：“幸会，Mr. Bond。”

“幸会，Quentin。”Bond点头，“我假设你不太习惯别人称呼姓氏？”

“是这样。”Q抽回手，抱着微弱的希望试图直接离开，然而Bond拦住了他。

“以及我想你可能也不太想见到外面那个人。”

或许世界上没人知道Q如果按下的那个键会引发什么——毕竟他最后还是没有按下去，只是骤然握紧了口袋里的手机。他迅速扫视周围。听讲座的学生已经走光了，阶梯教室最后一扇落地窗外面却有一个徘徊不去的身影。Q将手从口袋中拿出来，状似无意地推了一下眼镜：“那是谁？”

“通告栏前面遇见的。”Bond稍微挪动了一下位置，但仍然在Q的安全距离之内，不过对于双零特工来说安全距离可能就是一个笑话，“我在那里看到了你的名字和照片，就打算过来看看。那时候他就站在我旁边，然后把速写本掉到了地上——都是你的素描。鉴于他的举止我想他也不是你的男友，前任？”

“哦，好吧。”Q一时竟说不清到底是外面的人还是特工先生更让自己心累，“我很遗憾你说的是对的。不过这件事和你没关系，Mr. Bond。依旧感谢你上次的帮助，但这次我可以自己解决。”

“但我觉得可以有更高效的解决方式。”Bond说道，然后突然抓住了Q的手腕，带着他直接走出教室。Q由于过度惊讶根本没来得及作出反应，完全出于下意识地被带着走到了走廊上。直到他们被拦住去路。

“Quentin。”Michael·Collin一手紧紧抓着速写本，另一只手反复揉搓着书包背带，“好久不见。”

“确实如此。”Q以一种Bond从未见过的冷漠态度（对于Bond来说更有趣了）说道，“这真令人庆幸。”

Collin似乎瑟缩了一下，但Bond认为Q的冷漠恐怕起了反作用。因为受挫的家伙立即将注意力转移到了Bond身上：“他是你的新男友吗？”

这令Q相当恼怒。他用力将自己的手抽了回来：“这和你没关系，Mr. Collin。请不要再耽误彼此的时间好吗？”

Collin下意识地退了一步，这使旁观的Bond有些好奇Q是否做过某些令他心有余悸的事。不过既然Bond打定主意要帮Q摆脱这个麻烦，那这个时候就该做些什么：“Mr. Collin，我想Quentin的意思已经很清楚了。更何况，在公共场合最好保持体面。”

Collin的脸涨红了。他试图再说些什么，但Q毫无温度的眼神确实引发了他一些糟糕的联想。狼狈不堪的家伙将目光转移到了Bond身上——但特工的年龄，和那身相当昂贵的行头，似乎给了他某些错误的讯息。在Q几乎要不耐烦的时候，他突然哀求似的开口：“……Quentin，别再生我的气……你不需要这样，我们都知道你的才华有多……”

他在能把这句话说完之前，就被007轻松地揪着领子“挪”到了一边。在理解到他未尽之言的瞬间，Q决定给他所有的电子账户判死刑。不想在这个家伙身上再浪费时间，Q目不斜视地走了过去。被他留在后面的007微微一笑，转头给了Collin一个警告的眼神，便快步跟了上去。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“我为此感到抱歉，Mr. Bond。”Q深吸一口气，“这个误会确实令人不快。”

“Collin确实是个惹人生厌的傻瓜。”重新走在他身边的特工先生看起来心情甚好，“但那些胡话的起因在我——所以由我说抱歉。不过说真的，我们两谁都不该因他感到愧疚。”

Q在心中默默将Collin账户的封冻时间又加了一个月，鉴于他不能在007身上发泄自己的怨气：“如果我们能就此别过，那臆想的威力就非常有限了。”

“你为什么像是忙着和我撇清关系？”Bond抱怨道，而Q蓦然警觉起来，“难道我要因为那个蠢货放弃和你的交流？那很不值得。我还打算向你请教一点技术上的问题呢。”

Q意识到自己或许已经有些过头了。他在想办法直接溜走和继续虚与委蛇之间犹疑不决。这时候他由衷希望能被Sherlock或者Mycroft附体一会儿，好从细枝末节中推断出Bond的真正意图。如果Bond只是为了一个任务，那就再好不过；但若是007纯粹出于对Q的兴趣做这些，那就相当大事不妙了。

“技术问题我可以现在帮你解决。”最后他谨慎地说，“随便找个咖啡厅就行。”

Bond微笑起来，是那种带了一点侵略性和暧昧意味的笑，使得Q脑中警铃大作：“我想现在已经快到晚饭时间了。我们可以先吃饭再慢慢聊。”  
这太超过了。Q心想，我不该在第一次见面时表现出略微动心的样子，以至如今直接拒绝Bond显得太过突兀。但邀请晚餐和“聊聊”的暗示意味太重，Q不敢想象Mycroft明天收到报告会多么火冒三丈。

“而且我已经订好位了。”偏偏某人还火上浇油，晃了晃手中Aston·Martin的钥匙，笑容加深，“两个位子——你真的要拒绝一个帮助过你两次的人吗？”

Q坐进了副驾驶。

餐厅位于酒店顶楼，Bond显然有所预谋。Q一边切着牛排一边思考接下来的应对，结果把食物切得七零八落。目睹了这桩惨剧的Bond笑着摇了摇头，啜了一口红酒：“你太紧张了，Quentin。我相信那些‘小问题’是难不住你的。”

他告知Q的身份是一家风投公司的经理。Q当时坐在副驾驶上摆弄手机，一边漫不经心地应声一边尽量自然地抹掉自己沿途留下的痕迹。假如他的运气足够好，或许Mycroft能晚些得知此事。后者投在他身上的关注到底不如对Sherlock的多。而且在被Q通过网络警告过几次后，他也不再试图时刻用监控这位堂弟。

“你不会缺人帮你解决‘技术问题’。”Q小小地抿了一口红酒，眨了眨眼睛，“而其他方面——那可不是我擅长的领域。”

“那我们可以商量着来。”Bond目不转睛地注视着他，声线低沉而柔和，“我相信我们可以配合得很好。”

目光是有分量的，而007的注视尤其擅长摧毁防御——Q被他的目光看得有点不自在，只能转而对付那盘已经被自己碎尸的牛肉。鉴于他已经暴露的性向和之前的铺垫，他想和Bond滚上床才是正常的发展。但Bond——他真的很难想象007会对自己这一款感兴趣，虽然他现在表现得就是这样。

“那天晚上我以为你还在上学呢。”Bond并不致力于穷追猛打，不急不缓地转开话题，“今天却看见你站在讲台上。你真的有两个博士学位？”

“这并不值得惊奇，我的同学中有很多人像我一样。”Q像是对这件事兴致缺缺，甚至有些冷淡。Bond猜测年轻人并不喜欢被划分成Nerd，特别是在这种情景下，因此换了个更加无奈的语调：“我得承认，我确实没怎么听懂你今天的讲座。”

“显而易见。”Q似乎又开始用叉子谋杀那些通心粉，他的食量太小了，过分丰盛的菜肴只会令他不适，“除非你能在两个小时内吃透气体动力学。”

“折线和曲线，”Bond一本正经地说，假如他的目光没有沿着Q的胸口滑下去，可信度或许会更高一点，“我就记得这些了。”

Q几乎想摔叉子，但他最后只是瞪了Bond一眼，结果只换来后者无辜的眼神：“不是吗？你在黑板上徒手画的设计图真是棒极了。”

她当然棒极了，Q花了半年时间才彻底完成这个气动装置的设计。Bond能看出的美只是最肤浅的印象，她内在的结构和功能才是重点。但他懒得和特工解释，反正007也不会真的在乎。

“Alright. ”Q放下餐具坐正，连带着Bond也似乎认真了一点，“Mr. Bond，感谢你的晚餐。但请你不要再说一些令我误会的话——我会当真的。假如你还有什么‘技术问题’真的需要解决，我争取十分钟内解决掉它，然后你可以去找九点钟方向的那位女士——她已经盯了你半小时了。”

Bond看起来似乎非常惊讶，他的眉毛挑了起来，语气中甚至有些受伤：“我以为我的意图已经表现得很清楚了？”

“Well……以防万一。”Q舔了舔嘴唇，尽力忽视自己因为那双蓝眼睛而加快的心跳，“事实上我想提醒你一件事。”

“什么？”

“搞科学的都喜欢高效点的方案，我们进入正题吧。”

管他的，反正无论007想要什么，过了今天晚上就都结束了。

“我本来……”当他们从一个气喘吁吁的吻中挣脱出来时，Bond摩挲着Q的后颈，“以为你会喜欢委婉点的。”

Q哼了一声，在体会到了两个人的力量对比后，他放弃挣扎任由对方将自己按在墙上，尚能漫不经心地开口：“难道你真的以为我未成年？还是说你害怕失败，非要留点余地……自欺欺人？”

“我从不失手。”Bond注视着那双清澈的绿眸，“不过我猜他们依旧会向你要身份证。”

被戳中的Q有些恼羞成怒，在特工坚实的胸肌上咬了一口。而Bond放任这只小猫在自己怀里张牙舞爪：“你今年到底多少岁了？”

Q几不可察的停了一秒，用一个不耐烦的挑眉带了过去：“27。”

“我真担心你是17……”Bond喃喃道，已经伸进Q衬衣下面的手相当富有技巧地揉按着，令Q几乎要沿着墙滑下去，“那我可要惹上大麻烦了。”

快要站不住的年轻人发出一声轻笑：“你真的会在乎这个吗？”

那个慵懒又绵软的声音实在令他心头火起。然而007刚想把Q丢上床，原本似乎已经失去反抗之力的野猫突然翻身而起，几步溜进浴室不说，还要隔着玻璃门放话：“你说过我们可以商量着来，所以我要先洗个澡——一个人洗。”

好吧。Bond有些好笑地摇摇头，并不在意这点小事。他慢条斯理地将已经被扯开领口的衬衣脱掉，然后拉开床头柜开始挑挑拣拣。Q如果真的看过他的完整档案就会知道他有经验——任务优先，对象的性别真的不重要。况且他自己也不介意偶尔换个口味。

他一向擅长利用自己的优势，并且清楚地知晓自己的魅力对某些男性同样适用。因此当他在通告栏里看见Q的照片和专业时，他几乎毫不犹豫地决定由此入手。就算用不上一张床，一顿完美而私密的晚餐也能让他达成目的。

然而不得不说讲台上的Q实在很对007的胃口——主讲者声线稳定话语简洁。纵然Bond对气体动力学所知有限，也不妨碍他感受到整个项目设计理念中，那种行云流水般的逻辑之美。等到进入提问环节，他更是将大半注意力都放在了Q身上：得体的西装使他摆脱了大部分的稚气，沉稳的神态则令他显得矜持优雅。在自己的领域中Q的光彩实在夺目，而Bond能够欣赏这种美。之后对话时受到的小小反击更是惊喜——他当即打定主意要用上那张房卡。

007确实说过可以“商量着来”——那Bond的意见也需要被考虑。准备妥当的特工直接拉开玻璃门，在Q的惊叫声中直接将人拉进怀里。温暖而有力的拥抱和吻将Q最后一点抱怨压下。年轻人迅速以同样的热情投入进去。热水从上方冲下，氤氲的水汽模糊了视界。007的技术确实他妈的好极了——Q作出了一个中肯的评价，然后就被连绵的冲撞和快感彻底淹没了。  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

他们做了两次——从浴室出来再到床上。Q必须承认007比他的任何一任床伴的技术都要好。特工能够得心应手地掌握强硬和温柔的比例，并且始终关注着另一个人的状态，知道什么时候该给些温存亲吻，什么时候需要不留余地的攻城略地。虽然这也意味着Bond的理智全程都冷静清醒，但Q对此感到非常满意。

过分的失控将会是彻头彻尾的灾难，无论对Q还是Bond都是如此。

两场之间的休息时间他们窝在床上，肢体交缠交换体温。这时候Bond状似无意地问起他在学校里的情况。Q半眯着眼睛在男人胸口找了一个舒适的位子，有一句没一句地答着。渐渐的他察觉到007的兴趣在于同院的Prof. Stone，于是相当配合地提供了所有自己所知的信息。

“那个项目确实挺有前景。”还记得风投经理假身份的特工问起那位教授的课题。Q想了想，伸手把手机从床头柜上摸过来，摁亮屏幕打开邮箱，“是的——他应该去美国参加一个研讨会了，估计下周返回伦敦。假如你想和他聊聊，最好先和他的研究助理联系。”

“下周？”007拨弄着年轻人细密的卷发，“他的助理告诉我他月底才能回来。”

“研讨会这周末就结束了。”Q看似无意地摆弄着手机，声线如常，“不过我记得他上次说过在湾区有几个朋友。他在UCB待过一段时间。或许另有安排也说不定。”

“那我们先把他放一边去吧。”拿到目标信息的007笑得更真实了一些，手上的动作也开始变得不那么安分，“休息得差不多，再来一次？”

“只要你还站得起来。”Q撑起身体，居高临下地看着他，“那我奉陪到底。”

“我记得某人曾经说过……”特工放任年轻人在自己身上留下暧昧的痕迹，就像猫科动物确认自己的领地——现在的Q就像是一只养熟的猫咪，开始的矜持和谨慎全都消失不见，仗着主人的纵容兴风作浪，“在其他领域不那么擅长，嗯？”

“但我学得很快。”Q抬头给了他一个狡黠的微笑，“大概是年轻人的特权？”

Bond才不和他做口舌之争——他直接翻身，将年轻人的双手反扣在背后，带着玩味的笑容俯下身去——然后Q就只有呻吟的力气了。

几个小时之后Q从睡梦中醒来，床上只剩下他一个人——预料之中。床单和被套都是干净的，看来007还算是将温柔体贴的作风保持到底。床头柜上的便签告诉他房间会留到下午两点。他耸耸肩，转身走进浴室。当他裹着浴巾走出来的时候，床头柜上的手机铃声响了。

“我得说你昨晚的行为实在很不明智。”Mycroft压抑着怒火的声音从听筒中传来，“而阻止我得知此事更不明智——你难道不知道在这件事情上谁才是真正可信的吗？”

“我知道。”Q几乎可以说是漫不经心地答道，一边满房间地寻找自己的眼镜，“但你得理解一下我的‘个人需求’。我可还没超凡脱俗到Sherlock那个境界，宣称自己和工作结婚。反正你最后还是知道了——扫尾干净吗？”

Mycroft像是被他气到不想多说（Q不乏恶意地想着），电话那边陷入沉默。片刻后Anthea接手了通话：“小Holmes先生，24h之内你所有的活动记录都已销毁。至于那位MI6的特工，我们会删除他的任务报告电子档。”

“足够了，他能上交就不错了，才不会乐意去补一份报告。”Q平静地说，“其实就算真的有遗漏也没事，我和他们本来就没有关系。”

“谨慎没有坏处，小Holmes先生。”Anthea的声线礼貌而空洞，让Q想起那些程序合成的音效，“档案必须清除。感谢政府推行的无纸化办公。这种等级的任务没有需要我们销毁的纸质文件。”

“谢谢你，Anthea。”Q道谢后直接挂断了通话，打开自己的笔电。Bond没有试图打开他的电脑，所以那些伪装用的小程序都安静如常。他迅速打开自己经常使用的一个程序指令，抹掉自己昨天到现在所有的电子记录。Mycroft的手下虽然也算能干，但Q还是会进行一次查漏补缺——显然他并不像与Anthea谈话时那般毫不在意。  
检索运算完成。Q再次将自己的存在隐没在代码和信息的海洋当中。他将笔电放在一边，赤着脚走到窗边拉开窗帘。伦敦少见的灿烂阳光又一次照在了年轻人身上，逐渐让他被冷水冲洗过的身体暖和起来。

这是一个好天气。

“Merry Christmas！”有人在门口装了一个小铃铛，Q一推门进去便带起一阵细碎的声响，然后是办公室里同事们的齐声欢呼。坐在他对面的Chris几乎是蹦跳着到他面前，把一包巧克力杏仁饼干塞进他手里：“节日福利！Enid亲自烤的，每个人都有份！”

即使圣诞假期还没有正式开始，空气里已经开始弥漫着一种温暖热烈的节日气氛。Q坐到自己的位子上时发现记事板带上了麋鹿角，连那个半死不活的仙人球盆栽都戴了顶小圣诞帽。他盯着看了一会儿，思考着给图灵和史矛革戴上圣诞帽的可能性。这时周围的光线稍稍变化。他抬头看向站到自己身边的Enid。年轻的女孩看起来有精心打扮过自己，就是笑容略显局促不安。

“谢谢你的礼物，Enid。”Q在心中叹了口气，尽可能温和地说道，“可惜我现在没什么可以做回礼的。你的策划案做完了吗？我可以帮你送到楼上去。”

“不……不用谢！”Enid总是有些神经质，不过大家已经习惯了她的一惊一乍，“事实上我已经交过去了。呃，我是想问问……想问问……嗯……”

“她想问问你饼干味道如何。”转回来的Chris大大咧咧地截过话头，朝Q心照不宣地眨眼，“说真的，伙计，你该马上尝尝，味道棒极了——Enid，就冲你给我的这包曲奇，你这周的茶水都交给我。”

Enid几乎难以掩饰自己的失望之情，但她实在没有勇气再次开口了，只得怏怏地回到自己的桌子。Q朝Chris点点头，接过他递来的文件，开始继续自己的工作。不过一心二用对他不算难事。Enid握在手里的两张电影票昭示了她未出口的邀约，也令Q想起了某个被他抛诸脑后几个月的人。

其实这两件事之间未必有什么联系，只是某些压抑已久的思绪在禁令松动之后自己浮上来罢了。

那天之后Q和007可以说是再无瓜葛，最多也不过是Q稍稍关注了一下那个任务的进展。Prof. Stone当然没能安然返回伦敦，死因是平平无奇的心脏病突发。相较之下，同时间湾区一家工厂发生的不明原因爆炸，可能还勉强能够的上当地报纸的头条。

总而言之，任务解决得差强人意，也没有证据将Q牵扯进去。

这很好。Q对着电脑点点头，然后将这件事从思维宫殿的光屏上打包挪走。他已经给自己找了份全职工作，稳定且薪酬可观，还能让Mycroft平复一下怒火。就这样Q享受了几个月的“Real life”，和这座城市里几百万平凡的人一样，悠悠哉哉地滑到了年尾，堪称岁月静好，现世安稳。

Q觉得或许这样的一生也不算太糟糕。

只是有些黑暗起源太久，早已腐蚀了一切的根基。

而收到Sherlock共度圣诞的邀请，简直让Q直接进入警戒状态。

上一个圣诞他是和Mrs. Jones过的。圣诞大餐过后，两只猫占据了壁炉边最好的位子，而两个灵长类生物蜗居两侧。毕竟是圣诞节——被问及家庭关系时Q并不慌乱。他从容不迫地回答了大部分提问，剩余问题则以意味深长的沉默令Mrs. Jones知趣地放弃。最终房东太太给了他一个充满同情和怜爱的拥抱，谈话就完美地结束了。

Mrs. Jones下楼后Q起身去给自己泡了一杯红茶，然后静静地坐在壁炉前放空思绪。他知道Holmes夫妇一定会欢迎自己回去过圣诞，也知道这次圣诞节又只有Mycroft一个人回家。Holmes夫妇当然对他很好，Q也相信Mrs. Holmes对他怀有母亲一样的爱。他不是因为隔阂而疏远他们。

他只是在这种时刻，无比清晰地意识到自己作为一个“人”，所缺失的那部分。

至于221B——那是一个超出Q想象力的地方。纵使Q非常好奇是什么让Sherlock找回了自己的心（毕竟他们曾经同病相怜），但好奇仍然只限于好奇，并不意味着他要直接闯入这片未知之地。

Q讨厌超出预想和计划的事情，那会让他有种如同在程序里发现bug的不快。

当然，这种恼人的情况总离不开Mycroft的横加干涉。后者只不过是在某次探访221B时轻描淡写地提及了Holmes家的另一个孩子，就足以让Dr. Watson生出邀请的念头了。

“既然他一个人呆在伦敦，也没有别的地方可去，那我们可以邀请他。”John插着腰面对盘踞在沙发宝座上的大侦探，“而且你也不像讨厌Mycroft那样讨厌他，不是吗？”

Sherlock轻轻拨动了一下膝上的小提琴，脸上浮现出一个难以言喻的表情——John推断大概是由于他事实上赞同这个提议，然而想到这是由Mycroft提出的又浑身不自在（这一点上他倒是与Q非常相似）——但他最后只是别扭地让John把自己的手机拿过来。在他低头发短信的时候John并没有走开，等他重新抬头的时候，他看见John欲言又止的表情，嗤笑了一声。

“哦，John，他绝对比我和Mycroft都‘正常’多了。”他从沙发上跳下来，像指挥乐队一样挥舞了一下琴弓，然后一个旋身绕过了John，溜到了窗户边上，“软件工程师，哈！”

这听上去确实比大英政府和咨询侦探都要更像正常人。John心想，但说真的，他早已学会不对Holmes这个姓氏抱太多希望了。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“圣诞快乐。”Q走进221B的起居室，“——Sherlock，你的传记作家呢？”

“楼下。”扶手椅上调试小提琴的人连头都不抬，“在和Mrs. Hudson折腾那些愚蠢的灯泡。”

“我觉得节日还是需要一点节日气息。”Q将手上的礼物放下，环视四周，打量这个神奇的地方，“所以收起你那一套，就几个小时而已。今年没人回家吗？”

“Mycroft被绊住了手脚，或许。”Sherlock显得有些心不在焉，以他一贯的作风，不借机讽刺几句实在说不过去，因此Q有些怀疑地看着他。

“啊哈，所以你发现你也没法解决？”

“闭嘴，Quentin，你的推理还是一如既往的糟糕。”Sherlock警告似的挥舞了一下琴弓，“他难道哪次让我插手过？”

“我说过我不推理。”Q无所谓地耸耸肩，走到壁炉边，和头骨先生打了个招呼，“所以你确实出师不利，就算不是他的事。”

“……Hello？”他听见背后传来一个犹豫的声音，“所以你就是Sherlock的弟弟？”

Q转过身来。John手上拿着一串小彩灯，站在起居室门口，脸上挂着一个有点迟疑的微笑。虽然已经看过前军医的全部档案，但Q还是下意识对照了一番，然后他才上前一步，伸出手：“Quentin·Holmes，幸会，Dr. Watson。叫我Quentin就好。我是Sherlock的堂弟。”

John连忙同他握手，露出一个温和中略带尴尬的微笑。青年穿着一件米白色的针织衫，有一头和Sherlock相似的卷发，但更偏褐色一点。而他转身过来时那个骤然锐利的眼神——从上到下如同X光一样扫描了一遍——着实与Sherlock如出一辙。不过这份锋锐很快又消失了。于是John面前只剩下一个似乎非常普通的青年——年轻的软件工程师，还戴着黑色半框眼镜。

“我想待会儿可以把我带来的那瓶酒开了？”他甚至懂得带拜访随礼，“我从我的房东太太那里得到的建议，她说这个口感挺温和的。哦，别紧张，我不像Sherlock和Mycroft那么聪明，我可不会从你的毛衣袖口看出任何东西。”

John半信半疑地点点头，然后招呼他坐下用些茶点。但Q似乎确实没有更多的神奇特质了。他们聊了一些非常普通的话题，不是什么血迹、手指、烟灰，也不涉及任何国际纠纷或者海军图纸，而是《Doctor Who》和Q的两只猫。在Q给John看自己手机相册里的猫咪时，Mrs. Hudson上楼来了，对Q的到来表现出了莫大的惊喜。她显然觉得Q比Mycroft要可亲得多（Sherlock翻了个白眼），给了年轻的Holmes一个拥抱。John在一旁注意到了Sherlock的表情。

“成熟点，Sherlock。”他现在有点相信Q确实是Holmes兄弟中唯一正常的那个了，“如果你愿意现在去拉一首《圣诞颂歌》，我相信Mrs. Hudson也会愿意拥抱你的，即使你平时给她添了那么多麻烦事儿。”

Sherlock似乎想要反驳什么，但他看见Q朝他投来的一个警告眼神，只能愤愤不平地闭上嘴。幸好这时候John的女朋友和DI Lestrade一起来了。Q完全没有意料到会见到这位可敬的探长，后者也抱有相同的想法。

“所以是……三个？”他拉着John压低声音道，“我从来都不知道这件事！”

John稍微挑了一下眉——喔，好吧，以Mycroft的性格，与Sherlock合作了这么久的探长显然也需要“特别关照”。不过他只是耸耸肩：“是堂弟。放轻松，毕竟咱们连Sherlock都忍下来了。”

Lestrade似乎没有John那么容易宽心，即使Q朝他友好地笑了笑。而另一边，Sherlock纵然一脸“不屑与凡人为伍”，却还是架起自己的小提琴开始演奏。沉浸在音乐中的侦探似乎也柔和了一些锋锐的棱角，琴弦上流淌开的旋律完美无缺。Q注意到了John看Sherlock的眼神——恐怕连前军医自己都不会知晓——究竟有多温柔。他突然意识到Sherlock是如何被驯养的：肆意妄为的恶龙被人类最真挚最包容的情感牵绊，甘愿偶尔低下自己高傲的头颅。

John·H·Watson补足了Sherlock缺失的那部分。

所以现在不完整的只剩他一个了。

一曲终了，Sherlock放下小提琴。咨询侦探的目光在滑到Q身上时停了停，但随即他的注意力被Molly引走了。而接下来那个壁炉上的礼物则让局面彻底乱了套。如果是从前，或许Q还会跟着Sherlock一起去，哪怕这意味着要和Mycroft打交道。但现在，他想，Dr. Watson会照顾好他的。所以他只是安静而礼貌地向剩下的人告辞，然后走进了这个许多人的不眠之夜。

Bond对MI5没什么好感，或者说大部分MI6对MI5都没什么好感。即使他们名义上分管国内外事务，但有些时候难免会有重叠，以及冲突。00特工一般不会再这种事情上浪费精力。但说真的，用他的代号给一个诱饵计划命名还是令Bond非常恼火。非常、非常恼火。

“你最近是不是得罪什么人了？”在茶水间Moneypenny问他，几乎掩饰不住自己的幸灾乐祸，“还是说你‘死而复生’的爱好终于打出了名声？”

007回报了一个恐吓意味的表情。但Moneypenny只是耸耸肩。

“回去仔细想想。”女特工走过时戳了戳他的肩膀，“万一上面真有人对你有意见，你以后可要小心了。”

但Bond全无头绪。他近几个月过得十分寻常，“寻常”指的是满世界乱跑完成任务——回到伦敦躺尸——又一个任务，循环往复。当他试着从M那里探点口风时，却发现她正用一种审视的目光盯着自己。

“我可不知道你干了什么好事。”她相当不客气地说，“好自为之吧。”

Bond讨厌这种一头雾水的感觉，但不意味着他会惶惶不可终日。他已经习惯了不去追根究底很多事情。反正一直有成打成打的人想要他的命，这种恶劣的玩笑算是很客气的了。

托那个倒霉代号的福，他“有幸”了解到了一点儿内幕消息。Irene·Adler小姐确实有搅乱天下的本钱，只可惜最终玩火自焚。在007的工作生涯中他见过太多这样的例子。Irene或许是格外聪明的一个，但不是格外幸运的那一个。

至于这位美人儿的结局如何，Bond并没有太大兴趣。日光之下并无新事。

Q之前已经有所预感，因此当他再次在自己的公寓里看见Sherlock时，他甚至没有露出一个意外的表情。

“你想要什么？”他径直坐下打开自己的电脑，“我假设你是为了那位Adler小姐。”

Sherlock坐在沙发上，修长苍白的手指搭在一起：“你的小礼物的定位精度有多大？”

“视距离而定。”Q飞快地调出自己的程序，“距离越远定位精度越低。你把它装在了哪里？”

“她的手机。只要她还活着，她就一定会带在身边。”

“她已经不在欧洲大陆了。”Q注视着那个屏幕上的信号源，“你先告诉我你想做什么，我再给你细节。”

Sherlock没有说话。Q心下一沉。

“不，你不能去找她。”他拒绝道，但语气该死的无力，“我不管你从我这里看出了什么，绝对不行！我不会帮你遮掩这件事的，我不能让你为了她去送死。”

“你知道我的能力，Quentin。”Sherlock平静地说道，“我并非不能自己找到她，反正可能性就那么几个。”

Q瞪着他，但Sherlock就那么坦然地与他对视，几乎让Q想要一拳揍上去。

“所以，”Q几乎是咬牙切齿地逼出这句话，“你只是想让我给你收尸？”

Sherlock脸上浮现出一个十分讨人厌的假笑：“不要这么低估自己，Quentin，你能做的比给我收尸可要多得多。”

“我宁可你早点下地狱去！”Q气得随手抓起一个抱枕去砸他，结果被Sherlock敏捷地躲开了：“我把这当做你对我的关心笑纳了。”

“见鬼吧，Sherlock，只有Mycroft和Dr. Watson才会担心你什么时候把自己玩死了。”Q暴躁地敲着键盘，“你欠我一次，不，两次，糊弄Mycroft要加价。而且我先警告你，我只能让你消失72h。如果你不能按时到达的话，我就真的要通知Mycroft去给你收尸了。更大的可能是他先把我吊死。”

“那为了我们两个的小命，我会加把劲的。”Sherlock站起身，揉了一把Q的头发，换来更加凶狠的瞪视，“信息发到我手机上。”

Q挫败地叹了口气，不再理会这个不知死活的家伙，在键盘上飞快地操作起来。Sherlock站了一会儿，低声道，“你知道，我欠你可不止两次。”

Q敲击键盘的动作停了一瞬：“Piss off.”  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“能打开世界上任何一扇门的钥匙？”Q怀疑地看着Mycroft，“这听起来就像是外行人写的科幻小说。这个玩笑很糟糕，Mycroft。我以为你早过了轻信的年纪。”

他们坐在第欧根尼的会客室里，整个俱乐部唯一允许交谈的地方。不是说Q对于清静的环境有什么意见，只是鉴于这个俱乐部的创始者之一就是Mycroft，他总觉得连这里的茶杯都让自己浑身不自在。更何况，即使以Q浅薄的哲学知识来说，他也觉得俱乐部的命名带有浓重的讽刺意味。

Q知道在Mycroft眼里自己大概就是一条聪明点的金鱼——Sherlock是那条更聪明点的。但他宁可当一条傻乎乎的金鱼，那样轻松愉快多了。

“我相信你在你的专业领域的能力，Quentin。”Mycroft的微笑要比Sherlock的假笑惹人厌得多，“但事实就是，他用这个打开了伦敦塔、英格兰银行和伦敦本顿维尔监狱的门。”

“算了吧。”Q冷淡地说，“Mycroft，你一边询问我的意见一边质疑我，我看不出任何‘信任’的意思。”

但Mycroft不可能就这样放弃。Q早已明白自己这位年长的堂兄总能达成自己的目的，唯一不被他牵着走的办法就是敬而远之。可惜这次他没那么容易脱身，只能耐着性子继续应付。

“就算世界上真的存在这么一把‘钥匙’，”他尽可能心平气和地说，“那也超出了我的能力范围，你还是另请高明吧。”

“Quentin，你比Sherlock要明事理得多。”Mycroft调整了一下坐姿，那种令Q感到不舒适的目光始终在他身上停留，“这把钥匙的分量太重——我很难再找一个没有利益牵扯又足够可信的技术顾问了。”

“但你想要它。”Q面无表情地说，“你的欲望有时候真的令我心惊。”

一丝烦躁略过了大英政府的眼睛：“在这种时候就不要学Sherlock了，你们就不能换个时候来讨伐我吗？”

“那你有没有想过我们为什么讨厌你？”Q站起身，对这次毫无建设性的谈话感到厌倦，“你大可以和那位Mr. Moriaty讨论英格兰的未来，我不关心这个，那是你的棋盘不是我的。”

“那会是我最不愿意选择的方法。”Mycroft声音低沉，“Quentin，Moriaty唯一想要的就是Sherlock——”

“——你不能永远拿Sherlock来要挟我。”Q突然打断他，一字一句地说，罕见的怒火在他眼底燃烧，“真是见鬼，难道我才是他唯一的兄弟吗？当初你是怎么说的，‘你和他待在一起没有任何好影响’。非常好，我理解，我不再去掺和他的事情，我把保护他的责任交给了你。现在你是在承认你的无能还是准备牺牲掉他？”

“你不应当低估Moriaty。”Mycroft叹了口气，“我们的人自始至终都没办法从他那里拿到有价值的东西，所以我们更应当同心协力。”

“而我倾向于‘价值’根本就不存在。他用你的自负套住了你。”Q几乎有些感到悲哀了，“说真的，我才是最希望他真的有‘钥匙’的那个——那样我就可以彻底摆脱你们了。”

他走出去时并未回头所以没有看见Mycroft复杂的神色。

这次会面令Q感到了风雨将至。

只是他尚还寄希望于Mycroft的理智，因此仅对Sherlock发送了委婉的警告。倘若说他对Moriaty一无所知，那显然是谎言。但他向来遵守Sherlock的规矩，从不插手咨询侦探的游戏。因而事到临头，他只能反复查看过往案件的卷宗，却很难获取更核心更关键的信息。

更何况这其中还横着Mycroft——年长的Holmes的意图很明显，既然他拒绝了邀约，那就一点都不要牵涉进来。  
假如Q不想彻底暴露自己，他就什么都不能做。

等待是一件令人焦躁的事情，特别是当Q所得到的信息纷纷显示，Sherlock的处境正越发不妙。现实代替了Mycroft来要挟他——选Sherlock还是他自己。又或者更糟糕，即使他现在加入棋局，也早已无力回天。

他向公司提出休年假，然后窝在自己的公寓里，屏息凝神注视着剧目上演。在那个灾难性的夜晚，他当机立断的出手扰乱了数个街区的交通，在让Sherlock和他的室友成功脱身的同时，还不忘将原因归咎到一处意外短路的供电线路。然而等他去端红茶的时候，他意识到自己的手在抖。

茶水冰凉苦涩。

一定有什么关键的地方失守，整个棋局早已一败涂地。他因为自己的过去而徘徊不前，最终错失了最后的筹码。

但现在说什么都太晚了。天才困守巴茨，愚人欢声鼓舞，魑魅在阴影中猖狂大笑……Moriaty玩弄的是人心，即使Q放下顾虑全力证明“钥匙”只是空谈，也无法抹除所有人心中的疑虑，更无法抵消贪婪和欲望。只要有人相信这个神话，Moriaty就可以占尽上风，让他们把Sherlock装在盘子里送到他面前。

然后再以一场坠落谢幕。

Sherlock·Holmes的葬礼非常简洁。

他没有信仰，不需要被接引去神的国度；他太孤傲，唯一的朋友正站在墓碑前；他平日言辞辛辣，却没给自己留一句合适的墓志铭。

Sherlock的所有亲属中只有Q到场了，穿着素色西装并整理好了头发，眼底有无法忽视的倦色和青黑。Mrs. Hudson一直在小声啜泣，由John搀扶着，为她那个不省心的孩子。负责葬礼事务的人员行动高效而轻巧，走动时连墓园里的鸟雀都不曾惊起。

最后一铲土盖好，六英尺是生人与死者的界限。

Mrs. Hudson已经很疲倦了，体贴的医生让她先去教堂休息会儿。然后他将目光转向自始至终不发一言的Q。他并不奇怪自己没有见到Mycroft，毕竟后者肯定知道前军医现在只想往某位官员的脸上招呼，即使不一定真能做到。然而Q的出现却显得略微意外。

“Sherlock的父母有些过于……悲痛。”最后是Q先开口解释，“他向来是最让他们担心的一个，但这个打击还是太大了。”

这勉强能解释Holmes夫妇为何缺席葬礼。John不太方便对此发表评价，因此只是含糊地应了一句。Q的目光没有从黑色碑石上挪开。他站在那里仿佛一道阴影。John发现Q和Sherlock确实非常相像——不止是相似的卷发，还有他们矜持而疏离的神态。

而当其中一个离开，留下来的那一个就只能和孤独为伍。

“感谢你对Sherlock的照顾。”Q说，“我很欣慰有人能陪他到最后。”

John稍稍扯动了一下面部的肌肉，连一个苦笑都给不出来。他想说侦探坠楼的画面成了他这段时间挥之不去的梦魇，想说自己耳边总会响起那些所谓的“遗言”。但当他看见Q苍白得几乎没有血色的面容时，这些又都统统咽了下去。

至少他看起来确实真的为Sherlock感到悲伤——在知晓Mycroft的所作所为后，John觉得这种兄弟情深十分难能可贵。

“所以你知道……这所有的事吗？”沉默片刻后，John还是问出了这个问题。

Q极缓地点头，瞳孔幽深：“我知道。”

“而我也知道谁应当为此付出代价。”

Q的声音并不大，语气也几乎算得上平缓，但John在瞬间觉得脊背生寒，骤然卷起的风更加强了这种感受。他意识到Q的沉默是一种压抑，但他既没有立场也没有意愿去阻止。如果说他胸膛中除了悲痛那种情绪最多那必然是愤怒——对Moriaty，对Mycroft，对所有背弃了Sherlock的人，也对无能为力的自己。可他也知道失控的愤怒会带来什么，而一个失控的Holmes更是灾难。

“别担心，Dr. Watson.”Q却像是一眼看出了他的顾虑，“我不会让整个伦敦给Sherlock陪葬的，我不会为了复仇丢掉自己的理智。”

John对他的话语抱有深深的疑虑。Holmes当然不会丢弃理智，但当他们以此为武器时才是最可怕的。

“之前我受到一些限制，”年轻的Holmes居然从口袋里掏出了一包烟，被John拒绝后自行熟练地点了一根，“但只要再过段时间……不，我不会做什么需要DI Lestrade出马的事。Dr. Watson，我总还有我兄弟的前车之鉴，我知道该如何保护好自己。”

“如果你需要帮助，”John在短暂的犹豫后，似乎坚定了某种决心，“请通知我好吗？他是你的兄长，也是我最好的朋友。”

Q略微偏头看着他。他真是出奇的年轻，John想，明明和Sherlock同龄，却还要靠正装和领带来摆脱稚气。但他的眼神，和Sherlock在思考时一模一样，只有纯粹的冷静与理智。

“或许会有机会的。”年轻的Holmes像是确定了什么，点点头，“日安，Dr. Watson，请允许我先行一步。”

或许前军医还要在好友的墓前徘徊许久，但Q已经再无留恋之情。从头到尾他都很清楚一件事——六英尺下仅有空棺，倾颓的棋局在最后终于留下了一线生机。游戏尚未结束，而他还需要让自己拥有插手其中的资格。

这不难，无非是要走进他所来自的黑暗而已。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

M的目光从屏幕上滑开，在扬声器上停了一瞬，又回到自己打开的页面上。

“Agent down.”

她很清楚地记得Moneypenny略带沙哑的声音。当那两个单词从扬声器里传出后，在场的所有人都下意识地将目光转向她。

然后她下意识地转过身，面向窗外。

伦敦的雨仿佛永不停歇。

她经手过许多讣告，也亲手写过几份。James·Bond，皇家海军中校，他的生与死化为薄薄一张纸页，等待着在葬礼上被宣读。事实上他们仍未找到他的尸体，只能用一具空棺材帮他占位子。他的公寓将被卖出因为他并无登记在册的亲属。而再过一段时间会有新的特工接过007的代号。

无非按部就班。

短暂地失神后她继续自己的写作。在写到“an exemplar of British fortitude”时她，放在一旁的手机屏幕亮了起来。M原本正犹豫要不要删掉这句，索性先丢到一旁，拿过手机看新收到的邮件。

发件人是空白。当她注意到这一点时不由得皱了皱眉。她所收到的邮件一般都会经过初步筛查，先剔除那些有安全隐患或错误投递的。这种发件人不明的邮件，基本没可能真的出现在她的邮箱里。

漏网之鱼本身就能说明一些问题。

她在几秒的思考后点开了邮件。邮件内容本身不长，随手一滑就能到底。但在看完邮件之后，M将手机重重地拍到了桌上，声响之大令值夜的安保人员都过来询问了一下情况。随便打发掉那个警卫后M依旧余怒未消，但她仍然抓回手机重新看了一遍邮件内容。

寄信者的言辞简洁冷酷，不仅清楚地指出了她面临的困局，更直接将Mycroft·Holmes，那个某种程度上可用以指代大英政府的男人，正在规划的、对她来讲绝非好事的图景全盘奉上。如果说M一开始还怀着被冒犯的怒火，现在她只觉得越读越心惊。

这封邮件陈述的内容比她的预期要糟糕得多。

但也没到穷途末路的地步。

她慢慢靠回座椅，目光冷峻。作为MI6的掌管者，M深谙谈判的艺术。纵然邮件全文没有提到任何条件，她也很容易猜测出对方的意图，并且并不打算立即回复。耐心才能换来更大的利益，她有这个把握。

伦敦的另一边，一家24h营业的快餐店里，坐在角落里的年轻人将手机屏幕朝下放在一边，然后继续在电脑上敲敲打打，就像任何一个正在赶论文或者作业的学生。店员只在他点单时怀疑地看了他一眼，由于他过分苍白的脸色和青黑的眼底。

这是Q离开Mrs. Jones的公寓的第二周。

对他满怀同情的房东太太只知道他因为Sherlock的事大受打击，决定离开伦敦这个伤心地一段时间，而两只猫则托付给她照料。实际上Q只是背着笔电在伦敦城内四处游荡，甚至没有找一个固定的落脚点。

就像当年的Sherlock。

Q的手指轻轻颤了一下。

他在短暂的停顿后一点点删掉了乱七八糟的代码，然后伸手去掏口袋里的烟。在发现烟盒空了以后，他慢吞吞地将目光转向对面那家便利店，思考着是否有必要起身。

他需要尼古丁才能保持清醒。

但Q也知道自己快到极限了。

他迟钝的思维得出了这个结论，然后花了半分钟调动自己的身体走出餐厅，走进最近的一家旅馆，把自己丢到一张还带着霉味的床上，然后陷入昏迷般的睡眠——某种之前72h他没有接触过的东西。

这就体现了搬出公寓的必要性——假设他还在公寓的话，Mrs. Jones早就会大惊小怪地逼着他就寝，或者直接把他送去医院。

但唯有让自己精疲力竭后，他才能如愿获得无梦的睡眠。他已经受够了那些梦境——关于坠落（Fall），自己的，Sherlock的，或是上溯时间更久远的。梦境中他无数遍重温那种无从着力的坠落过程，并在醒来后窒闷干呕到脱力。

对失重的恐惧。

不曾痊愈的痼疾，纠缠在骨髓里的阴影。

“就像被校长叫到办公室谈话一样。”M在大楼门口向Tanner抱怨道。

Gareth·Mallory不是什么教导主任，他是新任的情报和安全委员会主席，也是Mycroft·Holmes紧逼她的又一步棋。整个会面糟糕透顶，几乎让M觉得恶心。

她在这套体系里斗争了几十年，对那些把戏实在是再清楚不过。当她站在这个位子上时，“光荣退休”就已经和她没什么关系了，留下的选项只有“正常退休”和“光荣牺牲”。假如她真的遂了某些人的意就此出局，那绝对和“光荣”没有半便士的关系。

她需要出奇制胜。

然而擅长制造奇迹的那个特工依旧下落不明——或者已经死了，M也说不清哪个可能性更大。把希望寄托在一个生死不知的人身上无疑非常可笑。这时候那封邮件就显得有吸引力多了。但M仍然持观望状态，出于某些原因。

直到她眼睁睁看着MI6大楼的顶层化为火海。

“送我去巴茨医院。”在初步整顿完局面后，M下达的命令让Tanner感到困惑。然而上司沉凝到可怕的脸色让他闭上了嘴，连忙为她拉开车门。

M在巴茨医院的太平间见到了那个年轻人。

停尸房里永远带着森冷的凉气，让她在踏入的一瞬间不自觉地打了个冷战。而Q坐在房间另一头的工作台边，笔电的光打在他几无血色的脸上，听见有人进来抬了抬眼，幽深的眸子毫无情绪。

“Quentin·Holmes.”M没什么表情地念出这个名字。

“M女士.”Q站起身，微微点头示意。

聊胜于无的礼节让M的脸色稍稍缓了一些。而Q一直在观察着她：她比Q印象中面容多了几道岁月的沟壑，似乎由于他的视角变化而更矮小了些，但眼中的光芒依旧坚定而锐利。

“或许我不应该意外见到的人是你？”M同样毫不掩饰自己审视的目光，并在注意到Q过分宽松的工装外套时不自觉地皱眉，“他们一直低估了你，但我现在可以确信我一直以来的看法是对的。你藏得足够好，这本身也体现了你的能力。”

“坦率地说Mycroft在这件事上居功甚伟。”Q的声音不大，但在寂静的空间里足够清晰，“假如完全由我来做，你们迟早还是会发现我的。”

提到这个名字让M的脸色再一次绷紧：“他在浪费你的才华。”

“但我目前只是大英帝国的普通公民。”Q对她的隐怒恍若未觉，“我有权选择自己的生活方式。”

M的表情变得更冷漠了，她的气势让她毫无低人一头的感觉：“既然你不打算参与游戏，就该继续乖乖保守好自己的秘密。你以为Mycroft就能保证让你安然脱身吗？”

“我很清楚游戏规则，女士。”Q轻轻推了一下自己的眼镜，“而Mycroft绝不乐见这次会面的发生——他不会再庇护我了。你可以理解为我在向您申请保护。”

自然，他的语气中也毫无有求于人的自觉。

“我们不是救济所。”

“交换，交易，实质是一样的。”Q平静地说，“MI6应当对此经验丰富。我既然愿意和你们站在同一战壕里，就一定会确保你们不被Mycroft击垮，不然我所做的一切就是无用功了。”

M抿紧了唇，片刻后道：“你为什么要和Mycroft·Holmes划清界限？”

“和您的答案一样。”Q说，“我们都知道他想要做什么，并为此深表忧虑。”

M发出一声意味不明的哼笑：“我还是会翻翻国内的报纸的，这座楼的天台上发生了些事，对不对？我可以容忍我的手下有点‘小问题’，但把个人情绪带到工作里未免不够专业。”

Q没有立即回应——但纵然M再怎么审视，他也没有流露出什么被戳中软肋的动摇情绪——只是认真、纯粹地思考着回复。片刻后年轻人稍稍偏头：“但您已经没有更好的选择了。”

M略微一窒。

“如果您真能想出办法来对付Mycroft，那今天我就不可能在这里见到您。”Q的语气平静到让人愤恨，“我帮您解决这个麻烦，您忽视掉那些‘小问题’——不就像您和您的007号特工吗？”

“007的忠诚毋庸置疑。”M毫不犹豫地接道，Q注意到她使用了过去式，“所以我信任他。”

“信任到直接下令开枪？”Q突然稍稍扬起声调，“他从火车上直接掉下去——又是坠落，我讨厌这个……算了。”他的声线再次平和下来，“好消息是他还活着。但这对于解决您的问题意义不大——您需要面对的是整个大英政府的质疑，枪的用处没那么大。”

“Bond还活着？！”M顾不上询问他是怎么获取到007的任务信息的——反正Holmes家的人总有办法——而将注意力更多地放在这上面，“他为什么没有回来报到？”

“我也是最近才追踪到的。”Q因为她的问话轻轻挑了下眉，走回自己的笔电旁边，调出一段录像：那大概是某个私人摄像头，男人只在画面边缘一闪而过，但已经足够让M认出来了。她刚想说些什么，这段视频却已经走到了结尾，紧接着跳转出白天MI6大楼爆炸的录像。M的脸色顿时变得十分可怕。

“抱歉。”Q轻描淡写地关掉窗口，“但如您所见，现在仅凭您自己是不能争取到足够的支持的。”

M平复下自己骤然急促的呼吸，方才开口：“爆炸是怎么回事？”

“我没有权限。”Q相当坦然地面对她，“所以我不清楚细节。但显然是有人入侵了你们的系统。”

这次M的沉默要漫长许多。等她终于再次开口时，她似乎已经下了某种决定，也不再那么强硬了。

“MI6的系统确实存在……一些问题。”她斟酌着自己的措辞，“我知道你明白其中缘由。革新总是一件危险的事，特别在我们一直作为保守派标杆的时候。”

Q聪明地保持了沉默——这就是他比Sherlock好得多的地方，他知道什么时候应该闭嘴，而不是喋喋不休到对方恼羞成怒。

“老旧、陈腐、死气沉沉——我承认。”她略微自嘲地笑笑，“但有时候这些东西才最可靠，这不是单纯的立场问题。你应当明白我的意思。只要我们稍微松动，Mycroft那个混蛋就能找借口把我们拖到他的船上去。”

“你确实是最合适的那个。”她从走进房间到现在，第一次用毫无敌意和审视的眼光看着Q，“你知道我们在坚持什么，也能为我们提供新的东西。或许我不能相信你的忠诚，但有你的理智做保证也足够了。”

Q的神色中终于加入了真正的尊敬：“您的开诚布公值得称赞。”

“那要看对象是谁，对于某些人来说，我刚刚的发言可以说是彻头彻尾的怯懦。”M轻蔑地嗤笑一声，紧接着神色变得严肃起来，“政治方面先不谈，如果我给你权限，你有信心解决爆炸来源的问题吗？”

“如无意外，幕后主使的技术并未高超到超乎寻常的地步。”Q回忆着自己旁观发生的整个袭击过程，“问题在于MI6本身——他蓄谋已久，找到了MI6的漏洞并一击致命。要想彻底杜绝这个问题，我需要重构整个MI6的防御体系。”

“足够了。”M直接拍板，“现在开始你就是Q branch的新主管——我们得抢在Mallory能插手之前——Q，做好你认为需要做的事，别的由我来解决。”

Q微微欠身：“Yes，Ma’ma.”  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
一群孩子围绕在梵高的向日葵周围，在讲解的间隙叽叽喳喳地插嘴。带队的是一名有些年纪的女老师，袖口和前襟还沾着油彩，耐心地回答那些稀奇古怪的问题。

Q双手插在口袋里，外套下压着的衬衫领带让他像是一个忙里偷闲溜进来的上班族。他的目光在那幅生机勃勃的画面上停驻，像是被那过于热烈的颜色刺痛了眼又匆匆移开。他和那群孩子们错身而过，走进34馆的展厅，在透纳的画作前找到了一个熟悉的人。

事实上他们相处的时间不超过24h，然而对于新任军需官来说，他已经习惯了从无数屏幕影像中追索特工的踪迹。他并没有将目光一直停留在007身上——那会被训练有素的特工迅速察觉——而是状似漫无目的地参观展厅里的画作，只在余光中隐晦地观察。

Q见过特工一年多前的样子，精力充沛、游刃有余。而现在的他外表看起来就像是透纳笔下那艘即将拖去拆解的旧船。然而Q的感知仍然在拼命发出警报——这个男人是一头受伤的野兽，阴郁的外表下依旧具有极度危险的本质。

这令Q感到一种古怪的兴奋。

他在观察时间长到007察觉到异常前走进了特工的视野，并毫不犹豫地坐到了特工身边的长椅上。Q确信Bond认出了自己，即使后者看起来完全不想在此时此地与他有任何交流。

“这总是令我有些感伤。”他不动声色地开口，语调轻柔。

Bond当然会认出Q。

即使他因为各种任务勾搭上的人数不胜数，Q依旧是特别的一个——年轻、聪敏的头脑加上美妙的夜晚体验，一切都恰到好处，也没有沾染上半点任务本身的血腥气。

这很难得，坦率地说。MI6私下里的流言Bond无意辟谣，他的床伴确实往往安全系数堪忧，而又总是有那么多人因为他危险的魅力飞蛾扑火。但Q就像是那台黑暗剧目里客串的角色，游离在真正的杀机之外，如同一段风流韵事的幻象。

假如是在三个月前，007甚至会对这场偶遇感到兴味盎然，毫不介意再找由头约人出去喝一杯。但现在这个时机简直他妈的糟糕透顶，在他自己的状态糟糕透顶的情况下，而Q那双狡黠到可恶的眼睛绝对能把自己的狼狈看得一清二楚。

Bond感到恼怒——他痛恨将自己的虚弱暴露在别人面前（M例外，她太了解他所以Bond早已麻木了）。但他剩余的自尊让他无法用粗暴的举动赶走Q。

“岁月催人老，不是吗？”年轻人叹息般地说道，还不忘问他一句，“你看到了什么？”

Bond不想去思考一个符合自己曾经假身份的解释——律师、基金经理或者什么，他早就忘得一干二净了。而他的耐心已经被Q半真半假的慨叹消磨殆尽，所以他只是冷淡地开口：“A bloody big ship. ”

“Double-O-Seven……”然而在他准备离开时，Q清晰得毫无余地的声音响起，“我是你的新任军需官。”

如果说那个代号让Bond的警戒模式瞬间全开，那么接下来那句就让他仿佛一脚踏空栽进了某种过分荒诞的情节里。或许他宁可相信Q是某个处心积虑的敌对组织间谍，而不是崭新出炉的军需官——前面那种情况要好处理多了。他在所有这些念头闪过前坐了回去。

“你一定是在开玩笑。”他几乎低吼出这句话，然而Q以一种可恶的从容态度回应：“因为我没穿实验袍？”

Bond把那句“因为你见鬼的年轻过头了”给咽了下去。假如这是他们的初见，他当然可以这么说。但鉴于他们曾经发生过的事情，再拿年龄说事未免自取其辱。不过他还没有完全放弃：“年轻可不是创新力的保证。”

“岁数也不是效率的保证。”Q的应对毫无瑕疵，“我坐在电脑前喝完一杯伯爵茶的时间造成的破坏能超过你在前线奋战一年。”

“那你为何需要我？”Bond嗤笑一声。然而他的思绪放在更深远的地方：Q必然是个相当危险的黑客，而他需要搞清楚当初自己的身份到底有没有暴露——毕竟那意味着MI6的漏洞比他们目前所知还要糟。

“有时候需要有人扣下扳机。”Q半是无谓半是无奈地叹道。但Bond几乎惊异地发现自己原本满溢的怒火已经在这段来回中消磨得差不多了。他本该因为Q的挑衅而越发暴躁，但这种不带恶意的嘲弄反而比苍白的安慰更有效地舒缓了他的神经。他近乎心平气和地补充道：“Or not pulled.穿着睡衣可很难确定。”

他注意到Q唇角略过一丝微笑，那点小小的弧度抹平了他最后一缕余火：“Q.”

“Double-O-seven。”Q微微侧身，微笑的弧度更明显了些。两个人以007和军需官的身份握了握手。然而当Q试图收回手时Bond却没有放开，这令军需官轻轻挑眉。

“Quentin·Holmes.”特工低声念出这个名字，“它是你的真名吗？”

Q的目光闪动了一下：“如果我承认你会相信吗？”

“这很难说。”Bond觉得自己找回了一点曾经的感觉，他甚至开始微笑了，“如果你能提供更多证明……也许。”

“那你还是叫我Q更好些。”军需官抽回手，露出了一个几乎无辜的神情，“专业些，特工，我们还有正事要做呢。”

在看到掌纹识别枪的时候，Bond最先想到的却是Q曾经讲演过的气动装置——真奇怪，他自己的伪装身份已经忘得差不多了，却对这种细枝末节印象深刻：“专业还是业余爱好，嗯？”

“反正现在是专业的了。”Q可以说是滴水不漏，“输入你的掌纹后只能由你击发，像是一种个人宣言……还有这个标准无线电发射器。”

“你能靠着它找到我吗？”Bond回想起自己突兀出现在M家中时，后者并不如预期那样惊讶，不禁生出一个猜想。

“不需要它也行。”Q却不知道某人曾经胆大妄为到这种地步，因此近乎傲然地宣称道。被验证了猜想的007却没有就此追问下去，而是带着一种莫名的笑意抱怨道：“这点装备不算丰富吧？”

“我们可不再造炸弹笔了。”Q怀疑地瞥了他一眼，却看不透特工那抹笑容的含义。军需官索性站起身来，却最终忍不住转身补充道：“祝你在前线好运。并且……请将装备完整归还。”

而James·天杀的·装备毁灭者·Bond似乎从最开始就没有承诺过这件事。这是后来因为007奇差无比的装备归还率而心累的军需官的想法。

假如前任情人成为同事算是 “好运”，那Bond宁可在下一秒得知Q其实是一名卧底（再一次，这真的会好处理很多），把省下的运气用来让自己的任务变得顺利一些。

上海的行动完全搞砸了，而且责任全在Bond自己。唯一的线索将他引向澳门的一场赌局。M没有对他的失手作过多评价，或许她已经有所预料，但Bond懒得去思考这些事。

他承认Moneypenny的出现是个惊喜，千真万确，他没有期待什么别的。

“Q害怕坐飞机。”

“……他当然会怕。”Bond握着PPK的手停顿了一秒，然后将军需官的作品放在台面上。

Moneypenny带来的消息索然无味。名单被破解只是时间问题。他对那名新任军需官的兴趣要大得多。

Q，或者Quentin·Holmes，至少Bond在三个月前从来没有在MI6见到过这么一个人。现在Q的档案必然已经被抽走了，他有些后悔没有在更早的时候看看能否寻到蛛丝马迹。

“别想打他的主意。”Moneypenny拿着剃刀威胁式地比划了一下，“也别想让我帮忙看他的档案。人是M亲自带回来的，连Mallory都没说什么。别给自己找麻烦。”

“你喜欢他。”Bond的微笑还淹没在那些剃须泡沫里。他自己当然不会试图去弄Q的档案——他的技术也就限于破解一下M的密码，而且多半是从她平日的习惯入手。

“为什么不？”Moneypenny暧昧地笑，“年轻的男孩，比你们这些老狗好多了。我喜欢他对红茶的品味。”

“看好他，小心他在下午茶时间作出什么毁灭世界的计划。”Bond告诫道，“他已经这么威胁过我了。”

“是你喜欢他才对。”Moneypenny露出了一个了然于胸的笑容，“你什么时候对新人这么上心了？”

“他太年轻了。”Bond说，“连飞机都不敢坐。他会晕血吗？”

Q不像是原本就属于这个体系，否则他们的训练标准未免太低了。他或许早已列在他们的招徕名单上，又或者正是自己的那次任务，让年轻人进入了MI6的视野。

“相信我，得罪我们的新军需官没有任何好处。”Moneypenny怜悯地看着他，“你总有一天会知道的。”

Bond思考了半秒是否要告诉Moneypenny自己曾经与军需官相识——然后他把这个念头彻底丢开。可爱的助理小姐肯定会把重点放在他们曾经滚过的床单上，但Bond和Q都知道那无关紧要。

他决定自己完成这个谜题，关于他们年轻神秘的军需官，新的Q。

网络搜索倒也并非一无所获。他近乎盲目地输入“Quentin·Holmes”作为关键词，跳出来的结果中却有大半围绕一个叫做“Sherlock·Holmes”的家伙。眼熟的深色卷发和矜傲疏离的神情，还有极高的智商——Bond倒不至于直接下断言，但他觉得这个发现很值得一试。

值得期待。  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

你知道整个故事。”

“……孤儿通常是最佳人选。”

“他也是？”

M转头看着他，特工仅以一副全然无谓似的的表情回望。

“某种角度来说，是这样不错。”

Bond无意将Silva的出逃责任尽数归咎于Q。

MI6已经被Silva渗透得太过彻底，而Q尚未来得及完全置换整个防御体系。无论年轻的军需官有多天才，这种仓促迎战的结局都不会太美好。

但在有惊无险地躲过那辆地铁之后，007依旧忍不住磨了磨牙。耳机里Q的声音略有失真，但那种矜持淡漠的语气依旧清晰。当Bond不得不追赶一辆已经启动的列车时，他几乎要认为Q是在蓄意报复——偏偏某人还不忘补充一句：“原谅我经验不足——我不是故意让你赶火车的。”

至少Q没有因为被算计而挫败到一蹶不振。Bond苦中作乐地想，一边认命地继续在人群中追踪Silva。

虽然那辆突兀出现的地铁让他没能抓住对方，但所幸他没有晚太多。在确定M已经上车后他一脚将油门踩到底，把尚还处于茫然的Tanner直接甩在身后。

“007，你现在是要绑架我吗？”即使刚刚从生死之间走了一遭，M依旧很快找回了素来的强硬态度。这也是Bond欣赏她的一点。

“这只是一种看法而已。”Bond流畅地打着方向盘，闪过闻讯赶来的警力支援，“他的目标是你。”

M在短暂的沉默后开口道：“太多人因我而死。”

Bond因为这句话有一瞬间的怔愣。但他迅速就事论事起来：“既然如此，我们就不能一直跟着他的步调走——得由我们制定游戏规则了。”

“所以我是饵？”M平铺直叙地问道。Bond从后视镜里与她对视了一眼，后者神色虽然有些疲倦，但眼神依旧冷静，“All right. 不要牵扯更多人了。”

然而下一秒Bond就若无其事地打开了耳机：“Q？我需要帮助。”

M的表情在那一瞬间变得十分奇怪，但Bond正专注于和军需官提要求，所以没有注意到她古怪的神色：“我需要你制造一些只有Silva才能追踪的线索，你能做到这件事吗？”

“我想这不符合程序。”耳机中Q的声线有一丝轻微的焦躁，但下一句话中，他那永远置身事外般的微嘲又回来了，“看来我在间谍界的美好前程要完了。”

“放轻松，M批准了，你只要别被Mallory发现就行。”Bond事不关己地说道，“大不了你继续回去当教书匠？”

通讯那头短暂地停顿了一下，然后Q干脆利落地掐断了通话。Bond微微一笑，将蓝牙耳机放回口袋。随即他发现M正通过后视镜用一种锐利的眼神看着他。

“你认识我们的新军需官？”

Bond立即意识到自己犯了一个错误——不过应该不严重，所以他只是耸了耸肩。但M似乎对此有全然不同的理解，她的表情像是一种恍然和恨铁不成钢的混合物。

“本性难移。”她哼了一声。

Bond以自己的角度理解了一下这句评价，然后作为赞美欣然接受了。

他们连夜换车开往苏格兰，返回过去（Back in time）。这辆Aston·Martin的改装工程还是由那位年长的Q主持的。然而那位离真正的光荣退休只差一点点的老家伙，已经死在了MI6的爆炸里。但此时他们谁也不愿提及此事。

Q并不是真的害怕Mallory。

如果他当真要为007保密，他大可以在自己的电脑上完成所有工作，而不是肆无忌惮地使用公共投屏，附带一个拎着啤酒的Tanner，再把整个Q branch清场——大张旗鼓到不可思议的地步。

毕竟Mallory是个聪明人。

而且这位聪明人未必愿意一直和Mycroft站在同一条船上。

所以他装作不知所措的笨拙模样，圆一个早就四处漏风的谎。果然Mallory甚至相当善意地提醒了一下A9公路的事，并若无其事地表明自己会和他们站在同一边。

Q近乎冷酷的理智旁观了Tanner对Mallory产生敬意的过程，并且迅速判断出后者接任M会给自己带来更多好处——毕竟和Q有协议的是M而不是他。

而Mallory对他真正能做到的事情一无所知。

他的目光再次投向屏幕上的“Scotland”。那里仿佛注定要成为一切开始和结束的地方。

M醒来时只觉得身体像是没加润滑的老旧机械。她有些费力地从车里挪出来，舒展了一下，然后走到007身边，和他一起远眺笼罩在晨雾中的荒凉山地。

他们就007的过去简短地交谈了几句。然后Bond状似不经意地问了那个问题。

M很难说清自己在听到他探询Q的信息时的心情——她对Q的态度一直十分复杂。一方面后者确实遵守诺言，为她争取到了足够和Mycroft对抗的支持；另一方面她讨厌一切威胁或者近似于威胁的情形。

Q和Silva的区别在于前者并未真正踩过她的底线。但这种洞察力也令她更加心生戒备。

她无意追究Q在Silva出逃事件中的责任——假如Q的权限足够，她确信Silva只能乖乖呆在囚室里。追究这个问题只会引出另一个问题：为什么Q到现在仍然没有足够的权限，以至于连整顿Q branch的过程都磕磕绊绊、持续至今？

答案显而易见，是她自己没有给新任军需官完整的授权。而Q以一贯以来的知趣保持沉默。

Bond则更关心M透露出的蛛丝马迹。

M显然了解Q的故事，就像是了解Bond的故事一样。他从未怀疑过M对手下人的掌控力（Silva只是个糟糕的意外），所以Q的情形应当与自己类似。

但这使得他接下来的调查愈发艰难。越是人际关系单薄，想要抹去就越简单。他很怀疑还有什么线索剩下。

“他是不是找到了我，在我回来报到之前？”当他们在窗边等待Silva时，Bond又一次提出问题。

“是这样。”M已经不愿和他再纠缠下去了，回答起来十分简短。但过了一会儿她又补充道，“你应该好好和他合作，Double-O-Seven，收敛一下你的某些作风——我不会再帮你收拾烂摊子了。”

Bond挑起一个兴味盎然的笑：“我由他全权负责？所以说他确实是‘我的’军需官喽？”

“别想太多。”M严厉地警告道，但并不对他抱有什么期望，“别把你那一套带进部里——他是你的同僚而不是你的任务目标。”

Bond回以一个显而易见的假笑：“别轻易下断言，谁知道将来会发生什么呢？”

然后他们不约而同地想起了那个已经死去的财政部职员，并同时感到有些微妙和尴尬，于是默契地结束了这个话题。

显然此时他们都尚未意识到话语中的某些预兆。

“Sky——fall.”Q打了一个冷战，“我讨厌这个名字。真见鬼，为什么要把这两个糟透了的单词拼在一起？”

刚刚从外面回来的Tanner有些莫名其妙地看了他一眼，但Q看起来似乎只是在无聊地碎碎念，所以他并未开口询问。毕竟等待的过程确实令人焦躁，他都忍不住去放松了一下。

Q方才和M结束最后一次通话——当然，007主动回避，表示自己去后面拿采石用的炸药。而在听闻他们所在的庄园名为“Skyfall”后，Q只觉得这次行动的前景变得十分渺茫。

这种预感在得知M决定完整授权给自己后变得更加明显了。鉴于她的“慷慨”，Q终于难得真心实意地说：“祝你们好运，M，我希望你告诉我你不是在留遗言。”

“为什么不能认为是你终于获得了我的信任？”M依旧没什么好声气，“还是说你认为你自己没有资格？”

“你比所有人都清楚我值不值得这个。”短暂的静默后Q有些奇怪地笑了一声，“也正因为此，我知道你有多难对我托付信任。”

M没有再回复。

M再没有回复。

“我说过那不是什么好兆头。”

Q对着自己唯二的听众，相当真情实意地发出了一声感慨。可惜图灵和史矛革并不能领会他话语中饱含的感情：“所有事情和‘坠落（fall）’搭上边之后都会变坏。”

图灵依旧没有从笔电上下来的意思，而史矛革用一个漂亮的跳跃宣告了自己的立场——他和Q可不一样，非常热爱各种高处，此刻正居高临下地鄙视着自己的主人。Q叹了口气，把图灵从笔电上抱下来，再次打开这次事件的档案。

M的讣告他仅仅一扫而过。她的故事已经结束了，之后的剧目与她再无关系。

Q将更多精力放在了其他死者的信息上。这些人并不全是Silva的手下，还有一些是短期雇佣的打手。其中一个是近半年在英国本地和Silva签的合同。照片上的男人正从络腮胡里挤出了一个假惺惺的笑。

Q一手顺着图灵的长毛，一手将这位仁兄的档案精简成不涉及敏感问题的版本，转头就发到了Dr. Watson的邮箱里，根本不考虑前军医盯着那份死者档案，内心会生出多少惊涛骇浪。

只是一个很简单的手段，拖慢了本该听命的下属的脚步。作为替补的络腮胡先生便有幸参加了Skyfall庄园的篝火晚会。这一切的始作俑者，Q，心平气和地关掉所有程序，开始盯着空荡荡的壁炉发呆。

他只感觉到平静，一种非常可怕的平静，既不为帮Sherlock完成了一次报复而开怀，也不对M的逝世感到惆怅悲伤。

Quentin·Holmes不是一个完整的人。

图灵在他腿上伸了一个懒腰，然后轻盈地跳到了地上。它现在已经长得和老图灵没什么区别了。而史矛革也同样三步做两步，跳回到了自己的小伙伴身边。

“没有心真是一件可怕的事。”Q俯下身，趴到地毯上，对史矛革和图灵说，“可怕之处在于我一点也不觉得可怕。”

图灵懵懵懂懂地用软乎乎的肉垫呼了他一下，差点打歪他的眼镜。而史矛革依旧傲娇地舔着自己的爪子。

“幸好你们都不在乎这一点。”他轻轻笑了。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

他在下班的地铁上收到了一条消息。年轻人不动声色地划开那条提示，垂下眸子思索了一会儿。然后他像是想好了如何回复，开始快速地输入一些东西。

事实上那不是什么短信、邮件或者社交账户提醒，而是一条警报——有人入侵了Q那间小小的公寓，而军需官亲自设计的防御体系立即将消息传给了他。

Q在等待系统再次反馈的过程中有些焦躁。普通窃贼几乎不可能进入室内；而倘若来者不善，他很为史矛革和图灵的安危感到忧虑。至于他的新住址为什么会泄露出去，就是另外一个问题了。

在地铁抵达下一站时新的报告传了过来。预置算法在监控视频中仅筛选出不到十秒的人像信息，显然闯入者是个中好手，精通规避监控摄像的各种技巧。唯一一个没被完全躲开的相机是属于两只猫的——用来保证它们的饮食，并不出于人类的使用考虑，因而容易被忽视。

于是Q在自家的猫食盆上方看见了一个007——他险些因此将手机摔下地铁轨道。

被发现的特工同时看见了那个摄像头。在短暂的讶然后，Bond勾起了一抹饶有兴味的笑，随即坦坦荡荡地坐到沙发上去了。Q对这种堪称厚颜无耻的作风毫无办法，努力压制住直接报告MI6有人入侵军需官住所的冲动，愤愤然地将手机揣回口袋。

理智告诉他Bond根本不会在乎这些，但假如007出现在新任军需官家中的消息走漏，Q没法想象MI6的氛围会变得多奇怪。人们会因此议论纷纷、轮番打扰军需官的工作来套取八卦——这种可怕的前景让Q几乎打了一个冷战。

“我希望你能给出一个合理的解释，Double-O-Seven.”终于回到自己家的Q面无表情，“闯空门可不是什么礼貌的行为，虽然我也没对你的礼仪怀有什么幻想就是了。”

“出于友谊的拜访，Q，我偶尔也会想进行一些正常的社交活动。”Bond依旧泰然自若地坐在沙发上，而史矛革——Q痛恨这个叛徒——盘踞在特工腿上，很有狐假虎威的架势，“下次我会记得和你约好时间的。”

“我不记得我们有任何超过工作同事范畴的关系。”

007看着他的表情像是纵容一个任性的孩子，带有一种刻意为之的爱怜：“是什么摧毁了你的记忆力，我的军需官？”

“或许是连续的加班？毕竟某位双零特工慷慨地将PPK喂给了科莫多龙。”Q略微偏头，然后放弃继续就这个问题进行毫无意义的扯皮，反正007总有理由。他更关心的是另一件事，“你从哪里知道了我的地址？”

Q当然早就离开了Mrs. Jones的公寓。他在和M见面后的次日便结清了房租，以令人惊叹的效率迅速选定了一间精装修的复式公寓。他仍然没有动用那笔遗产，而是用公务员的可怜工资兢兢业业地供着房贷。但无论如何，这个地址和他的档案一样都是机密。

“我们除了扣扳机之外也会点别的技能，Q。”Bond从容地微笑，“否则我们早就玩完啦。”

撒谎。Q有些不自然地挪开视线。就算是00特工也不可能在他毫无知觉的情况下跟踪他，但他确实一时毫无头绪。他有些心烦意乱地将公文包丢到柜子上，懒得再分给特工一个眼神，走进厨房开始烧水，希望借助伯爵茶的清新香气舒缓自己的神经。

在这个过程中Bond的目光一直停留在他身上，并随着时间的推移，那原本浮于表面的笑意逐渐蔓延到更深的眼底。Q的外表几乎没有任何变化，他依旧年轻、瘦削，把自己裹在过分宽松的外套里，纤细的腕骨上浮着青色的血管。只是那双绿眸中透露出的不再是未褪尽的稚气和学者的好奇，只剩下纯然的理智审视。

对生人更加敏感的图灵已经从楼上跑了下来，在Q脚边转来转去，偶尔转过头，朝特工投来一个谨慎的眼神。

真像。Bond作出了一个十分中肯的评价。

等Q端着马克杯从厨房回来时，特工提出了自己的诉求：“Q，你甚至不愿给客人一杯喝的吗？”

“我的公寓里没有酒精类饮品。”Q干巴巴地说，“如果你是说这个的话。”

“简直不可思议——你真的成年了吗？”

“我不储备酒精和我的年龄没有关系，007，你的逻辑思维已经退化到这种程度了？”

“那你至少应当给我一杯茶。”

“我还有猫要喂，还有房贷要还，”Q的口吻十分理所应当，像是在列举一条举世皆知的公理，“所以我只有一个杯子，没法再给你变一个出来。”

“你想和我用同一个杯子可以直说的。”

猝不及防的Q差点被呛到喘不过气。他狼狈地将杯子搁到桌上，一边咳嗽一边找纸巾。小胜一局的Bond为了表示自己的大度，迅速（且无视反抗）地帮军需官拭去了茶渍，并在军需官彻底爆发前退到了安全距离之外。

“给你两分钟时间讲清楚来意。”缓过气来的Q瞪着特工，“或者现在就给我滚出去。”

Bond善于审时度势，只不过最终行事全凭自己心意。但现在他大概有些别的考量，因此迅速作出了回答：“我想结束我的休假。”

“那你应当去找M。”

“Mallory只会顾左右而言他，就算我已经给他提交了三次通过的考核报告。”

“你有前科，Double-O-Seven.我十分理解M对你的怀疑。”

“说谎的可不是好孩子，Q。看着我的眼睛告诉我你认为我恢复了吗？”

Q再一次感到气闷——特工微微眯起眼睛笑得胜券在握，西装包裹的体格近乎完美。要知道，007在测试间每进行一次考核，那些数据都会即时同步到Q branch的档案当中。军需官早已知晓现在自己面前这柄凶器已经保养良好，并渴求着再一次出鞘饮血。

“所以，”他叹了口气，“你是想让我向M说说好话。” 

“据我所知Mallory相当重视你的意见。”Bond的语调低沉柔和，他又走近了一点，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛一瞬不转，而Q身后是餐桌导致他无路可退，“帮个忙？”

“不。”

拒绝是如此简洁和利落，以至于007都怔愣了一下。随即他的表情变得有些耐人寻味，却也没有阻止Q像一只猫一样从侧面滑了出去，绕开他走进客厅。

“至少让我知道一个理由？”他慢慢走进客厅，看着Q自顾自地收拾房间，投喂猫咪。闻言军需官抬头看了他一眼。

“理由？”Q重复了一遍，倏地失笑，“瞧，你为什么不先给我一个帮你的理由呢？我看不出你复职对我有什么好处，哪怕是为了让装备回收率好看一些。你是所有保险行业的死对头，所有财务报销的噩梦。假如你想否认这件事，那我要说你真是毫无自知之明了。”

Bond甚至没有因为军需官的指责而挑动一下眉毛。他当然很清楚Q说的是事实。但要他对这产生一丝一毫的愧疚，其难度不亚于感化Silva为世界和平奉献终身（要知道，前提是先让他活过来）。

“Double-O-Seven.”Q再次叹了一口气，“M不可能真的一直不让你出任务，以及就算我确实希望你早日退休，我也不会公开发表这种意见。所以请你现在回去耐心等待，在我的耐心耗光之前。”

Bond的表情在他提到“退休”时发生了一些细微的变化。眼周和唇角线条的微妙移动折射出特工隐藏的恼怒。他依旧笑着，却让Q觉得更加危险，仿佛被什么猛兽盯住。

“我能够完成任务并且能完成得像以前一样好。”Bond轻柔地说，“而休假时间太长会让我感到无聊，而且我想你们应该也不会喜欢看到我太无聊的样子。”

“你不应当威胁我，007。”Q不自觉地站直了，当那双蔚蓝色的眼睛变得像冰一样的时候，一种生物逃避危险的天性似乎攥住了他，让他的呼吸节奏有些错乱。他唯一做到的就是当特工逐渐逼近他的时候，不至于丢脸地腿软或者发抖。

“我没有威胁你，Q。”Bond已经站在一个过分贴近的位置——暧昧，也可以说充满压迫感地——贴在军需官耳畔，“只是我无聊的时候就会比较充满好奇心，比如说那天晚上你知不知道我是007，又比如……关于你的姓氏Holmes……”

他突然抬手攥住了Q扬起的手腕，稍稍退回一点，饶有兴致地看着脸色冰冷的军需官。镜片后的深绿眸子瞳孔放大，仿佛燃着被冒犯的怒火。但Bond很清楚这种时刻退缩只意味着功亏一篑，因此他堪称变本加厉地用将Q的另一只手扣在了身后，导致两个人的距离再次拉近到了可怕的地步。

“你的脉搏太快了。”当他说话时，那种低沉的振动几乎让Q错觉自己的心脏停跳了一拍，事实则是他的身体器官背叛了他的思想，鼓噪得如同夏日的群蛙。过快的心率让他有种晕眩的感觉，他不由自主地闭了闭眼睛。然而Bond还没有放过他的打算，“好吧，让我想想怎么讨好我的军需官……这有点难，不过我还记得Quentin的喜好，希望没有太大的变化——”

“闭嘴，James·Bond.”Q的声音有些干涩和隐忍，像是在努力克制什么，“放开我然后从我的公寓消失。”

“你确信这是你真实的想法吗？”007听出了这份自抑，低笑着在他耳畔低语，伴随着颈侧的温暖呼吸。当Q感受到动脉附近的压迫感时，他几乎控制不住自己的呻吟，“我猜你从最开始就知道我是谁，我就不追问下去了。但007这个身份让你感到兴奋吗？”

Q最后一点抗争的意图被抽走了——因为这句话他妈的对极了。

当Q再次睁开眼睛时，那双深绿的眸子因为光线原因变得更像一种暗沉的墨绿。

“如果你想用这种方式贿赂我，James·Bond，”他清晰地咬出了特工的名字，语气是混杂嘲讽的调笑，“那就该再努力点（try harder）。”

因为Quentin·Holmes热爱一切危险的、不循常规的人和事，以一种堪称病态的迷恋态度。大多数时候他都会用Holmes的理智和冷静封存这种飞蛾扑火般的痴迷倾向，鉴于这种倾向险些毁掉他和Sherlock两个人。

但现在007以一种堪称肆无忌惮的暴力方式摧毁了这种自制。

“With pleasure.”Bond在短暂的讶异后迅速回神。他很喜欢这个发展。

这一次Bond的动作要更激烈、更直接。当Q被Bond放倒在床上时，军需官有些迷迷糊糊地想着，慢慢翻了个身，看着Bond折返回去关好卧室门，防止两只猫跑进来。

然后Bond走过来再次吻了他。

这个吻给Q的感觉十分微妙。他不禁想起很久之前（谁知道？现在一切都遥远得像是上辈子）酒店房间里的那个吻。那时候他们互相隐瞒身份，却又一致决定暂且沉浸在欢愉之中；然而现在的情况恰恰相反，军需官和特工彼此心知肚明，接下来发生的一切将会是另一场试探和博弈。

“你这里有——”Bond在动作间隙比划了一下，Q给了他一个无所谓的表情。

“我有你的体检报告。”

Bond似乎低声笑了一下，然后便继续自己的工作。没有润滑剂使得Q在最开始有些吃力，但他懂得怎么放松自己好让事情变得顺利。疼痛是快感的前奏，甚至是快感的一部分，就好像是一道美味刺身上的芥末，能更加衬托出正餐的甘美。

Bond的另一只手轻轻抚过他因为忍耐而皱起的眉。偶尔他会施以一个足够令Q大脑空白的深吻。那种被剥夺呼吸的感觉令他心跳过速、气息紊乱，很好地转移了他的注意力。

但这还不够。Bond评估了一下现在的情况，他需要看到更加真实的Q。

他随即不再专注于主要目标，而是开始四处点火，巧妙地勾起这具身体每一处的欲望。双零特工都精于利用各种方式来获取自己所需的信息，而007更是个中好手。然而他随即发现Q同样是个难缠的对手。纵然他用尽手段，Q的理智似乎永远超然而嘲讽地旁观着一切。这让Bond有些挫败又有些被激起了斗志。

他决意要将年轻的天才拉下神坛。

“嘶……你弄疼我了。”Q叹息着抱怨，在Bond突然进入自己体内时。但007温和而不容置疑地压制住了他的小动作。

“现在你最好听我的，军需官。”他缓慢地抽出一些又快而重地顶回去，直逼得年轻人仰头发出难耐的呻吟，“经验还是很重要的。”

经验确实很重要。Q几乎被他整个对折起来。每一下冲撞都精确地顶在要害（希望他在射击测验中也有同样的成绩），让年轻的军需官陷入快感带来的飘忽和晕沉之中。而当第一次高潮来临后，毫无间隙的顶撞开始令Q觉得有些不妙。他的身体被迫在外力作用下继续保持兴奋，不应期的刺激令快感变得有些像折磨。

残存的理智告诉他请求不会有用，所以他并未作徒劳的努力，而是努力在失控和清醒间找到一个平衡。Sherlock曾经与他分享过7%溶液的感受——你要掌控它而不是被它掌控，他如是说，声音遥远得像个梦境——Q猜测那大概和现在的感受差不多，虽然Sherlock也没能坚守到最后。

他在第二次高潮后眼神涣散仿若失神，色泽诱人的唇微微张着，缺乏色素沉积的下体堪称凌乱。但Bond的眸色更加深邃——他仍然一无所获。Q依旧没有给他任何窥测的机会。

“Good job，Q。”他低声自语，而Q恐怕根本没听清。而且紧接着他就被换了一个体位。特工在维持插入的同时将他抱了起来，瞬间的失重感令年轻人骤然发出一声惊叫。

“不！别这样……不要！”Bond在意识到不对前又颠弄了一下，然而Q骤然绷紧的身体和极度恐慌的叫喊令他迟疑地停下了。Q无疑陷入了某种糟糕的负面情绪中。他不顾一切地紧紧抱着Bond，头埋在男人的颈窝里。这个体位他们之前虽然没有用过，但Q也未曾明确表达过对这个不算罕见的体位的厌恶。可现在——他似乎是真的被吓坏了。

Q讨厌飞行。Bond回想起这件事，难道是因为失重感？军需官过于激烈的反应令他陷入了两难：寻找Q的弱点进行突破无疑是他的目标，但出于某种情绪他实在没法对现在这个甚至在瑟瑟发抖的男孩下手。

Q不是敌人，至少现在不是。007最后这样说服自己，他不应当被太过残酷的对待。所以他轻轻将人放回了床上。然而在落到实处的瞬间Q便不顾一切地吻了上来，即使气息依旧不稳。但他甚至刻意收缩了一下内里，将特工逼出了一声咆哮。

现在他又变成那个让Bond觉得欠操的小家伙了，而且比之前更加投入和热情。Bond在享受的同时不禁有些懊恼地想，这是否是Q的某种逃避问题的伎俩。但他既然已经决定网开一面就不会反悔。因此他只是报复性地逼着年轻人又射了两次，然后就怀着一种莫名的遗憾感觉结束了这次交锋。

第三天傍晚的时候，Bond如愿从Mallory拿到了新的任务，并以一贯的招摇风度走进了Q branch的地盘。军需官已经恢复了往日的风轻云淡，交付装备时也不忘叮嘱完璧归赵（即使这更像是徒劳）。但007确信自己仍然能够捕捉到那双像无机质宝石一样的眸子中藏着的火焰。

毕竟他曾比任何人都真切地感受过那种温度。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

“你有收到我寄的明信片吗？”

“你这是在加重我们的工作量，Double-O-Seven.”Q抿了一口半凉的红茶，“你不会不知道所有信件都需要经过安全检查吧？”

“我下次会记得直接寄给你的。”扬声器里特工声线隐含笑意，而Q微微抿唇，下意识扫视了一下四周：“我不认为昭告天下我的住址已经泄露是件好事，我还没有换公寓的打算。”

“非常抱歉。”自然，特工从来都是口是心非，“顺带问一句，那些明信片不会真的全部被Q branch毁尸灭迹了吧？”

“注意这一层的监控位置——或许还有幸存，我没关心。”Q飞快地入侵整座宾馆的内部网络，“目标明天下午会入住，但你要等到我确认那根记忆棒已经易手后再动手，这涉及到数名线人的安危，所以请不要轻举妄动。”

“只要不再出现一个猫砂盆，我想我没问题了。”监控画面中Bond已经步入自己的房间，于是Q切到其他探头的视野排查安全隐患，“说真的，Q，那都是我认真挑的。你这样未免太残酷了。”

你只是在机场买了一打纪念明信片，然后随意丢进沿途的邮筒里。Q没有把这句话丢给Bond（显得好像他有认真审视过那些卡片似的）。他只是再次抿了抿唇，习惯性地扶了一下镜框：“排查结束，我会让自动程序接管监控，你可以享受你的夜晚了，007。”

“你要下班了吗？”

“是的，鉴于时差我会在明天早上6:30上线。夜间Q branch会有人值班，如果你有需求的话。”虽然是例行安排，但念及某人的前科，Q还是忍不住补充了一句，“除非极端紧急情况，请不要擅自行动。”

“我会的。”007用一种毫无说服力的温柔语调回应道，令Q忍不住叹了一口气，却也只能听之任之。反正Mallory还算通情达理，不会将007的违规行为尽数归咎到军需官身上。

MI6的工作时间很难划出确定的时段，外勤探员接了任务往往满世界跑，服务于他们的内勤自然也要跟着变动。这次Bond跟着目标跑过大半个欧洲又绕回起点，还不算太过昼夜颠倒。在安排好值班又签发了几个项目的进度报告后，Q终于真正从幽深的地下空间爬了出来。

不过他还有一个约会要赴。

如果不是Q从来不穿那些修身的长风衣的话，John可能会在看见那个从Taxi上下来的身影时产生某种荒谬的错觉。但万幸这对堂兄弟在衣物上的品味并不类似。

他看起来依旧过分年轻，至少现在混在一群走进来的学生里毫无违和感。前军医知道与此同时年轻人也正在审视自己，但他早就被某人更无礼的行径养成习惯了。

“抱歉Dr. Watson，晚了一会儿，临时加班。”Q在坐下的同时解释了一句，“希望这里不会让你觉得无聊。”

“Well，事实上挺好的。”John下意识地又环视一圈，“这里有点像我大学时候赶论文的咖啡厅。以及叫我John就行。你工作很忙吗？”

“只是时间不太固定。”Q点了一杯热可可，“我还挺乐在其中的。”

John一时有些无言。他猜测Q现在应该不再是一名软件工程师，但另外的猜测显然不适合在眼下的情景中说出来：“呃……好吧，我只是想问问上次那个档案的事。我想既然你愿意和我见面，那今天应该不会给你带来麻烦吧？”

Q并没有立即回答，而是端起刚刚送来的可可喝了一口。当他放下杯子的时候他轻轻开口：“三点方向和七点方向。”

对这种方向说明相当敏感的前军医迅速转头，立即注意到了那两个已经转开方向的监控探头。这种熟悉的既视感让他有些反感地皱起眉：“Mycroft？”

“他的注意力不一定在这里。”Q平静地说，“只是防患于未然。现在我们就能没有后顾之忧地聊一些东西了。”

“Alright. ”John叹了口气，决定不去深究Q是怎么把这两个探头从大英政府那儿抢来的——反正Holmes总有办法，“他不乐意看到你做的这些吗？”

Q有些短促地笑了一声：“我敢保证他自己正在做和我相同的事，医生，只不过落到他手里的那些结局会比较具有多样性。”

John的表情变得有些忧虑了：“Quentin，我想……他也不愿意看见你这么做。这是有风险的对不对？我说过你可以找我帮忙。”

Q的表情似乎有些动摇。镜片后那双翡翠色的眼睛闪动了一下，偏开了视线：“让你加入进来Sherlock才会真的生气。”

提到那个名字让John一瞬间不自觉地攥紧了裤子的布料。久违的压抑情绪翻涌起来，他无意识地喝了一大口咖啡，才发现自己点的居然是加两颗糖的清咖。但毕竟已经过去了一段时间，他已经能较好地收拾自己的情绪：“……我不想再犯类似的错误了。当初他就是这么把我支开然后……而你对他也很重要。”

Q将目光转回，看着坐在对面的前军医。John开始留胡子了，他眼中的神采不够明亮不够坚定，但说出口的话语却让Q产生了一种奇怪的感觉。他有些不自在地动了动身体：“事实上没有需要我们亲自动手的情况，至少目前没有。而在网络上，现在已经没人能找到我了。”

“那份档案？”有了Sherlock这个小事招摇大事瞒报的前车之鉴，John并没有那么好糊弄。

“他本来就没在做什么好事，所以我把他交给专业人士了。”Q堪称无辜地回望，“我只是怕再不弄出点动静，你会直接去找Mycroft逼问我的下落。放心吧，他现在还没有丧心病狂到这种地步，而且我的老板也不会让他这么做的。”

John露出一个略微了然的表情：“这么说，你现在也为女王陛下服务了？”

“我们都是如此。”Q眨了眨眼睛，“顺便说一句，以后最好避免提起我的名字。”

“听上去像什么老间谍片。”John耸耸肩，“你不会还有个代号吧？”

“说对了，我们就是这么遵循传统。”Q轻轻扯了一下嘴角，想起某个堪称“传统典型”的双零特工。他将这个念头从脑子里赶出去，通过手机向John传了一份资料，“不过你可以把这个给DI Lestrade看看，应该会对他最近的工作有些启发。”

“就像上次的档案？”

“不，这只是一点启发。”Q站起身，“我对结果更好奇一些，但我想最近这段时间探长都对我们这些人印象不佳，只好麻烦一下你了。”

收到消息共享保证的Q并没有提及自己完全可以通过黑进苏格兰场的网络来跟进。他需要让前军医有点事做，既有助于John的心态恢复，又能避免将他牵涉进真正可能有危险的活动。

Q坐在自己思维宫殿的转椅上，挥手间随意调动那些分门别类的光屏。最后他的目光停在了一副地图上。两个光点分别闪烁在欧洲大陆的不同角落。还有一些色彩各异的标注散布各处。他面无表情地将手指搭在一起，根据信息补全了两个光点的活动轨迹，陷入沉思。

他的思考被现实中的信息提示音打断了。他从思维宫殿中抽身，从枕边摸过手机，在看到备注后不由得叹了一口气。

“你一定要在没找到人共度良宵的情况下打扰你的军需官的睡眠吗？”他输入了这句话，作为对那张夜景照片的回复。至于007什么时候弄到的自己的号码？他已经懒得深究了。

Bond的回复来得非常快：“毕竟你要对此负责，Q，我可是因为心有所属而拒绝她们的。”

Q在读到这句话时感受到一种非常微妙的情绪。这对他来说很少见，毕竟他已经有十几年不曾有过过于丰富的感情了，残留下来的都是一些极端而顽固的东西——然而自从他遇见James·Bond，这种频率似乎有点超标。并且他对Bond这种本能般的调情习惯感到适应不良：“我希望这只是个玩笑，或者你能屈尊告诉我我的理解出现了偏差？”

这一次的回复就没那么快了：“我想你没有理解错误。以及，你为什么这么说？”

“和工作伙伴搞在一起对我来说已经很不专业了，更别说让事故扩大化。”Q想了想，还是继续写道，“又及，我认为这‘应当’是个玩笑。”

Bond没有再回复。而Q也绝不会让第二个人知道他盯着手机直到某个小程序告诉他联系人已经关机。他摁灭了屏幕，在黑暗中反思整件事故。归根究底还是他不正常的迷恋倾向作祟，而及时止损无疑是最佳选择。可惜某些痼疾之所以被称为痼疾，意味着他早已与之做过许多艰难而徒劳的斗争。

他现在唯一能指望的就是Bond能主动退出——像007对待之前的无数情人那样。起码这是比较正常的发展。  
以及他必须停止想象Bond是否会因为自己的强调而受伤。那太愚蠢了，Q没有资格去考虑他人的情感创伤问题，鉴于他自己从来都自顾不暇。

“真该死。”Bond的目光从手机掉进人工湖的位置转回，面无表情地望着地上那个半死不活的家伙，“这可不能怪我，Q，是这个混蛋把手机踢下去的。”

思考如何回复军需官并没有让007失去对危险的感知。但显然他的装备总是运气不佳，比如在打斗中摔进水里的特制手机。特工蹲在观景栈道边看了看，放弃了把它捞回来的打算，一边返回旅馆主楼一边思索如何补救。

明信片看起来没什么用处——说真的，这是他第一次真正给人寄这玩意儿——而军需官又如此擅长隐瞒和避重就轻。但这让Bond更加着迷于此。他发现自己对军需官的关注似乎有些过度（或许正如Q所说，不够专业，但Bond从来不在乎这个），并不出于排查危险的目的仅仅只是他自己的欲望。

他有些遗憾Q最终还是走进了这个国家的阴影里，但假如不这样他们大概再也不会有交集。至少Q还保留他那种独特的矛盾感：脆弱和坚定、稚气和沉稳、理性和诱惑。他过人的才智始终和他的外表一样吸引着Bond的目光，而军需官的有所隐瞒对特工而言仍是一道有趣的谜题。

“那么，劳烦你现在想想。”当拽着那个情报贩子的头发，并用枪口顶着对方下颌时，Bond堪称耐心地开口，“你手头有什么有意思的电脑程序之类的吗？”  



	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13

“这些是——噢……”Q用一种几近不善的眼光看着自己办公桌上的卡片，“谁把它们拿过来的？”

跟在他身后的Moneypenny挑起了一边眉毛。

“Sir，毕竟这些明信片的收件人都是你。”闻声探头进来的R耸了耸肩，“而且都通过了安全检查，我们没有理由再留着它们。”

“你们为什么不直接把它们丢进碎纸机呢？”Q不抱什么希望地说，随意翻动了一下那些仅仅签着某人名字缩写的卡片，“我记得我说过这只是个玩笑。”

“但你是第一个让007实现这个玩笑的人。”Moneypenny用一种介于调侃和审视之间的眼光看着他，“我敢肯定所有人都很好奇这其中有什么缘由。”

“缘由？”Q相当平淡地反问了一句，在自己的位子上坐了下来，“我现在对这次完整回收装备的可能感到非常不安，或许这是007的某种预告方式？”

“那家伙可不会因为丢失装备心怀愧疚。”Moneypenny的口气不容置疑，但思及刚刚见过的那辆只剩车架的Aston·Martin，她似乎也没有那么绝对了，“不过M确实决定对他做出一些限制。”

Q等待着Moneypenny的下文。后者叹了口气：“你知道Bond把失联当成习惯，即使每一位M和他的联络官都痛恨这件事。”

Q不置可否地“唔”了一声——他没有必要让其他人知道自己自有办法追踪到特工，鉴于他并不介意Bond进行一些违反预定计划的活动，事实上。只要能更高效地完成任务，Q的适应性比他们想象中要好很多。

他很清楚James·Bond的能力，并知道特工善于利用自身的一切来达成目的。007非常聪明，并且他会像一条真正的猎犬那样锲而不舍地追逐，且始终为女王陛下服务。那么这就已经够了。想方设法把他变成某种只会听命的无脑武器未免太过浪费。

但Q出于职责还是看了看那封邮件的详情：M指示他研发某种无法拆卸的定位装置（他尽可能忍住了一个白眼）。为了自己的猫和贷款，Q决定忍住对这种双刃剑模式的吐槽，转而将其变成某种实验自己新乐趣的机会。他一直都很想试试纳米材料，这或许是个好机会。

他一边思索一边下意识地将桌面清空，随即沉浸入医用纳米材料以及种种衍生的构想之中。他现在有一个单独的办公室而R懂得帮他挡掉那些浪费时间的琐事（他简直要爱上她了，她真的不可或缺），所以他得以尽情地游荡在这片新奇而美妙的天地里。

因此那些被随意推开的明信片没有引起任何关注似乎也理所应当，而它们最终的去向可能真的是碎纸机——但Q并不关心，至少看起来是这样。他后来连一个眼神都没分给那些可怜的纸片。

和生化科的Zoe的谈话很愉快。Q对她的初始印象只有部门活动时一张略显严肃的脸，但事实上这位同样拥有双博士学位的女士并不难相处。Q不需要刻意放缓自己的思维来等对方反应，Zoe能很快理解他的意图并给出简洁而清晰的答复。

这种高效的沟通让Q的精神得到了舒缓。他们自然而然地开始讨论一些其他的专业问题。直到Zoe桌上的内线电话响了，她接了起来。

“这里是生化科。”她在听了第一句话之后表情变得有些奇异，并下意识看了一眼Q，“……是的，他在这里。好的，我会转告他。”

“R正在找你。”她放下听筒，“有一位……呃……特工正在你的办公室等你。”事实上她不自在的表情已经很能说明问题了——就算是在MI6，那群有杀人执照的家伙也总让人下意识地回避。

但作为例外之一的Moneypenny说准了一件事：James·Bond才不会为了几个“小东西”心怀愧疚呢——看看他大摇大摆走进Q branch的样子，即使他一件装备都没带回来。后面这部分是R向Q描述的，后者并未瞻仰到特工昂首阔步的神态，只在自己的办公室里找到了一只懒洋洋的007。

然而当Q看清楚Bond正在端详的是什么后，他原本积蓄的怒气突然就被削去了一大截。

“看来我没猜错，你更喜欢梵高。”男人坐在Q的转椅上，抬起那双蓝得令人心悸的眼睛，朝他扬了扬那张明信片——幸免于难，运气“极佳”，像是不经意落在那堆乱糟糟的资料里一样——而那片过分鲜亮的张扬黄色让Q差点退了一步。

“很抱歉，事实上我对绘画并没有深入研究过。”Q尽量让自己看起来正常一点，只要像往常一样就好。他快步走到007面前，状似自然地将明信片抽走，随意地将它往小书架上一插，然后转身双手抱臂俯视悠然自得的特工，“毕竟这对于提高装备回收率没有任何作用。”

“别那么绝对，Q。”Bond肯定读出了他肢体语言中的抗拒，眼中滑过一抹自得，“就当满足我的好奇心，说不定下次我就能多带几件装备回来了。”

“这不是交易，007。你本来就该把装备带回来。”Q叹了口气，从桌上翻出表格，“手机怎么回事？”

“这可不怪我，它是被那个混账特意踢下去的。”

填写装备丢失原因令Q心情烦躁，特别是Bond还在孜孜不倦地想要透过那副《向日葵》挖出更多东西。Q承认这是自己一时不察留下的把柄，但这不意味着他的防线就全面溃败了。007永远不会知道一些东西，也不会再有人知道那些事了。

“好吧，这次是真的给你带了礼物。”Bond在发觉这次尝试又失败后耸了耸肩，从西装内袋里摸出了一个U盘，放在了Q的办公桌上，“希望你会对这个感兴趣。不过也提醒你不要犯上次那种错误，最好先检查一下。”

“同样的错误我不会犯第二次。”Q平淡地回应，但更多的原因是他的注意力完全被那个小存储设备引走了。他拿起U盘的时候犹豫了一下，即使现在他有绝对的自信保护好MI6的系统，但这不是Bond需要知晓的事。所以他还是将这个小东西先连上了自己的笔记本。

“……真让人意外。”Q在初步检视完一切后喃喃道，“这是Silva的作品。”

这个名字令Bond稍稍坐正了一点，笑容也收敛了：“我没想到是这种惊喜，看来我的提醒很有价值？”

“不。”Q简短地吐出一个词。他仍然在以一种Bond难以理解的速度阅读那些代码，片刻后年轻地军需官点了点头，“没有危险。这只是他用来练手的东西。而我已经彻底更新了MI6整个系统，就算他再来一次也是会‘迷路’的。”

“上次你这么自信的时候我们弄丢了他。”

Q几乎是蔑视地瞥了他一眼，但007却似乎对这种堪称挑衅的眼神兴味盎然：“如果你的自信不是狂妄——那我越来越好奇M给你的授权究竟是什么了。”

他们都知道特工说的是曾经的那位M。Q终于将目光从代码上完全移到Bond身上，深绿的眼瞳如同某种无机质的矿物般透彻冷硬。他听出了007的未竟之言：Bond已经知晓了二次授权（这倒不太意外，Q毫不怀疑M会留下一手牵制自己）的意义，并猜出Mallory并不知道其中关窍。

“你会去告诉Mallory吗？”Q的语气冲淡到听不出任何疑问，“不，他还没有得到你的完全效忠，而军需官要比一个发号施令的上级有用多了。你不会浪费这种资源的。”

“所以你确实能帮我绕开Mallory。”Bond轻声说道，而Q早已当着他的面将这间办公室的监控切成某种循坏模式，“他也没有获得你的忠诚。”

“为了英国和女王。”Q转开转椅，略微偏了偏头，而Bond不会让任何人知道这个小小的动作十分……令他着迷，“这对于我们来说够了吗？”

“我会继续看着你的。”007努力让自己不要被这种不自知的诱惑动摇分毫，同样靠回椅背，神态自若，“最好不要让我发现你违反了游戏规则。”

“不用再提醒我你有杀人执照了，Double-O-Seven.”Q索然无味般地撇了撇嘴，“我很清楚你非常善于利用它。而且显然，这句话该返还给你毕竟我才是那个追踪你们的人，而且我可没打算背着Mallory干什么大事情。”

Bond希望自己成功掩饰了那点惊讶和面临威胁的本能杀意：“将来的事情谁能说得清呢？”

Q只丢给他一个明晃晃写着“我全都知道”的眼神，然后就不再愿意费心和他玩这种语言游戏了。Bond花了半分钟考虑是否需要一些行动让Q开口或者闭嘴，然后迅速将这个极为愚蠢的主意丢掉。最后他打定了一个主意。

他在经过军需官身边的时候突然伸臂扣住了年轻人几乎可以说是“纤细”的腰身，将人拉进自己怀里，温热的气息暧昧地扑在对方颈侧。Q在短暂的惊讶之后选择按兵不动，等着特工出牌。

“我觉得到现在我们都能相信彼此的专业性。”007的声线低沉悦耳，让Q的心跳变了一拍，“而且那不是什么玩笑，我不会把工作那一套用在同伴身上。所以——”

“所以你想要一段较为稳定、甚至是长期的床上关系？”然而Q的用语永远平铺直叙，声线也毫无波动，“可以理解，但我不想作为其中的参与者。”

Bond先是被Q毫无修饰的描述方式噎了一下，又被这么直截了当的拒绝弄得彻底没了脾气，但他仍然没有放手让军需官开溜的意思：“就算是你说的那样吧。排除掉‘不专业’，还有什么原因让你拒绝我？”

这次Q似乎思考了一会儿如何回答，Bond的思绪不由得漂向别处，比如Q似乎比之前又消瘦了一些，现在他甚至觉得臂弯里的人有些硌手。在他的思绪滑向更远处前Q终于出声：“Double-O-Seven，一段关系里的谎言是有上限的，我们这种组合只会意味着谎言数量加倍。”

这个回答也令Bond沉默。妄谈信任对他们来说确实可笑，即使特工不使用“工作模式”对待和自己过夜的人，Q也要比这座大楼里的绝大多数人要更难揣测得多。Bond试图用这项提议给自己增加解密的机会，但Q会对此感到厌倦和疲累——更讽刺的是Bond恰好完全能理解这种疲倦的来源。

“到此为止。”Q推开腰间的手，这次他没有受到阻力，然后恢复了办公室的正常监控。  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

这是Q完全没有预料到的情况。

“他来找过你。”他下了断语，镜片后的目光带着冰凉的怒火，“而你就这么接受了他的说辞？”

John似乎有些尴尬，他在试图找一种更加委婉的方式来表达，可惜Q懒得提醒他每个Holmes都习惯剥离一切情绪化的修饰分析问题。不过Q的怒火也并非主要针对前军医，从来能让Q觉得挫败或偏离预期的只有Mycroft。  
阴魂不散。

“我们都很清楚他做了什么。”他紧紧盯着John，“为什么他在你这里还有信誉可言？”

“这不完全是Mycroft的原因——”John在说出那个名字前迟疑了一下，想起了上次见面时Q的叮嘱，“我自己本来回去也思考了一下，你在做的事情已经超出了普通的危险范围……”

“我和Mycroft的工作又有多大区别呢？”Q面无表情地说，“这条理由不成立。”

“所以我也不喜欢他。”John也回复得很直接，“也不希望你和他越来越像。虽然这听起来有点……但这件事情本来不算你的工作吧？”

“事实上，”Q冷冷地说，“对于我而言只是顺手——这些人的本质有多糟糕你也很清楚，他们撞上我的几率太大了，让我视而不见未免是在开玩笑。”

“但你不该兼职法官。”John的语气变得严厉了一些，“就算是Sherlock也没做过这种事，他只负责抓住他们，审判是法官和陪审团的责任！”

“而他也向我们展示了我们的制度是如何被操纵的。”Q完全不受John的影响，他冷漠地提起了那次糟糕透顶的庭审，“我以为那次教训已经足够深刻了。”

John不可自抑地僵硬了一下。但某种正直的天性或者说原则促使他坚持自己的看法：“滥用权力会让人上瘾，你应该在无法自拔之前收手。”

“你只是因为Albert的死而怀疑我。”Q向后靠着椅背，神色冷淡，“我承认他罪不至死，但他是被他的同伙打穿的脑袋，那个笨蛋怀疑Albert泄露了他的信息。难道你现在要责怪我将他的资料透露给Lestrade、让他误以为是Albert泄密？”

John一时语塞。Mycroft最开始给他看的档案只透露了Albert和一些人的死讯，而那些名字同样出现在了上次Q拜托他转交给Lestrade的资料中。他开始忧虑Q的手段是否超出了某些界限，但似乎Q还没走到无视一切全盘抹杀的地步。

Mycroft现在或许是危言耸听不假，但Q真的能够一直保持底线吗？

“够了。”Q将杯子从自己面前推开，“Mycroft无权来干涉我的活动，他管得未免太宽了一些。而现在看起来我们也没有达成共识的可能，所以我们不需要再进行什么讨论了。”

“Sherlock也不会希望你继续下去。”没人知道John如何尽可能正常地说出那个名字，而Q已经快要走到小隔间的门外，因此没有看见前军医的表情，“他也希望你能够……好好生活下去，你对他来说也很重要。”

“这是我自己的选择。”Q没有回头，“不是每一件我做的事情都与他有关。我没有可怜到这种程度。”

“我注意到你没有吃晚饭。”Bond帮他拉开车门，“想吃点什么？别告诉我你又要点外卖。R说你这个月体检已经偏轻了。”

“你什么时候连她也收买了？” Q不那么认真地指控，但还是乖乖坐进了副驾驶，“而且说真的，你是在跟踪我吗？”

“我说过我会看着你的。”双零特工给了他一个意味深长的微笑，而Q被那双眸子的蓝色晃了一下神，“防止你谋划出什么能把我们一网打尽的计划。”

“我就当这是对我能力的赞美收下了。”Q咕哝着，而Bond因此大笑。

“你总是这么骄傲自满吗？”他转头看了一眼年轻的军需官，因为后者眉眼间的淡淡矜傲而产生一种无可救药的爱意，“我的军需官？”

Q因为这个明显的人称代词挑了挑眉，却不置可否：“过度谦虚不是一种美德，也会对团队合作造成负面影响。”

他们没有谈论方才的会面。Q认为自己是因为不需要解释而感到轻松，不然很难说明为何他在与007共处时感到如释重负。John带给他的是另一种形式的压力。Q早已厌倦了把自己放进“普通人”的框架里，并且对那种莫名其妙的关怀和忧虑感到不适。

但Bond也不是正常人因此一切都很自然。特工想要挖掘他的秘密但不会难以理解他的做法，也不会用什么道德标准来要求他——和秘密机构的人谈论这些无疑是个笑话。

所以Q也不会追究为什么自己一走出咖啡馆就看见某人懒洋洋地靠在车门上。

“004向我推荐过这里。”Bond将车停在了一个相对安静的街区。Q关上车门，在早春微凉的夜里呼出一缕白雾。他们面前是一家装潢低调的店面，半落地磨砂玻璃透出朦胧而温暖的光。他略微侧开视线敛下那点不合时宜的恍惚：“我不太饿。”

Bond揽着他的肩膀走进去，选了一个窗边的位置。Q注意到了这个位子显而易见的观察优越性，显然这也是某种习惯。他有些漫不经心地翻着菜单，随便点了一道烩饭就交给了Bond。后者同样没去看前面那些昂贵正式的菜色，点了一些普通的食物。在侍者询问酒水时Q摇了摇头。

“你戒酒了？”Bond似乎也没打算摄入酒精，直接挥手让侍者离开。这让Q略微有些惊讶，毕竟MI6私下里传说某位特工可能血管里都流淌着烈酒。

“因为体重过轻。”Q有些干巴巴地说，“你已经知道了。”

“天啊，Q。”Bond无奈地摇了摇头，“你真该学会怎么照顾好自己。”

“而我相信酒精也没什么好处。”Q耸了耸肩，“真高兴看到你停止酗酒，那对你保持射击成绩会有帮助的。”

Bond几乎是纵容地微笑。成功完成任务已经让他恢复了一些过去的特质，他有更多的耐性和自信来应对一些无伤大雅的挑衅。但Q并没有继续发表对特工的讽刺或者抱怨，他以一种不太寻常的安静慢慢用餐。Bond观察了一会儿。

“你心情不太好。”他谨慎地选择语句，并不意外Q几乎是怪异地看了他一眼。

但——年轻人想了想，没有说出那句“什么时候007开始热衷于心理咨询了”。这种默认对于Bond来说就是某种心照不宣的示意。于是在开车将人送回公寓后，他相当自然地跟着军需官走上了楼梯。他看着Q和两只猫咪打招呼，放好东西去烧水。史矛革对他不太感兴趣，而图灵这次终于愿意凑过来闻一闻他。

“要不要记一下我的味道？”他试着挠了挠图灵的下巴，褴褛猫歪着头盯了他一会儿，在他脚边绕了两圈才走开。

“你拿到杀人执照的时候是什么感觉？”

Bond抬头看向Q。年轻人靠在厨房门边，静静地等待着答案。

“没什么感觉，事实上。”Bond说，“如果你是想问关于干掉一个人的感觉，我得说在那之前我就做过不止一次了。”

Q似乎思考了一会儿：“这种‘许可’对你来说有意义吗？”他看见Bond眉间痕迹加深，又补充道，“有人授予你剥夺他人生命的权利，和完全由你自行判断是否扣下扳机，对你来说有区别吗？”

“至少方便了很多。”Bond觉得自己似乎抓住了一点Q的问题所在，“当我知道对方有枪的时候我可以不用等一个指令，告诉我能不能在被干掉之前先毙掉敌人。说实话我不太关心他们是谁，我只知道如果我不想搞砸任务或者送掉自己的命，最好比他们快一点开火。”

“无论是由谁做的决定，都是为了任务和我自己。”Bond相当平静地说，“那么对我来说就没区别。”

Q若有所思。这时候水烧开了，他走回厨房泡茶。Bond则慢慢踱到了门边。

“我假设你最近做了某些外勤的工作？”他注视着军需官熟练地量好茶叶和水的比例，面容被氤氲的水汽模糊，“对你造成了某些困扰？”

Q考虑了一下，轻轻啜了一口热茶，“有一些人因我而死，而我并没有被困扰，这才是我困扰的原因。”

Bond飞快地过了一遍最近有伤亡或抹杀要求的任务，然而事实令他惊讶：“你说的不是MI6的事？”

“嗯。”Q的语气平静得可怕，相对于他言语中的血腥气来说，“不完全为了MI6，但他们确实触及到了国家利益。”

“我从来没有想过你会有义警倾向。”

“当然没有。”Q朝他举了举杯，神色几近无辜，“事实上这件事已经结束了，以后也大概不会再发生。”

那大概算是一次滥用职权。Bond作出了判断，并以一种全新的视角来看待眼前的人。而结合Q选择自己作为交流对象，以及之前透露的蛛丝马迹，他终于意识到了其中关键。

“你今天去见的是Sherlock·Holmes的室友，那个博客作家。”Bond猜测道，“他知道你做了什么，并且认为你没有权利决定那些人的生死……所以你们不欢而散？”

“差不多。”Q无意识地转动着马克杯。

Bond几乎是瞪着他，但随即他感受到一种由衷的无可奈何：“我得说问我是个绝对糟糕的主意。但因为他的话纠结也没必要。你知道我们都是些什么样的人，而鬼魂永远在那里，和谁决定的没关系。”

特工突然也有一些恍惚，他从来没有想过自己会把这些东西说出口，即使是面对那些所谓的心理咨询师。007当然不会惧怕鬼魂，但他知道那些噩梦是怎么回事，那些幽灵就是他尚未完全磨灭的人性。但这不会阻挡他投身下一个任务的脚步，为了他所宣誓效忠的国家。

而Q并不为此困扰。Bond不知道那是逞强还是真相，也分不清哪个更糟糕一些。同时他知道驱使Q的动力就像当年驱使他自己的一样。

从这个角度来说，他们竟然如此相似。

“……我只能和你讨论这件事。”Q沉默良久终于不太情愿地开口，“如果是Moneypenny，我现在已经要被M约谈了，那会造成不必要的麻烦。”

但007已经打定主意，今晚的坦白已经超出额度太多，所以他只是耸了耸肩：“Alright.”  



	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

过于明亮的阳光和颜色。

漆成白色的篱笆在强烈的日光下反射着令他觉得刺目的光。大丛大丛的向日葵花盘堆簇着，明黄色的花瓣热烈得像流淌的金焰。他站在房屋的阴影里，抿着嘴看着过分生机勃勃的景象。

房门被重重地关上了，紧接着是不透光的厚重窗帘。他在做完这些之后跑向二楼，在进入那个房间时再次因为过分明亮的光线而流出生理泪水。那是一间画室，画板和使用者都笼罩在落地窗投入的光晕里，即使他努力睁大了眼睛也依旧看不清。

“我打算画一幅新的向日葵。”光晕里，那个熟悉的声音轻笑着说，“亲爱的，你喜欢吗？”

他因为无法长时间直视光明而移开视线。房间里散布着各种黄色的颜料，全都鲜亮得刺目。他慢慢向后退，在走出房门的瞬间却突然踩空，原本的画室变成旧阁楼落满灰尘的门，而原本的梯子因为腐朽断裂——

令他想要尖叫的失重和坠落结束于一条熟悉的街道。比他高一个头的男生有些局促地笑着：“我哥哥说他很快就会来的，他答应了带我们去看新上映的电影！”

他没有应声，直到那个叫路易的同学因为过分紧张几乎要哭出来。他知道路易喜欢他但这不重要。因为他知道马上要发生一件更重要的事。

那家店的磨砂玻璃只有下半部分，当客人从桌边站起时，外面的人便得以一瞥他们的形貌：那个位子上的男人又瘦又高，一头黑褐色的卷发，还有一双不太常见的淡色眼睛。他和一起吃饭的金发女士亲密地走出店面，因为一个笑话大笑出声。他们接吻，不算太过热烈但足够缠绵，随后以热恋情侣的标准相携离去。男人的视线或许扫过了他，慌乱间他连忙转开视线盯着隔壁精品店橱窗上展示的挂画。

但那双原本能洞悉一切的淡色眼睛里毫无波澜，随意一瞥后便转了回去，当对上同行人的目光时又变得温柔缱绻。

于是他直直地盯着那副向日葵——还是向日葵，比他印象中任何一幅画上的都要多，仿佛要从画框里挤出来一样——那过分鲜亮热烈的、生命的颜色。衰败永远与盛放一同起始，他透过画布注视一个行将末路的灵魂。

“你喜欢这幅画吗？”路易问他，小心翼翼中带着一点期待，“我妈妈很喜欢向日葵，她说它的花语是……”

“For God’s sake……”Q重重地倒回枕头，“这都是什么乱七八糟的……”

梦境大概是他最无法控制大脑的时刻，而这对于惯于让思维宫殿井井有条的人来说简直难以忍受。残余的印象让Q猜测这个颠三倒四的梦的起因就是那张见鬼的明信片，组成成分则是大量散碎而无用的片段记忆，同时还充斥着各种各样的谬误。

比如说他家的花园从来没有养活过杂草之外的东西，又比如说那条街道根本就是昨晚他刚刚和007吃过饭的地方——和他上学的地点相隔千里，他昨天才第一次去过。

这个糟透了的梦境让Q放弃了重新入睡。同样被惊动的图灵从床头跳下，毛茸茸的尾巴扫过显示“5:20”的显示屏。他哀嚎着蹭了蹭枕头，认命地摸过眼镜起身，决定去冲个凉。当他一把拉开房门时才意识到外面还有个喘气的生物而自己下身还光着。

事实上Bond已经走了。

一种轻微的烦躁因为这个认知升起，但Q认为这是梦境的副作用，所以只是将其从思维界面挥开。他们不久前刚刚讨论过那个尴尬的话题，因此Bond相当自觉地选择了沙发。Q提醒自己昨晚还因此暗自松了一口气，所以现在就不该再生出什么奇怪的念头。

然而事实则是他盯着空荡荡的沙发出了好一阵神，直到史矛革和图灵开始在他脚边转来转去。他神思恍惚地走去给他们装了新的猫粮和水，心不在焉地冲完凉，然后再度走到沙发旁边。他几乎是用看待实验材料的眼光盯着那个可怜的布艺沙发，面容严肃得仿佛即将要致悼词。

但最终他半蹲下去，像猫一样谨慎地嗅了嗅气味。浅淡的古龙水，以及一些说不分明的东西，像枪支和荒原。这完全来自想象的念头让他再一次确认自己确实已经无可救药了。

这种迷恋是不正常的、没有结果的。Q平静地想着，翻身躺在了沙发上，让自己陷入那种虚幻的气味的包围中。但他没有权利要求什么，Bond不需要为Q的错误负责，他尽可以自由来去无所顾忌。

而Q已经看到了自己的结局，就像他曾经见过的那样。

“新住处。”Moneypenny在他眼前晃了晃钥匙，轻巧地抛进特工手中，“我去看过，地方不错，他们还真舍得下本钱补偿你。”

“真让人惶恐。”Bond假模假样地叹气，“我可没有第二座庄园用来烧了。愿上帝保佑买走那个鬼地方的美国佬。他们是怎么说的？雷击导致的失火？”

“你什么时候这么有同情心了？”Moneypenny笑着摇头，“让他们去头疼法律问题吧，哪怕只是分散点注意力。部里麻烦还多着呢。M也希望你最近不要再惹事。”

他们默契地打住话题，Bond喝了一口Martini，Moneypenny欣赏自己新做的指甲。对M（他的M，当然）的质疑虽然因为她的死亡告一段落，却不意味着就此罢休。她在MI6留下的种种遗产仍然被人觊觎或敌视，而双零特工无疑算是一项。现役的所有00编号特工身上都有她留下的深刻烙印，对于某些人来说显然十分碍眼。

而Mallory，Bond若有所思地转着手中的玻璃杯，新任M最早的立场并不友好，但在进入MI6之后他的态度变得暧昧不清，现在甚至有接手老M“遗志”的迹象。这很不寻常。

Bond厌恶政治不代表他对此一无所知。双零特工需要培养多方面的敏锐嗅觉。转换立场往往意味着付出代价，那么驱使Mallory的动机就十分关键了。

“你最近喝得很少。”Moneypenny的话语打断了他的沉思，他抬眼望向吧台边的美丽女子，“这是个好迹象。你终于开始遵循医嘱了吗？”

“我很确信我没听说过那玩意儿。”他咕哝着干掉杯中残酒，但这种欲盖弥彰的行为只是让Moneypenny的表情越发奇妙，“我也不是每时每刻都需要酒精，拜托。”

但Moneypenny若有所思的表情并未消退，相反那甚至让Bond感觉有些不自在，当然他不会表现出来，所以只是招手唤来酒保。当后者欠身离开后Moneypenny用一种十拿九稳的口气说道：“你在和Q约会。”

Bond差点笑出来：“不，不，很遗憾，亲爱的Eve，这次你可完全押错边了。”

“要我给你列证据吗？”Moneypenny抱起手臂，“你给他寄明信片，带他出去吃饭，要我注意他的安全——”

“——我还真不知道这一桩？”

“别装傻。”Moneypenny不耐烦地点了点桌面，“你让我看着他别毁灭世界——这太明显了，你在担心他，怕他被还没挖出来的内奸威胁——”

“那也不意味着我在和他约会，Eve.”Bond的笑容让Moneypenny平添一分不爽，那是一张她非常熟悉的假面，“Q是一位非常优秀的军需官，我觉得保养‘重要资产’是件挺重要的事。除此之外就没有了，难道你觉得Q会对这种事情感兴趣？”

“那就更糟了，James·Bond.”Moneypenny变得面无表情，“你知道你能做到什么程度，如果你没有和他约会的打算就不要去撩拨一个可怜的年轻人。事实上我觉得和你‘约会’就够糟糕了，你还真是不遗余力地拉低下限啊。”

“嘿，亲爱的，我觉得你对我有某种误解。”Bond觉得心脏有点发沉，但面上仍然毫无破绽，“我以为我们之前还算愉快？但现在你让我觉得自己就像某种病毒一样需要退避三尺？”

“这取决于我们都很清楚自己想要从中得到什么，Bond。”深肤色的丽人勾了一个不太温暖的笑，“正如你所说，Q是一位非常棒的军需官，所以请不要增加他身边的不稳定因素。如果你只是想要某种优待或者特权，那就给我注意好分寸。”

Bond感受到某种僵硬、冰冷的东西滑进胃袋，但他只是从酒保手中接过第二杯烈酒，抿了一口，应对时仍然不动声色：“你对他的关怀真令人惊讶，Eve，你确定不是你自己想约他吗？”

“这话你对M说去。”Moneypenny神色同样淡定，“他才是那个千叮咛万嘱咐要保护好我们的‘重要资产’的人，如果有用他早就在Q branch门口树上‘007禁止入内’的标识牌了。”

房子很好，几乎无可挑剔，而且显著高于一般的分配标准。但Bond的心情并未得到多少改善。他的大多数私人物品和收藏已经送抵甚至基本安放好，此时他正和茶几上那只丑陋的陶瓷狗互相瞪着。

和Moneypenny的谈话与“愉快”相去甚远，但却该死的正中靶心。Q从任何角度来说都太特殊了。这让Bond以不同往常的方式沉迷，也使得这件事的后果变得复杂而不确定。

Bond擅长利用一些技巧在任务中获取便利，而他承诺不把“任务模式”代入与同僚的关系中。然而这种承诺比废纸还不如。谁能担保Q某天不会成为他的任务目标？要知道他最初的动机就是探究Q所隐瞒的秘密。  
他为Q的特质心醉神迷……但这和他欣赏一些目标的魅力一样，可不是某种能够“永恒”的东西。他的训练要求他能果断地扣下扳机，如有必要。Q也不会是特殊的那一个。

所以最后只剩下优待或者特权，Bond不得不承认，这是他确切需要且确实获得了的东西。他们不曾有过誓言或者约定，反正他也没有真正谋求过。所以其实一切都操蛋的和任务没有区别，他第一次和Q滚上床是为了一份情报而第二次是为了被M批准出任务。

而Q一直都看得非常清楚。

所以他冷静地阻止了Bond发展长期关系的念头。那只会是一个笑话。显然Q需要的是正常的感情，而不是和一个双零特工纠缠不清。

但Bond感受到一种发自内心的……痛苦或者愤怒或者别的见鬼的东西。他意识到自己事实上想要谋求更多，不仅仅是优待和特权……但007陷在这个怪圈里不得脱身——他在期待一些特工不可能拥有的东西。

“操。”他麻木地骂了一句。往常他或许会用酒精来暂时解决问题，但现在问题本身让他并不想再碰更多酒精——又一件十足混账的事。  



	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Mallory的许多习惯都和M不太一样。

他在大多数时间里以一种相对委婉的方式打发自己的下属，而不是毫无余地的强硬态度；他的办公室装潢更加复古和传统，也无意时刻俯瞰监督所有人；他倚重Moneypenny甚于Tanner；他会对茶叶的品质有所要求，这也是他的前任——那个习惯用咖啡应对一切的M所不太在意的。

不过这些都不算什么翻天覆地的大事。MI6很快了解到新Boss的掌控力不容置疑；施工队不需要研究如何不影响承重地打通空间；Tanner只是另有委派而非贬谪；而对红茶的小爱好更是无伤大雅——这里毕竟是英国。

反正他们已经有了一个热爱红茶的军需官了。

“Mycroft说你会喜欢这个。”现任MI6主管坐在他对面，手臂上的夹板已经拆下，“我想还不错？”

Q并未因为他提及某位公务员的名字而表露出什么情绪，稳稳将茶杯放回桌面后他抬起眼睛。Mallory属于部分知情人，而且曾经很长一段时间都和Mycroft共进退，即使两人出现分歧，但也还没到势如水火的地步。因此Mycroft大概真的只是闲聊时多了一句嘴。

“香味和口感都很适宜。”他轻声说，“值得推荐。”

Mallory点了点头，同样端起自己的杯子喝了一口。Q的工作汇报就摆在他面前并且已经审批完毕。因此军需官知道接下来的话题会涉及一些别的东西。

“你听说过联合安全局的事了。”Mallory说，“谈谈看法。”

“颇具雄心的计划。”Q回答道，“但并非前无古人。”

“没错。”Mallory调整了一下坐姿，“隔两年就会有人把合并的事翻出来。Max·Denbigh不是第一个，也不会是最后一个，只不过他离这个目标比所有人都要近。”

“甚至比Mycroft当初还要近。”Q若有所思。

“……是这样。”Mallory的目光在军需官身上逡巡，后者坦然接受他的注视，“我不知道如果他没改主意会是什么结果，那样的话我恐怕就不能坐在这里了。我不认为这种平衡被打破是一件好事。即使Mycroft会是一个称职的‘领袖’，但之后他又如何确保自己能有合适的继承人呢？”

“他恐怕并不在乎。”Q摩挲着杯碟边缘的花纹，声音轻缓，“他只是想要做到这件事。”

“所以我庆幸最后他改主意了。”Mallory朝Q举杯示意，“我相信你在其中有所作为。不，不用告诉我细节。说说我们的新任C吧。既然他能走得比所有人都远，那至少他清楚自己将要面临的是什么。互相牵制可是上层的默契。”

Q陷入思索，即使那看上去更像是放空出神。而Mallory耐心地等待。

他很早之前就见过自己这位年轻的军需官了。那时候他和Mycroft还在同一个部门任职。意外发生后他负责过一些善后工作，也对那个瘦弱的少年留下了一些印象。

那时候他的档案里尚未填入“Holmes”这个姓氏，但那些冰冷的记录告诉Mallory，轻视这个男孩和就和轻视Mycroft·Holmes一样愚蠢。

“Mycroft或许还保有一些底线，”Q自思维宫殿回归现世，给出了自己的看法，“但我们恐怕不能对C先生有什么期待了。我确信某些障碍可不是正常手段所能瓦解……即使是对于我们来说的‘正常’。”

Mallory的表情看起来更加严肃了一些：“比如？”

Q报出了一些名字和名称，而Mallory的脸色逐渐变得更加沉重。最终他轻轻吐了口气：“加上我所知的……三分之一的相关人员在上次的会议中表态赞同C的提案。”

Q在短暂的沉默之后开口：“Mycroft也不会无动于衷。”

“但你我都知道他另有麻烦。”Mallory意味深长地说，“你甚至比我还清楚其中缘由。”

Q默然不语。

“要知道有时候我也可以在一定范围内做点……调整。”Mallory的语气似乎变得轻快起来，“比如说某些任务可能会需要一些Q branch的支持？正常的差旅报销是很容易的，只要别太过分就好。如果能保证不惹麻烦地完成任务，我也不会太在乎任务报告有多少字。”

那一瞬间Q从镜片后抬眼望过来的目光堪称锐利——Mallory自曾经的外勤生涯中养出的感官骤然报警，就像每一次面对刚刚从任务中回返的双零特工时一样——但年轻的军需官迅速敛去了这点锋芒。Mallory并不在乎甚至欣赏这种锋锐。坐在这个位子上的人就是驾驭一群某种程度上的疯子去对抗另一群。

“我讨厌坐飞机。”出乎他意料的是，Q居然抛出了这么个真情实感的说辞。

“哦，事实上你可以自己设计线路。”Mallory以一种十分罕见的宽容态度回复，“就算是威尼斯的小船也完全没问题。”

他知道Q肯定是想翻白眼，但年轻的军需官忍住了。

“我只需要你尽快和Mycroft解决掉他的麻烦。”Mallory平静地说，这次添上了不容置疑的语气，“MI6身在局中，我不可能独自和C作对，而Mycroft是综合来讲最划算的盟友，他有能力也永远不会允许C站在他上面。”

“更何况那个麻烦更像是你们的‘家务事’。”Mallory露出一个“愿上帝保佑我永远没有这么复杂的家事”的表情，“我不知道M女士给了你什么承诺，但既然你们都不曾提及，那我想你已经得偿所愿了。现在我只能说，我确信独立的MI6才是你愿意工作的地方。”

“前提是你还坐在这里。”Q同样平静，“所以我要确保你会继续坐在这里。”

“你总会和Mycroft相看两厌，不是所有人都愿意和那个家伙对着干的。”Mallory轻轻敲了敲桌面，“万一他哪天心血来潮旧事重提了呢？”

“那我就回去上课吧，虽然那群学生不仅蠢还吵得要命，但他们总比Mycroft要可爱得多。”Q再一次偏头露出了那种有点无辜的表情。Mallory显然不会被表象欺骗。因此他挫败地叹了口气，“明天我会让系统给我发邮件。”

“很好。”Mallory点点头，随即像是突然想起了什么，“噢……一个小小的建议，你完全可以征用一位正在休假中的特工协助你的工作，我觉得双零级别的的特工更能保证安全，你说呢？”  
这次Q的眼神里明明白白地写着“你疯了”：“现在没出任务的双零特工只有Double-O-Seven.”

“你我都很清楚他有多热爱工作。”Mallory给了他一个富含深意的微笑，“既然他迟早要生出事端，我为什么还要徒劳地阻止呢？”

Q发现自己还是小看了Mallory——既然他能和Mycroft共事多年，却仍安然无恙，只能说明此人也有自己的独到之处。新任M或许无从得知M夫人的遗命，但他选择顺水推舟，让007这个不安定因子成为破局之钥。

007或许以为自己还在隐秘行事，可惜有不少人都在等他的好戏开场——但就算是Bond自己恐怕也不会在乎。反正他过去也曾不止一次孤军奋战。

007只求结果，过程属于某种他不介意用爆炸和硝烟随意填充的东西。

Q说不上来自己究竟怀着怎样一种心情，注视这一切发生却不动声色。他取下眼镜揉了揉眉心，重新戴回去的时候注意到Bond的目光正在自己身上浮动。他不想为这点小事开口，从包里取出笔电，然而却没有成功翻开。

“你看起来需要休息一会儿。”

他匆匆一瞥那双蓝得过分的眸子：“我不会晕车。”

“但对视力不好。”Bond坚持，按住笔电的手毫无松动，“而且这次算是你的休假。”

哦，休假。Q叹了口气，没打算纠缠这个问题。虽然Mallory默许他给自己伪造任务，但想要编造出一个需要军需官亲自出动的任务，又未免过于引人注目。他最终决定给自己休一个假，前往欧洲大陆参加一次由CCC*举办的交流活动。

出乎意料的是，还未等Mallory发话，不知如何闻风而来的Bond便主动提出负责军需官此行的安全。Q绝对不愿意回忆当时Mallory脸上耐人寻味的笑容，但这恰恰是他们所计划的。

“我依然觉得这是个糟糕的主意。”Q不大自在地瞥了一眼特工的打扮，“你看起来很……不像我们。”

“没人规定黑客先生不能找个非同行的男朋友。”Bond满意地看着他放弃打开电脑，“我可以试着当一周的记者。”

他说到做到。在酒店房间，把那些看起来就贵的要命的西装换成柔软的针织衫后，特工似乎也成功将过分危险的气息收敛下来。Q端着一杯茶旁观了这个过程。最后他放下茶杯走到男人面前，摘下自己的眼镜轻轻推上，掩饰住那双锐利的蔚蓝眼眸。

“我可以要一个专访吗？”新出炉的记者先生顺势揽住了他的腰，试着吻上那双柔软的唇，“即使是……随便谈谈也行。”

或许他曾经有一瞬间的迟疑——然而被眼镜柔和的面容线条、平和亲切的针织布料以及背上腰间温暖而坚实的支撑，让那最后一点徒劳的挣扎也销声匿迹。失去镜片遮挡的翡翠色似乎还有些茫然，最终敛下的则是纯然的平静。

“晚些时候吧。”他轻声说，将自己的眼镜带回去，却没有立即试图挣开，“先去给你找副平光镜。”

Bond可能有那么点意外，关于Q对自己罕有的平和态度。但他的经验使他宁可闭上嘴享受而不是追根究底。

——————————————————————————

*CCC：混沌计算机俱乐部（Chaos Computer Club）


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

对于Bond来说，这也是一种全新的体验。Q已经事先警告过他，无论他看到了什么有违例嫌疑的事，没有军需官的指示都得装聋作哑，即使CCC其实是个相当公开的组织。

“但我们——好吧，现在得说他们，”迫于事实改口的Q看起来甚至有些不情愿，“一般都会对我和你这种人敬而远之。这很容易让整件事变味。所以别把你的眼镜摘下来。假如你让我被除名，我保证让你下次任务什么也拿不到。”

看自家军需官认真威胁人还挺有趣的。但即使被叮嘱要捂好自己的记者马甲，事实上，Bond根本没有什么机会来做些符合身份的事。志愿者时刻注意不让与会者在不知情时被拍下正面，而那些黑客们的招呼方式对他来说也完全是另一个星球的语言。他既不能假装采风拍照，也插不进那些窃窃私语。等到Q从大厅不知道哪个角落回来时，Bond几乎开始不耐烦了，虽然只是一点点。

“抱歉。”当他们肩并肩走回酒店时，Q说道，“不过这原本确实只是个休假，呃，私人性质的。”

“那就去怪M的小题大做吧。”Bond已经恢复了一贯的状态，“我猜想我这个自告奋勇的旅伴还不错？”

前台客服在他们经过时露出一个甜蜜而祝福的笑。Q的眼光闪烁了一下，但Bond正按照自己的习惯回以微笑，所以错过了。

“到现在为止还算差强人意。”他低声咕哝着。

电梯们到楼层后自动开启，然而直到它即将自动闭合，乘客才略显匆忙地从里面跳出来。记者先生嘴角勾着一丝愉悦的笑意，而黑客先生略微转头咳嗽了一声，揉了揉还有些生疼的嘴唇。

他们似乎默契地无视了之前发生在办公室的谈话，至少在这段休假中，他们宁可戴着各自的伪装身份面具，出演一场心照不宣的剧目。Bond想着这或许也是唯一的解决办法：他们只能在伪装的基础上保持诚实。

“正式活动后天开始，对普通人来说大概毫无吸引力。”Q一边习惯性地打开监控检视有无异常，一边向Bond说明接下来的日程，“过量的咖啡因、代码和电子产品。这不是年会，参加人数不多而且必须有介绍人。”

Bond扬了扬眉毛。

“我加入CCC的时候可没想过我会进MI6。”Q叹了口气，“放心吧，他们只知道我的假身份，请相信你的军需官的业务能力。”

Bond决定放过这个问题。Q曾经有正常的、阳光下的生活，而他无意说服对方放弃那个正常的身份的一切：“认真的，这种活动对你来说就算休假？我以为你平时的工作没少和电脑打交道。”

“我还没让工作毁了我的爱好。”Q给了他一个相当睥睨的眼神，说真的那甚至有点可爱，“更何况，相比那些有去无回的装备，给防火墙做维护起码会有成正比的回报。”

Bond笑着摇了摇头，他们都知道Q的抱怨不会有结果，就像过去每一任Q一样。年轻人像一只猫一样敏捷地溜走了，并毫不客气地征用了Bond的笔电，鉴于某人带着它也只是用来装装样子。

“……你为什么会看Dr. Watson的博客？”当Bond专心研究客房送餐服务时，Q突然幽幽问道。

“嘿，我以为浏览记录算是个人隐私？”Bond回头看他，发现年轻人只从屏幕后面露出一点毛茸茸的卷发，导致他的瞪视无所作为，他只能停止这种假装的恐吓，“好吧，和我谈隐私是有点蠢……但他的博客确实挺有意思的。”

屏幕上方浮出一双审视的眸子，在看不出端倪的情况下又缩了回去。Bond耸了耸肩，叫了两份餐之后将注意力转回来：“所以说，那位侦探和你确实有点关系？”

这次Q终于完全探头出来，定定地看了他一会儿，突然绽出一个真心实意的微笑：“我爱他。”

“见鬼——什么？”007被这个出乎意料的答案震惊了，然而Q看起来十足坦然。他说 “爱”的时候毫无迟疑，就像是陈述某种事实或者定理——真见鬼，Bond意识到自己开始产生某些危险的思绪，不得不强行将注意力集中在军需官的表情上。直到他终于在Q眼中找到一丝戏谑。

“他是我堂兄。”Q懒洋洋地宣布道，“所以我爱他。”

这种大起大落让007也免不了一时梗住，更加确信这次试探并不明智。Q的眼神变得冷淡而防备，纵然语气慵懒，却依旧是心存戒意的防御态度。

Bond开始有些后悔了。他不曾牵涉其中因此无从判断咨询侦探的真伪，也就无从化解此时的僵局。但显然Q确实爱着Sherlock·Holmes，以一种Bond或许永远无缘的投入程度。他只能衷心希望这份感情只涉及血亲关系。他也绝不会承认自己嫉妒某人能让军需官公然宣称爱意。

他曾经想要挖掘Q的秘密，但现在他意识到假使他不愿迅速结束这段关系，就决不能将彼此的假面全部揭下。这恐怕是他至今落入的最被动的境地。

次日Q似乎已经完全忘记了这段插曲。他依旧和Bond肩并着肩在街上漫无目的地闲逛，并在一家由前台推荐的餐厅共进晚餐。

昨日的不愉快仿佛从未发生，但Bond知道那才是真实。

而活动正式开始的那天，Q和Bond在门口分开，带着自己的设备独自进入了会场。他们在此之前曾就联络设备发生过小小的争执。CCC的活动并不允许携带一些小玩意儿，即使以Q branch的水平他们根本查不出来。Bond指出自己之所以到这儿来就是为了保护MI6的珍贵资产，而Q拒绝更多的谎言。

“当我需要的时候我会打开的。”Q最后给出了底线，“但我们最好别期待那种情况发生。”

当Q在角落里将设备包丢下时，邻座的男人从乱糟糟的油腻刘海下投来一瞥极锐利的眼神。但Q视若无睹，毫不在意被对方察觉到自己佩戴的隐形耳机。他们各自埋头苦干了几小时后，Q去吧台拿了两份补给，并将其中一份丢向对方。后者轻松接下了那包能量棒，眉眼不抬地用牙撕开包装。

“你大概已经把餐桌礼仪丢到上辈子去了。”Q重新在他旁边坐下，听着男人刻意的响亮咀嚼声，“哦抱歉我忘了，你上辈子也没有餐桌礼仪这种东西。”

男人咽下满口糖分含量过高的食物，喷出一声极具讽刺意味的鼻音：“你的品味也被丢到上辈子去了。特工是这个世界上最讨人厌的一类家伙——而且他比Mycroft那个特工头子还要老。”

“我和谁上床可不关你的事，Sherlock。”Q警告性地向对方的界面丢了大量乱码，不过这种不痛不痒的教训只换来“过世”侦探的假笑，随即被后者轻而易举地解除。无论如何，就算明显瘦了一圈、被修饰得面目全非还把自己裹在不合身的连帽卫衣和看不出版型的工装裤里，Sherlock的大脑依旧该死的好用，即使是Q也得费点心思才能用写出足以困住他的东西，“别说是出于兄弟情谊——在你答应和Mycroft合作的时候我们就恩断义绝了。”

“我和他的同盟就和John的电脑密码一样脆弱，但我和你总有交易可谈。”Sherlock露出一个不自然的笑容，或许就像他近来面对各种交易对象时那样，带着一种拙劣的狡猾意味，让人误以为只是个沾沾自喜的小人物。Q懒得理会这种尚未出戏的毛病，只是挑了下眉，“所以你总是会拯救我于危难之间。”

“愿意无条件拯救你的只有你的医生，我亲爱的Sherlock。”Q将目光转回自己的桌面，“他才能更好地照顾你——别说你不需要——而我们都很清楚我不会带给你什么好影响。”

这让Sherlock安静了一阵子。Q也稍稍松了口气。他很清楚，想要说服一个Holmes的方法就是把他所承认的事实摆给他看，即使这个方法存在某种悖论。

“Wrong.”Sherlock毫无征兆的低沉声音让Q敲错了一个指令符，“你的推理是错的不过你的推理一向很糟糕所以我就不说什么了——但你不是……你不是会被取代的东西。”

这次Q差点把整行代码清空。他几乎是震惊地转头看Sherlock究竟是出了什么毛病，却发现后者抿着嘴一脸严肃，配上他还保留着的伪装实在是非常不协调。所幸现在没人注意他们。

“希望你没有再嗑什么乱七八糟的东西，现在我们可没空管你的小毛病。”Q同样压低了声线，几乎可以说是严厉了，“别胡思乱想，给我记好刚才给你发的地图。那些安全屋不在所有监视之下，可能的话给我留几个……还看我做什么，我总得给自己留条后路。”

Sherlock似乎还想说点什么，但Q前所未有的拒绝态度让他把话咽了回去，转而开始攻击侧翼：“你也知道你会被某人连累？”

“我敢保证有三个人就是这么打算的。”Q自嘲地笑笑，“三个‘M’，天啊，我都要对这个字母有心理阴影了。”

“你没有把那个老年人包括进去，说明你对他尚有某种不切实际的幻想。”Sherlock永远都是如此直接到残酷的地步，“但他才是那个最大受益者——死人不算数，剩下那两个活着的至少立于不败之地——而他本来毫无赢面，你这个筹码就这么自觉地跟着他押注？”

“如果他输了，那两个活着的‘M’确实还能保全，但你呢？”Q平静地发问，“你会死在冻土上，而我和Mycroft甚至不会有机会给你收尸。这场游戏早就不是你和Moriaty两个人的了——也不会在他死的时候停下来。”

他们一同陷入沉默。周围的背景音突然明显起来。键盘的敲击声、鼠标的噼啪声、喃喃自语或是混杂着奇怪口癖的喋喋不休。事实上在这个房间里他们是局外人。Sherlock是单纯为了和Q接头才混进来的，而Q曾经属于他们，却自己退回了真正的黑暗里。

“但不止是这个原因。”Sherlock突然语速极快地说，“你骗不了我，就算你连Mycroft都能骗过去也一样，以及这个结论真是糟糕得惊人但我确信它是事实无论你会不会否认……好吧，我会告诉你关于007我都推理出了什么。”

“一切？”

Sherlock思考了几秒：“你感兴趣的。”

“成交。”Q扶了下眼镜，“说吧。”

“他身负某种嘱托并且一直在等待时机，而现在他大概认为你至少不会轻易背叛他——又是可笑的直觉，我真难想象一个因为背叛而患上PTSD的特工会这么轻易地相信一个新人——所以他正在谋求你的支持或者干脆把你变成共犯。”

“而这正是那三位‘M’的共同用意。”Q面无表情地说，“真是受宠若惊，他们以为加上一个可怜的军需官，007就能挑战一切了吗？”

“那你认为可能吗？”

“当然如此，我就是这么打算的。”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

正在服役的特工都不会老去，接踵而至的任务会让一切多余的东西淡化，只留下永远飙高的肾上腺素、血温和心跳。他们永远处于巅峰——而从另一个角度而言，自巅峰跌落便意味着死亡。

Bond消沉低迷过一段时间：过量的酒精让他双手颤抖，杂乱随意的用药令他精神萎靡，而被背叛的暗火仿佛要从内部将他焚为灰烬。但现在曾经的力不从心早已消失不见，他已经重返服役队列，密集的训练帮助他稳固了身体素质，而某些方面的新进展令他顺利通过了心理测评——

时间曾经追上他却又被抛下了。

他只有在见到某些一别经年的人时，才会恍然惊觉，光阴确实仍在恒定地、一往无回地流逝。

Gemma原本就不算特别夺目的美人，而时间也未曾对她有过厚待。当Bond在她身边落座时，她抬眼看过来的眼神冷淡而疲倦，就如同历经过长途跋涉的旅人，早已没有了热情和气力。

“我很意外像你们这种人还会记得我的名字。”她的嗓音因为烟和酒愈发沙哑，“我以为你们早该忘了我。”

“那对我来说就再好不过了。”Bond点了两杯酒，推了一杯到她面前，“敬我们共同认识的那个人。”

Gemma沉默了一会儿，再开口时声音更加粗粝：“你想要激怒我吗？”

“激怒你对我又没有好处。”Bond神情从容，“我还等着南美洲的消息呢。”

Gemma泛着血丝的眼睛盯了他一会儿，又转向那杯透明的烈酒。她的神情有种奇怪的探究意味。

“三份琴酒，一份伏特加，半份莉兰酒，加冰，不要搅拌。”Bond向她点头示意，“试试看，我觉得挺不错。不过当时他说酒精会夺走他的睡眠所以拒绝了，真是遗憾。”

“放屁，他没有酒从来都睡不着。”Gemma嗤笑了一声，却将酒杯端过来一饮而尽，“我还没见过他不喝几杯就上床的。”

Bond因为这个事实勉强挑了下眉。他们这些人基本上都有点不正常，现在看来Ren é·Mathis也不过是无数需要酒精麻痹中的一个，而他也不是很想了解为什么对方会撒这么个无伤大雅的谎。

喝过酒的Gemma似乎变得心平气和了一些，或者说懒得再为什么动气。她慢慢转动着手中的酒杯，目光苍白无神。

“时过境迁啦，男孩。”她懒洋洋地晃了晃剩下的冰块，“Ren é确实曾经在那里呆过，但还没等他的老骨头烂完，剩下的人就该换新东家了。这可不算什么背叛，他们本来也不是你们养着的。”

“可以理解。”Bond耸了耸肩，“而且我更乐意看到这种情况。”

“难道你们又开始缺护照和机票了？”

007露出了一个微妙的笑容：“恐怕现在算是家常便饭了。”

“真见鬼，上次你这么说的时候，那个老笨蛋就把自己倒贴出去了。”Gemma冷笑一声，“我可不像他，愿意和你做这种赔本生意。护照白送你都没问题，其他的东西……你总得告诉我有什么好处。”

Bond依旧是那副从容不迫的模样，仿佛有求于人的不是他：“那你是不是先让我验下货？”

“验完货你大概就不会想交易了。”Gemma叹了口气，丧失兴趣般挪开了视线，“你那件事之后，南美乱得就像一锅粥，谁都想插一手，但谁都没法占尽上风。或许美国人比较能说上话？谁知道呢，反正是没我们什么事了。”

“我只想找一个人。”Bond喝了一口酒，熟悉的口感让他微微眯起眼睛，“你知道有些留档到了一定时候就该销毁……为了节约空间或者别的什么。”

Gemma——档案上不是这个名字，但无所谓——忽然坐直了：“我要全部原件。”

“所以说你还是有路子的。”Bond的笑容深刻了一些。

Gemma的表情变得非常绷紧：“你不知道那对我来说意味着什么，我可以不惜一切代价——”

“我当然知道。”007的声音突然变得低沉而冰冷，“我还知道你现在在玻利维亚和秘鲁搞的小把戏。你以为我们不再关心那里但我总会留点心，而让上头知道也不过是一两句话的事。要我说你的那些记录可不是‘丰富多彩’能概括的。”

这段话对于Gemma的效力不亚于美杜莎的瞪视，然而007只是好整以暇地啜饮酒水，全然无视了她堪称恐怖的眼神。当女人终于再次软下身段的时候，之前刻意的颓然潦倒已经消失得无影无踪。

“噢，Mr. Bond，既然已经说到这份上，那你可算是拿住我啦。”她的声音依旧沙哑，却开始显出一种慵懒而蛊惑的味道，“你几乎可以让我做任何事……”

“——你之所以还愿意跑到这儿来和我演戏，无非就是为了从MI6眼中彻底消失。”然而Bond再次毫无动容地打断了她，“所以简单点，我们各取所需。以后你想在南美竞选总统都和我没关系。”

连续两次被打断的人表情愈发僵硬，她重重地将杯子顿在桌上，叫酒保直接倒上伏特加。等她一口气干完这杯烈酒后，她将有些阴郁的目光转向007。

“你惹人厌烦的功力日益精深，James·Bond。”她冷冰冰地说，“说吧，只要你不再出现在我眼前，我倒真乐意付出点代价。”

Sherlock早早离开了会场。在非极端情况下，Holmes们总是会尽可能避免打扰各自的游戏，好让他们过于旺盛的精力有处发泄。Q或许不像两位兄长那样苦于无法停转的大脑，但至少他理解无聊的痛苦，因此他只会给予Sherlock要求的帮助。

——至于他是否另有安排，只要不被Sherlock发现就好，先例参照Mycroft的一贯作风。

但再待下去也有些无聊了。Q将写好的代码上传，有些懒散地靠回沙发。他在这条道路上已经走得太远，特别是当他不再为自己设下过多界限之后。一个已经见过罗马的人又怎么会为街区公园的喷水池雕塑惊叹呢？

某个他自己写的小程序的图标突然开始闪烁。Q原本飘忽的眼神微凝，不经意般地动了动自己的耳机。屏幕的光映在他毫无表情的脸上，最后他轻轻扯了一个极淡极冷的弧度。

Sherlock的推理极少出错，唯有在涉及感情的时候往往错过重点——即使他和Q都沉迷于某种一厢情愿。

“我觉得有件事需要说明一下，MI6近十年的卷宗已经全部完成电子存档，”黑暗中传来一个冷静的男声，“当然，你可以自己决定要不要告知Gemma女士，关于即使毁掉原件也仍然有迹可循的事。”

Bond原本即将松开枪柄的手又收紧了些：“没关系，她应该有心理准备——鉴于她甚至没过问有没有复制件。”

寂静重归这片黑暗。Q比Bond更早回到酒店房间，却没有打开任何光源，包括他的笔记本。

“反复松紧枪把对你来说未免太过业余，Double-O-Seven？”Q在令人不安的寂静中轻笑了一声，“而且它现在也识别不了你的掌纹，所以还是换个方式吧。”

Bond作出反应的时间对Q来说或许只是一眨眼。在亲眼看到那个闪着刺目红光的指示灯后，007毫不迟疑、无声无息地摸到了Q的身后。除非Q改装过自己的眼镜否则他的夜视能力绝对不如Bond。现在他正毫无防备地背对着特工，相隔距离短得让后者伸手就能拧断他的脖子。

但Bond没有下一步动作——以Q的智商不会作出这种无谓的挑衅，他更倾向于军需官早已备好了一切预案，包括如何从一名双零特工手中逃生。成功与否另说，过程大抵不会非常愉快，而007也厌烦如何向M解释为何自己不能带一个会喘气的军需官回去。

因此他耐下性子等待Q的解释。

“啊，我知道对于你们来说，动武器的手脚不仅无效而且非常冒犯。”Q双手搭成塔型抵在下颌，声调依旧平静，“但即使如此我也得尽可能做点准备，比如所有Q branch经手的装备……当然，这是M批准的。”

“Mallory不会这么轻易给你这么大的权限。”Bond冷声道，“他更谨慎。”

“所以我当然说的是另一个M。”Q慢条斯理地说，“而且Mallory知道后也没打算收回来。”

黑暗中Bond瞳孔略微收缩：“所以你确实很……重要。”

“真高兴我终于向你证明了这一点。”Q半真半假地抱怨道，“别小瞧你的军需官。”

“我从未如此。”Bond简短地说，并在后半句结束后迅速而无声地换了一个位置，“所以你能让你周围所有Q branch出品的玩意儿失效？”

这次对话的间隔时间稍稍长了些，然而之后军需官轻笑着说出的话就十足可恶了：“不，我只是在开玩笑。”

“这他妈一点都不好笑，Q。”Bond这次是真的有些动怒，“你知道我确实能直接扭断你的脖子吧？而且这见鬼的指示灯怎么回事？”

“哦，关于权限的事我确实是在开玩笑。”Q终于转向Bond，颇为无辜地耸了耸肩，“你的枪是临时被我阻断的，别着急——先看看那边地板下面有什么。”

Bond盯了他一会儿，没有尝试去开灯，而是以一种训练过的脚步慢慢走向Q指示的位置。当他轻轻用足尖翻开地毯时，冰冷的倒计时已经凶险地停在了‘00:03’的位置。那一刻他脑海中或许翻涌出数个用于躲避爆炸的方案，但最终一个都没有实践——

因为倒计时是定格的。

但这并不能掩盖它本身的凶险程度，这三秒就是Q与死神擦肩而过的距离，而这个小混蛋现在还有闲情逸致来和自己开完全不好笑的玩笑。

“唔，Q支部最新出品的定时装置，关闭方式除内部人员外无人知晓。”Q的语气轻快得完全不像在讨论一个会再度掀起血色波澜的内鬼，“而且这次目标应该只是我。它本来应该在我进门后立即引爆，你大概能来帮我收个尸？当然，你被MI6通缉就是另一码事了。”

Bond不由自主地深吸一口气，因为他必须努力克制住“揍他屁股”和“亲吻到窒息”这两种冲动：“所以你是怎么做到的？”

“我不能让周围所有Q支部装备都无效化，但我有办法识别它们。”Q平淡地说，“然后我现写了一个程序，针对我之前用过的一个程式——你的枪只是还没来得及升级，我最近准备补全这个漏洞。”

然而Bond只是用一种难以置信的眼神看着他。

“多长时间？”

Q稍稍挑了下眉：“喔，鉴于我们要下周才能返回伦敦，大概本月底能完成全部更新。别抱怨了，我还得去修你那些只能算是碎片的归还装备。”

“我没问你更新！”Bond要被他给逼疯了，两步上前把人圈在椅子里，几乎是咬牙切齿地问，“从发现到你停掉这个见鬼的倒计时，多长时间？”

“呃……三分58秒？”

“那你为什么不跑？！”

“我为什么要跑？”Q反倒有些茫然地看着他，“我有酒店的全部监控因此可以确定这座建筑除了这个爆炸物没有更多威胁，而且如果酒店被炸了M会气疯的——噢！”他终于明白了007的关注点，颇为不赞同地看着他，“我说过别小看我，三分钟内写出对应破解程序对我没有任何难度。”

Bond瞪了他一会儿放弃了，事实上他还想问比如说Q最开始知不知道倒计时时长，又比如说如果计时装置被修改过又该怎么办……但既然Q现在还在这里，会喘气会眨着那双翡翠色的眼睛看着自己，他就突然什么都不想问了。

“你运气也不错。”他最后干巴巴地说，“……算第一次出外勤吧。”

Q显然对他的纠结一无所知，注意力迅速被转移：“事实上从他们的预期结果来看，选择Q branch出品的装置可能性确实是最大的，毕竟是为了给你栽赃，这样比较方便‘证据确凿’。不过我记得编号……执行人也是个外勤菜鸟。更高级别的探员我们会有印象，而最近配发过这个系列又有机会行动的人选很少。”

“说明我们即将被上下夹击？”Bond扯了扯嘴角。

“至少不会比接下来更糟糕。”Q冷静地说，“你大概忘记你的老相识Mrs. Gemma了。我觉得她不是来找你通宵打射击游戏的。”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

“你说过你们不做这些了！”即使情势紧张，Bond也不忘抱怨军需官曾经的拒绝。

“我只说过不造炸弹笔。”Q反驳道，“背着电脑跑路太愚蠢了，万一你待会儿得扛着我走呢？”

他们能全须全尾地从宾馆溜之大吉，依旧是Q的功劳。他直接将自己的笔电提供给Bond开路——相比于一枚领针、一支钢笔这样的小玩意儿，一台笔电的当量自然可观得多。

况且火警信号在他们把笔电扔出去后也成真了，不算浪费公共资源。

当然Q的后半句也只是玩笑。对于他们来说，唯有让007发挥最大战力，才有可能让两人都全身而退。Q是保护对象不假，但他现在唯一需要的就是减少自己对Bond的拖累，连协助作战都是次一等优先级。

“会用枪吗？”

特工的表情在昏暗的路灯下不甚明朗。Q侧头望了他一眼，抿了抿唇：“我是你的军需官，007，别说蠢话。”

只不过他的体力比他的准头要拖后腿多了。

两人默契地对彼此谙熟城市路线的事实保持沉默。Bond原本就自有打算，提前踩点也算职业习惯；而Q的熟稔只能说明他同样早有准备。他甚至能精确地指出一些偏僻的近道，帮助他们更好地确认那些尾随者的位置。

——要摆脱他们不难，但他们打算反转猎人和猎物的身份。

中欧并不是Gemma的主场，因此追兵好歹有所顾忌。他们原本打算用火灾毁灭证据，却由于Q与Bond先下手为强而措手不及，只能遮遮掩掩地继续追踪。六个人分为三队互为照应，中规中矩的配置。不过他们大概并不知道自己要面对的是什么人。

第一个人在走过一座旧式砖拱门时被从天而降的巨力直接放倒，紧随其后的家伙被一脚踹飞武器，十秒之后淌着鼻血昏死过去。留给闻声而来的剩下两队的只有一条昏暗的小巷。

刚刚活动了一下筋骨的特工翻进窗口，被塞了一个PKK配套的消音器和一个“打火机”：“四个一起走了。这边建筑年代太久远监控不多，不确定还有没有。”

Bond抛了抛“打火机”，没计较军需官身上究竟还有多少“惊喜”，耸耸肩又翻了出去。Q则老老实实缩在角落里，继续用自己的手机追踪信号。几乎任何电子产品都能成为他的武器，特别是他专属的那些。

Bond对于Gemma的眼光实在感到抱歉。剩下四个人仿佛从同伙身上汲取到了莫大的信心，居然一窝蜂冲进废弃厂房。迎接他们的是一道极端刺目的闪光，足以致盲的亮度令他们纷纷惨叫起来。下一瞬切在后颈的手刀就让三人晕了过去。

剩下的那个年轻人在失去视觉的恐慌中不断尖叫，被Bond揪着衣领摁在墙上。007在执行过于简单的任务时有种漫不经心的冷漠。他半分心神放在警戒周围，剩下半分用来讯问。他的判断毫无差错，这个手脚最不麻利的小子是Gemma的新宠，也对后者没多大忠心可言，三言两语就把Gemma的位置抖了个干净。

然后他随手将人打昏，丢去和剩下的家伙作伴，自己无声无息地返回军需官身边：“可以排除掉东区了，还有南区。他们得到的命令是把我带回去，Gemma应该不知道你的身份。”  
东区是刚刚那个打手说的，南区是上流住宅区，以Gemma的作风和资本，她既不会愚蠢到把情报送到Bond手边，也不会为一次临时计划破费太多。

Q眉眼不动，手指飞快摁着手机键盘。无形的电子领域在夜幕下张开，领域内的一切都对他无所遁形。他随口回应Bond的推断：“简单的设计，你从我身上抢到资料再灭口，Gemma就是你的交易对象。她当然不能知道我的身份，否则通敌的就是我了。”

“幕后主使还会在这里吗？”

“我猜他从来都没有亲身下场。”Q淡淡地说，“他现在大概还在和M开会呢。出于某种原因，干掉了我会导致M的处境变得很糟糕，所以很抱歉，你这次大概才是被殃及的那个。”

“看起来我帮了M一个很大的忙。”Bond勾起一个笑，“下次可以用这个来讨价还价吗？”

“那得看你惹的麻烦又多大。”Q回了他一个假笑，将手机屏幕往Bond眼前一亮，“找到了。”

今天第二次见到Gemma让Bond不由得感慨，女人真是天生擅长用不同的面孔来达成目的。那个伪装强硬的弱势剧本被彻底抛开。被手下簇拥着的女人妆容精致眼神冰冷。纵然她在Bond进来的瞬间流露出一丝慌乱，但下一刻她便厉声下令毫无破绽。

但当Bond收拾完所有人一步一步走向她时，她还是没能压制住自己的恐惧。说实话她从前并没有真正和Bond打过交道，后者在她心中留下的印象一直都是和Mathis见面时——一个为情所伤又渴望着复仇的男人。这样的男人很容易操纵。

她没见过一个开启杀戮模式的双零特工。男人转过来的蓝眼睛带着野兽般的幽光，那是不带情绪地评估猎物的眼神。

“我就不问谁指使你了，我不需要你指证什么。”Bond的第一句话就让Gemma心下一沉，因为这意味着自己被灭口的可能性大幅增加，“谁去宾馆安排的炸弹？”

“不是我的人！”Gemma几乎迫不及待地喊道，“他只说我可以趁着混乱去抓你……没告诉我他们准备了什么！”

Bond因为有所预料所以几乎没有感到失望。他淡淡“唔”了一声，在房间里又转了一圈。Gemma满怀恐惧地看着他检查完，然后关掉了自己的蓝牙耳机。这种毫无掩饰的举动令她不寒而栗，腿一软坐倒在地。

“现在我们可以继续之前的话题了。”Bond在她面前蹲下，语调堪称轻柔，“你对Marco·Sciarra了解多少？”

“告诉你……对我有什么好处？”Gemma强打精神，“难道你不是打算灭口吗？我说的越快，死的也越快。”

“他的消息不止你一个人有，我只是给老相识一个机会。”Bond耸了耸肩，“灭口对我来说不是必需，但某些人或许不这么想。”

“我说过我要我的档案。”Gemma咬着牙，“他们也在用档案来威胁我，就像你一样。”

“但是你今天杀不了我，事实上我猜他们指望着我杀了你。”Bond指出了这个残酷的事实，“你说他们会准备履约吗？你只能赌我赢。”

Q在耳机联络切断的时候顿了顿，随手摁灭了手机屏幕，没有尝试其他方式再去监听里面的谈话。他站在Bond为他选择的隐蔽点，等待特工结束自己的工作。

长时间的寂静之后007重新上线：“Q.”

“Double-O-Seven.”军需官的声线一如既往的稳定，“汇报你的状态。”

特工没有在线上回应。他直接从里面走了出来，站在Q面前接受后者的审视。他袖口和前襟沾了点血，指间有硝烟的气味，湛蓝的眸子仍然很冷。他同样在审视Q。

“幕后的那个家伙一直看着我。”他说，“他知道我联系了Gemma。”

“既然他能和M一起开会，就说明他有这个权限。”Q平淡地说，“不止是你，所有双零特工乃至整个MI6，每个人都需要有人看着。在这件事上我甚至和他们站在一边。所有双零特工的监控措施我都有参与完善。”

“看来我是没办法从你这里获得帮助了。”

“反正你也没打算完全相信任何人。”Q将蓝牙耳机摘下来收好，再看向他时居然笑了，“这是个好习惯，记得保持下去。而且如果你连我的视线都逃不过，那还是早些退休的好。”

Bond也扯了扯嘴角，勉强算是一个笑。他当然知道许多同僚都在重复这个“被监控——摆脱监控——回归监控”的循环。一方面MI6不可能真的放任他们无所顾忌，另一方面出于任务需要或是单纯不爽，他们时不时就会想方设法跳出这个笼子。

比如在审问中途关掉通讯，又比如追杀一个不在任务名单上的人。

Q是Q branch的主管，作为军需官他的身份甚至超然于双零特工之上，他是注视着这些特工的眼睛中的一双，是笼子的建造者和维护者。他对007又一次违规的反应已经算是宽宏大量了，但Bond总觉得还不够。

又或是不应当如此。

但他期待的回应又是什么？是对违规操作的警告，是对收尾工作的抱怨，还是对不被信任的愤怒？他们各自背负着自己的责任和秘密，而Q又聪明到完全能够明白这种保密程度的必要性。他理解Bond以至于甚至不会发问，因为答案两人都心知肚明。

可明知故问也是一种态度。

“好了，Double-O-Seven，游戏时间结束。”Q看了一眼自己的腕表，“会有人来收拾现场的。我们入住的酒店已经恢复正常，你可以回去休息。至于我的话，黑客朋友们的狂欢应该快结束了，我应该再去露个面，回头宾馆见。”

Bond深深地看了他一眼，没再追问收尾人员的事，转身以一个优秀特工的素养消失在夜色中。Q站在原地，突然觉得有点冷，有点后悔自己没在出门的时候带上那件宽松的工装外套。于是他小步跳了两下，等着Mycroft的人过来清场。

他口袋里那部息屏的手机上，一个小程序依旧在运行着。不断有数据流向这个终端，将一名MI6特工的实时位置汇报给他。

他蹦着蹦着突然小小地笑了起来，于是更像一个刚刚毕业的年轻人了。007或许能从军需官的笼子里逃出去，但他躲不开Quentin·Holmes的眼睛，除非后者主动移开自己的视线。  



	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

“你觉得M会怎么处置这件事？”年轻的特工靠在他身后的办公桌边，“007这次闹出的动静可不小。”

“你是今天第六个来问我类似问题的人。”比他更年轻的军需部主管头也不抬，“你们为什么会认为我能知道M的打算？拜托，你们更应该去问的人是Moneypenny，可她居然是第一个来问我的，真是匪夷所思。”

“我们又不是真的对M的打算感兴趣。”009翻了个白眼，“007什么条例都有前科，从写检讨到免职哪一项都经历过——这次估计会停职，大家都知道上头盯着我们，M肯定也要有点表示。”

Q终于抬头看了他一眼，年轻的特工立刻向他朝他露出一个灿烂的笑容。军需官不置可否，将早先Moneypenny带来的两份报纸拿过来随便翻了翻：“那你们为什么还要来问我？”

“亲爱的Q，你真是一点都不懂得八卦的魅力。”009大摇其头，“我们讨论这个问题是为了‘讨论’本身，放松心情，有益身心——当然他们可能还有点别的想法。”

这次Q终于将目光长时间地放在他身上，009的笑容更加灿烂了一些。

“打个商量，Q，我告诉你他们在搞什么鬼，你帮我给那辆DB10加点料。”

“那辆DB10是给007的。”

“刚刚M已经把它配给我了，我就是下来找你说这件事的。”009假装惋惜地叹了口气，随即变得兴高采烈，“我保证不像某人那样，只把车架带回来。”

“如果你也只留一架车架给我，请自己把它扛回来，就不要麻烦你的外勤同事了。”Q假笑了一下，“现在请告诉我他们脑子里究竟在想什么——我不想再因为这个愚蠢的问题被打断工作了。”

“好的。”009深吸了一口气，像是要为Q的反应做好准备，“其实主要原因是大家都认为你和Bond最近在一起了所以想要打听点内幕消息毕竟——”

“——等一下，”Q打断了009一口气快速说完的企图，“谁告诉你们我和见鬼的James·Bond在一起了？！”

009因为Q提高音量缩了缩脖子，但他的眼神甚至更明亮了一些：“Moneypenny说007拜托过她照顾你。”

“那时候我还在试用期——而且我敢保证他原话没这么好听。”

“他给你寄明信片。”

“然后丢了Q branch新开发的手机，R在我办公室抱怨了整整一周。”

“他和你一起休假。”

“因为M觉得我自己出门可能会马上淹死在泰晤士河里。”

“他们用你们的上床次数打赌——不我没参与这个！”009跳了起来，谨慎地远离正在冒黑气的军需官，“大概就是这些……很多人都说007这次可能是来真的，毕竟你是咱们最年轻的部门主管……”

Q可能有怔愣一瞬，但还没等009注意到这一点，这点失态已经消失得无影无踪。他的口吻甚至称得上是耐心：“我觉得你们应该都知道，007的猎艳对象没有身份规律可言。”

于是009也变得严肃了：“所以你和他睡过。”

“或许事实如此——”Q难得梗了一下，比划了一个手势表示结束话题，“但无关紧要。我不想在这里点出究竟有多少MI6的职员和他有过一段，从比例上来讲没有特异性，因此不具有任何参考价值。更何况，Double-O-Nine，请对你的同僚的专业性有点信心，我和他都不会让私人事务真正影响到工作。”

“好吧。”009耸了耸肩，“我代表他们请求你原谅我们的失礼——不过大家也不是特别当真，毕竟他是James·Bond。我们更关心的是你。”

“请允许我不对此表示感谢。”Q不感兴趣地将目光移回报纸，“省下这点精力去做正事吧。你想要加什么料？”

“我还没想好，但不会太麻烦你啦。”009挥了挥手，注意到Q仍在阅读那两份报纸，“不过他这次确实闹得太大了，我觉得情况恐怕不太妙。”

“这事不归我管。”Q平淡地说，“从个人情感上来说我更希望007早日退休，否则我迟早要比他早死在财务会议上。”

Bond从M办公室出来的时候犹豫了一下，要不要直接去军需部一趟。但他最后决定还是按部就班，明天再去找军需官完成例行体检。

距离上次“休假”已经过去了两个月。自从返回MI6，他和Q的交流就没再有超出公务的时间。虽然Q依旧会不留痕迹地给他行些方便，他也有意无意在交接时说些暧昧意味的话。但——仅限于此。

这有点像他和Moneypenny的关系：生死之际碰撞出的激情逐渐淡去，变成某种更平淡但却稳定的情感。Q和Moneypenny一样聪明甚至犹有过之，Bond毫不怀疑他会有一打预案并且绝对包括了这个结局。

可即使Bond在某种程度上默许了这种演变，他更清楚自己那些暧昧调情背后的真意。他甚至总是想象着Q在任何时候、地球的任何角落都默默注视着他，这不是某种自大的癔症，而是因为他了解那个年轻人眼底的暗色——他们都是足够有耐心的猎手。

但老练的猎手也可能在长久的等待后选择放弃——当他认为猎物不再值得那一颗子弹时。

Bond不知道在Q眼里自己什么时候就不值得那颗子弹了，这次他不是那个决定何时扣下扳机的人。这对007来说很罕见，一般来说他总是比对方更早抽身，至少也是势均力敌……Q是一个前所未有的高难度任务，而他赤手空拳更无后援。

“James？”Moneypenny赶上了他的脚步，“会面情况如何？”

她提到了Skyfall庄园的一些旧物。Bond心中一动，顺口让她晚上把东西送来。Moneypenny或许想要说些什么，但是Bond已经走远了。

事实上即使Bond今天真的去Q branch找军需官，他也只能扑个空，因为Q今天确实不在MI6，甚至不在伦敦。

来给他开门的是Edward。老人与他相似的深绿色眼睛已经变得浑浊无神，在看清来人之后还有些怔愣。不过Edward最终还是转身让他进了房子。当Q环视四周时发现了一些很明显的迹象：比往常要凌乱一些的环境、已经打包好的一些行李以及墙上因照片取走留下的空档。

“我已经联系好了。”Edward难得给他泡了一杯茶，两个人在即将搬离的房子里面对而坐，“上周我自己开车去看了下环境，我觉得还不错，后天他们会派人来接我。”

“这栋房子我不想给你。”Edward说。

Q点点头，神色波澜不惊：“我可以理解。”

“我想把它留给Liz，但我搞不太清那些法律条文。”

Q思考了一下：“我会找人解决这件事情。”

Edward的目光一直停留在他脸上，准确地说是他的眼睛上。那目光一向缺乏和蔼或者慈爱的成分，更像是透过他在看另一个人。当Q给出了肯定答复后，他的态度终于松缓了一些，即使语气还是生硬的：“除了房子之外，你还有什么想要的吗？”

于是Q得以放下那杯寡淡的茶水上楼。那个房间就像是从过去截取的一方空间，墙上贴着The Beatles的海报，早已干涸的调色盘放在龟裂的画布旁边；窗边放着一只落满灰尘、几乎看不清面容的泰迪熊；书架上那些磁带和画报上是上个世纪流行过的面容。Q站在门口没有踏入，当他转身准备离开时发现Edward站在楼梯口看着自己。老人的身形已经有些佝偻，Q因为距离和光线看不清他的表情。

“你今晚就回伦敦吗？”

“是的。”Q什么都没有拿就从楼上下来了。Edward慢慢坐回刚才他们喝茶的位置，抬眼看着他，“我去看过Janet就走，公司还有事情。”

Edward咳嗽了一声。Q开始觉得有些不适。他们的关系不足以让Q解释如何在没有航班的情况下及时从苏格兰赶回伦敦，Edward也从来没有关心过Q的工作。长久以来他们的交往仅限于每年一两次的简短拜访。

“如果你长得不那么像Sigerson那个混蛋，我可能会对你好一点。”Edward突然说道，被咳嗽打断了很多次，“这不是你的错，虽然你也未必在乎。”

Q没有什么反应，他所学习过的情感并不足以应对如此复杂的表态，因此他只是点点头。

“你和你父亲在做同样的事情，是吗？”Edward终于停止咳嗽，轻声说道，“再见，我搬走之后就不要再来了。”

Q终于获得了结束谈话的信号，于是他礼貌地道了别，转身出去了。黑色的轿车停在门口，载着他驶向小镇的公墓。Anthea已经为他准备好了白色的康乃馨。他将花束放在写着“Janet·Boothroyd”墓碑前，站着看了一会儿。

有人走到他身边站定：“007已经抵达伦敦，和C刚刚见过面。”

“车上说，别让她听这些。”Q转身朝外面走。Mycroft看了一眼墓碑，跟在他身后：“我马上也要出发了，伦敦交给你和Mallory……和007了。”

“未必会有我的戏份。”Q摇摇头，“007到现在也没有向我寻求信息支援，想必这次也打算单干。”

“但是这是你和M女士的交易。”Mycroft晃了一圈手中的长柄伞，“你完全可以告诉他你也收到了邮件。更何况C已经提出了‘九只眼’，只有你才能阻止这个系统。”

Q转头冷冷地看着他。Mycroft神色自若。

“C只是翻新了一个曾经被提出过的计划，当初的牵头人若非不幸因坠机罹难，或许今天我们之间的很多矛盾都不会存在。”Mycroft笑了笑，“我也只是一时想起……毕竟我们刚刚凑巧看到了和牵头人相同的姓氏。这不算很不合时宜吧？”

“我小时候一直想不通，”沉默过后Q突然说起了一件不太相关的事，“为什么明明Sherlock比我们都更像Sigerson，他却更欣赏你。现在我确认你才是那个最像他的人了，Mycroft，但我衷心告诫你这可不是什么好事。”

这下Mycroft也不笑了：“我一直以为你很敬仰他，毕竟他是你的父亲。”

Q轻蔑地挥了挥手：“别用那些心理分析和推理揣测我。我很清楚他对自己亲密的人就是一个彻头彻尾的灾难。但愿你还没有尝到类似的苦果……噢——”他注意到Mycroft难得阴沉的脸色，“真抱歉，原来除了Sherlock和我之外真的还有受害者？”

“我希望你能阻止C，无论如何。”忍无可忍的兄长决定回归正事，“我马上就会离开本土，必要时你可以寻求Anthea的帮助。”

“看来MI5真是扶不上墙，已经沦落到需要你亲自出马的地步了？”

“自Sigerson之后他们一直是一盘散沙，不然合并的阻力不会这么小。”Mycroft叹了口气，“Moriaty说到底还是五处的失职，也只有我去给他们收尾了。”

“祝你一路顺风。”Q非常不走心。

“007是把好刀，但他的不确定性太大。”Mycroft还是比他要更注重“兄弟情深”，“我的建议是准备一套不包括他的计划……以及，别陷太深了。”

Q不再管他，径直走向墓园门口。

“毕竟你已经看过结局了。”Mycroft喃喃道。片刻后他收好这点难得的感性，从另一个方向离去。


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

他拜托Moneypenny去打探情报——虽然没人能比Q做得更好，但Bond还不打算动用这张底牌。上次德国之行Q隐晦地暗示了笼罩在MI6上空的阴云，这让他意识到自己根本无法长久地将自己的秘密任务隐瞒下去；而墨西哥的大场面几乎将他的目标昭告天下，幕后之人显然不会无动于衷。

对于007来说这种危机四伏的境地算是家常便饭，但对军需官来说可不是。因此纵然Bond隐约察觉到Q并非全无依仗，他更希望让军需官负责在最后关头一击即中。

Moneypenny并不清楚其中关窍。从踏进房门开始，她的言语和表情中都带着隐约的讽意，无非是在指责他又一次始乱终弃。但她的注意力随即被M的邮件遗言吸引过去，最终还是接过了Bond的委托。

甚至不需要半真半假的试探，Moneypenny已经轻描淡写地否决了过夜的可能。Bond目送她一个人消失在空旷的街道尽头，简单冲淋后套着浴衣开始检视那些文件。其中一份临时监护令吸引了他的目光——

那是他人生的第一个拐点。

他将文件丢回桌上的时候瞥见了那只丑陋的陶瓷狗，这让他想起了最后那次旅途。M曾经和他谈及MI6对孤儿的偏好，以及有关Q语焉不详的描述。

但他的M已经离开了，就和他生命中的大多数人一样。只要他还是007，离别就似乎是一个必然的结果。Moneypenny的退出同样是某种必然，至少不算过于惨烈。

他吐了口气，慢慢靠回沙发，开始思考明天与军需官的会面。

“Shall we get started？”

年轻的军需官移步上前，将两人拉到了一个危险的近距。Bond抬眼便望进了那双深澈的绿眸，这种技巧他曾经在许多女人（以及男人，当然）身上用过，入侵安全距离的瞬间应激，可以在下一秒滑向更加暧昧亲密的方向。

他也在Q身上用过，而年轻人无疑是个好学生，撤退和进攻一样利落完美。下一瞬Q已经从容地错身而过，招呼他和Tanner前往另一个工作室。在后者转身时Bond仍然若有所思地看着他。年轻的军需官穿着合身的正装，唇边大概因为几天没修面而有些胡茬，倒是显得成熟了些。

特工不着痕迹地压了下口袋——方才贴身的瞬间，军需官借着身形遮挡，往里面丢了个小东西，镜片后意味深长的一瞥足以提醒Bond其中深意。

他不动声色地随着Q完成体检步骤，并针对那针智能血液发表了一些“礼貌”的评价。Q眼中闪过一丝被娱乐到的光芒，但他很快低头掩饰了一下，再抬起头来已是公式化的微笑：“还有最后一样东西，你看完就能走了。”

一辆全新的DB10——优秀的加速能力，必不可少的防弹以及Q branch的各种看家本领，虽然不像他的Aston·Martin那样意义非凡，但也算是足够有吸引力了。只除了一点：“她现在被配置给009了。”

他明确听出了Q那句惋惜中的幸灾乐祸，这让他不禁又好气又好笑，而Q假惺惺的补偿随之而来：一块Omega手表。

“它能有什么用处？”就算他现在被停止了外勤任务，Q branch也不可能真把什么普通货色往他这里塞。Q无非是要多创造几个对他冷嘲热讽的机会——他就知道这个小混蛋不会轻易把那把丢在墨西哥的原型枪的仇揭过去。

“Well，它肯定能报时。”军需官一本正经，“或许能让你更守时点。”

M或许说过这种气话，但肯定是军需官勤勤恳恳地付诸实施的。Bond几乎真要被他气笑出来了，然而这个小混蛋似乎终于良心发现：“对了，这个手表的闹铃动静很大，你应该懂我的意思吧？”

他当然懂，连旁边的Tanner都会意地笑了。这仿佛是Q branch和007之间的默契，即便是眼前这个年轻的、初次见面就表示“我们再也不做炸弹笔了”的天才黑客也不例外——只要想想上次那台“英勇就义”的笔电，就知道Q也早就被这种风气荼毒了。

这种口是心非的表现终于让Bond心平气和了一些，即使被Q再借着那辆倒霉的Aston·Martin冷嘲几句，他也相当纵容地接受了。反正Q也没指望过他这个惯犯改邪归正，他还挺喜欢那双绿眼睛在镜片后一闪一闪的笑意的。

然而这点轻松在思及方才Q的举动时也迅速消散了。007眼神微凝，心念电转间做了一个新的决定：“Q？”

“Yes？”年轻人恍若无暇他顾，只随意应了一声，而Bond猜测他大概只是在用写乱码掩饰自己：“既然你现在能对我的行踪了如指掌，那能不能帮我个忙？”

“你脑子里想什么呢？”

“能帮我消失吗？”

Q神色不变，瞥了一眼低头查看什么的Tanner，略微侧身：“以防你忘记了，我现在直接向M负责。”

007给了他一个“在听”的表情，军需官叹了口气：“我还有一套按揭要还，还有两只猫要养……”

“那我建议你最好相信我，哪怕是为了那两只猫呢？”Bond依旧是那副又自信又不着调的老样子。他随即又压低了点声音，“我觉得它们也挺喜欢我的。”

那是喜欢你的三文鱼罐头，而不是你这个为老不尊又撒谎成性的坏家伙。Q在心中腹诽道，终于确认眼前这个金发混蛋不打算透露更多了。他咽下了原本想要主动提供的信息，转头望了一眼Tanner，后者露出了一个心照不宣的笑容。于是他转到办公桌后，挂上一副公事公办的笑：“Well，很高兴见到你，007，说真的。我要提醒你，目前智能血液尚在测试阶段，我们偶尔会遇到头24h信号失常的情况……”

他刻意强调的内容令007嘴角略微勾起。Q顿了顿，垂下了眸子：“其实48h内仍然可能失灵……不过那之后就会完全正常了。”

他的公式化假笑对上了Bond更加真切的笑意：“我会给你寄明信片的。”

“Please don’t.”年轻的军需官偏了偏头，在特工转身后敛去了所有笑意。

他当然知道James·Bond绝不会在48h内回到伦敦帮他圆谎，甚至大概率连那辆DB10都保不住。而对这个混蛋一时的放纵，只会让一切滑向更加莫测的境地。但Quentin·Holmes这一辈子都是在重蹈覆辙。从一切的开端、到他与Sherlock混乱的少年时代、再到眼前这个双零特工，他从来没法让自己走上另外那条正确的路。

但至少现在他还给得起。Q端起伯爵茶抿了一口，低头删掉方才打出的满屏乱码。即使赌局注定要一败涂地，他也会在摊牌前把所有的筹码都推出去。

选择Lucia作为套话对象当然是007的一贯作风。他向来擅长让那些美艳动人的尤物在翻云覆雨后乖乖奉上他想要的东西，特别是当危险的阴云笼罩在他们头上的时候。当初的Severine是这样，Lucia也是这样，只不过这次他尚有余裕托Felix处理后续。

这种程序化的事情已经不会激起他心中多少波澜了。甚至当他重新坐进Q亲手改装的DB10时，他已经开始回想和军需官度过的美妙时光——这听上去几乎有点变态了，即使以007的下限来说也有点过分。

他依旧会欣赏眼前美妙的躯体，但他脑海中挥之不去的是那双深澈绿眸中的火光。曾经他需要大量的酒精和性让自己不模糊生与死的界限，但现在，“Stay alive”似乎只需要军需官的一个眼神，然后他就会连血液都燃烧起来。

美中不足之处是居然有人横插一杠——那段音乐就像009一样愚蠢至极，Bond简直不敢相信Q会答应这种愚蠢的请求。而Moneypenny那头传来的声音给了他又一次打击：“那是谁？”

“就一普通朋友……It’s called life, James.”Moneypenny轻描淡写地说，“有时候你也该体验下。”

Bond抿紧了唇线，甩出了一个漂亮的漂移。在拿到了Mr. White的最新住址后，他报出了一个名字：“Franz·Oberhauss，查查他生前和死后的行踪。”

Moneypenny在电话另一端发出了质疑，但Bond没空和她再纠结细节。身后那个大块头还在紧追不舍，他决定再相信军需官一次。

“告诉我Bond现在仍在伦敦。”

“Oh, yes, um……先让我看一眼……”Q将手机夹住，快步走进工作室，打开自己之前已经看过的监控系统，“他现在在切尔西，Sir.”

M显然已经看到了新闻，即使他有所准备，但007一贯的高调作风依旧令所有上级头疼：“给我盯紧了他等我回来，明白吗？”

“我完全理解……长官。”Q在通话被切断后停顿了一会儿，沉默地注视着屏幕上标注的地名。车载收音装置兢兢业业地工作到了最后一刻，而他毫不怀疑有人能和他一样监听整段对话。但他甚至没有帮忙屏蔽信号，因为现在投注在他身上的关注并不会比007要少——那个自大的金发混蛋永远在低估他的重要性。

现在他面前是个显而易见的陷阱，但Q知道007已经再无援兵，除了他没人能给特工提供支援。

这些念头转过甚至不需要一分钟。已经下定决心的军需官转身回到自己的笔电前开始输入大量字节。他将MI6所有数据库中的智能血液数据都修改成了投影文档，然后给原始系统开启了自毁倒计时。这些原本都需要更高级长官的授权而现在他在MI6的网路中如入无人之境，更别提那些权限不如MI6的地方。M或许会在之后作出同样的判断，但现在Q无疑是在越权。  
而他肆无忌惮毫无顾忌，因为在代码和数据的世界他才是那个有无上威权的人，因此无人能窥测他的踪迹。

完成这一切后他深吸了一口气，切了另一个窗口开始浏览机票信息；他的大脑中同时铺开了另一张有许多标注的地图与另一条轨迹——毕竟他要在用药物放倒自己前准备好一切。


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

“我总觉着死神会以一张熟悉的面容前来，但我没想到会是你。”

当Bond推开那扇镜子后的暗门时，他嗅到了一种死亡的味道——不是那种血溅三尺的腥味，而是一种连酷寒天气也无法封冻的、腐朽的气息，想来也是那些黑鸟们趋之若鹜的缘由。  
这大概是一场双方都不甚期待的久别重逢。当Mr. White在桌子另一头坐定时，Bond只能从那双已经有些涣散的瞳孔中，看到生机每分每秒都在消逝。他们之间当然有不小的仇怨，但即使是Bond也很难在一个将死之人面前抖威风，那对于他们俩都是无意义且愚蠢的。

Mr. White最开始还以为他是为了Vesper而来，直到Bond拿出了那枚戒指。他在端详了一番戒指后，居然发出了一丝有些嘲讽的嗤笑：“真是缘分啊，Mr. Bond，两个将死之人共度良宵。”

Bond并不为之所动。无论Mr. White之前是多么老奸巨猾城府深重，当毒素已经开始摧残他的神经系统、昔日的信念尽数崩塌的时候，他也不算什么难对付的敌人了。他硬起声调逼问，实则冷眼看这个将死之人讥笑他的狂妄、夸耀那个组织的恐怖。而在一番爆发之后，他准确捕捉到了关键：“你是在掩护某个人吗？”

White仿佛很难控制自己的面部肌肉，他的脸上浮现出一种混杂着痛苦和麻木的扭曲表情。最终他喘着粗气：“你找不到她的，她相当聪明……比我要聪明。”他纠结的表情中又透出了一丝自嘲和自豪，“她知道怎么躲起来。”

他用一个承诺从White那里换来了一个地点和“American”。这个老狐狸至少还记得留一手，想来是怕Bond拿到线索后直接按图索骥。Bond不对这种提防发表评价。帮他合上眼后特工迅速检查了一番，这个与世隔绝的小屋大概是Mr. White给自己择定的葬身之处，原定的访客也不过是前上司的杀手。唯一勉强有点价值的大概就是那张合影。

这是他近期第二次看到类似的旧照片。他漠然地想着，迅速离开了。

和C的会面糟糕透顶。M意识到目前的情形对自己非常不利。固然那段Moneypenny和Bond的录音不能真的给谁定罪，但确实能够用来抨击他对手下人的控制力不足。

说他对007他们的小动作全然不知那是开玩笑。正如他曾经对Q暗示的那样，他放任007偶尔的小动作，是为了钓出更大的鱼。只是现在看来C比他预计的要难缠得多，布局的范围和深度也可怕得多——这条鱼正打算把整艘船都拖下水。

而在这么个紧要关头，天杀的Mycroft·Holmes居然甚至不在本土！M每每想到这点都觉得自己偏头痛要发作。他曾经怀着某种幸灾乐祸的心情，看着Mycroft为“家庭事务”维持不住一向的从容。但现在他只希望那不省心的小Holmes快点完事，好把他的盟友赶紧送回来——如果Mycroft还在会议桌上，C会老实得像只鹌鹑。

但Mycroft对C似乎有点轻视。如果他在国内M会认为这是理所应当，可现在M怀疑Mycroft是过于托大了，即使他给自己留下了Q……

想到这里M觉得偏头痛真的发作了：Moneypenny向他汇报，Q请了年假离开了MI6——他明明前几个月刚刚修完年假！M不用想都知道这又是一个去给007收拾烂摊子的。

说句现实点的，面对C的威胁，他宁可牺牲007也要确保Q安全无虞。

但现在M连007人在何处都不知道。今天听到的录音让他意识到，现在即便是自己，去调用智能血液数据都是不安全的，他们所有人身后都有眼睛。

Bond在Madeleine·Swann眼中看到了雪山。

纵然她向他展开了一个对待患者的笑，但Bond很清楚地看见了那双深蓝眼眸里的孤冷。她受过顶尖的教育，在无国界医生组织当过顾问，足够聪明又绝对能作出自己的判断。

从这一点来看她和Vesper有点像。但她正为了逃避来自生父组织的势力隐居，相较于向他人证明自己，她更愿意保持距离确保自己的安全。

然而当她得知Mr. White的死讯时，再厚的积雪也开始崩塌倾泻。她能强撑着将Bond驱逐出去已经算是难得，Bond甚至难得产生了一点赞赏。就像是雪崩之后不曾动摇的山体，当这个女人冷静下来之后，她仍然有足够的理智来为之后打算。

这对于Bond的目的来说未必是好事，但紧追不舍只会适得其反。所以他相当顺从地出了诊疗室，却留在了诊所内。正当他打算点杯Martini却被告知没有酒精饮料时（见鬼，难道所有人都被Q传染了吗），他腹诽的对象突然出现了。

“给他来一杯含消化酶的奶昔。”军需官在他身边放下背包。侍者含笑点头走开。Bond克制住自己心底油然而生的愉快：“如果你是来取车的，车已经沉到台伯河底去了。”

“别担心007，那只是辆三百万的概念车。”论起冷嘲热讽，军需官从来不会对他甘拜下风。Bond终于收起了那点不合时宜的好心情，转而开始关注更重要的事：“你怎么来了，Q？”

“只是想休息下，最近工作压力有点大，MI5成天盯着我们，M还想把我挂在今年的圣诞树上当装饰呢。”Q轻描淡写地说着。Bond几乎没压住那声嗤笑。M或许会想把特工挂上圣诞树，但绝对不会动自己的宝贝军需官一根毫毛：“直接说重点，Q。”

“重点就是Franz·Oberhauss不仅死了，棺材都下葬了。”Q终于转头盯着他，“而如果你现在不和我回去，我和Moneypenny都会前途不保。”

说真的Q见过的“死而复生”并不少，据说跳楼身亡的那个咨询侦探还满世界跑着呢，Franz·Oberhauss想从坟墓里溜达出来也不是什么难事。但他不能再让007隐瞒下去了，“事态已经全面失控”不是说那个跳梁小丑一样的C，而是眼前这个习惯了单打独斗的Double-O-Seven。

看在已故的M女士的份上，他要是再没有合适的理由掺和进这件事，James·Bond绝对会单枪匹马独闯龙巢。而想让这个老混蛋亲口说出真相，用明显的错误刺激他绝对是最高效的方式。

果然，Bond直接打断了他：“我看见他了，”

他停顿了一会儿又说道：“我是不可能忘记他的。”

Q微微偏过头，再次望向他时似乎勉强被说服了：“这么说，你有什么线索了？”

“American”，美国人，这实在称不上什么好线索，也没法解释为什么Bond会千里迢迢跑到这么一家诊所来，总不可能是为了抢在部里安排心理测评前先摸个底。007仍然有所隐瞒而Q几乎感到疲倦了。他还没有从飞行后遗症中缓过神来，只想先回旅馆倒回床上。然而007拦住了他：“再为我做件事吧，然后你就能脱身了。”

那一瞬间Q感受到了一种久违的、透彻骨髓的寒意。他盯着007，干涩地吞咽了一下，直到Bond将一枚戒指递给他：“查查有关它的一切。”

他垂下眸子，机械地翻转戒身，端详那个黑色的纹样。再次抬头时他的神色已经看不出端倪：“我现在真的恨透你了。”

雪山上的冰冷的空气令Q有一种前所未有的冷静。他走进缆车车厢，打开电脑和外置扫描装置开始检查那枚戒指。当那个陌生男人在他面前坐下时，他抬头看了一眼，仿佛一无所知般继续自己的工作。

在他眼前打开的数据库已经远远超过了MI6所能涉足的领域。当然，想要挖出一个深植于他们之间的庞然大物，求助于他们自己的数据库显然是在痴人说梦。从这个角度来说，MI6内部只有Q一个人能够帮Bond做到这件事。

这正是M夫人要求他帮助Bond的原因。她很清楚Q是个什么样的人，当他不再伪装成一个守法公民的时候。或许任何人只要通过了考核都能进入大英帝国的秘密部门，但Q不一样，只要他迈过了自己设定的界限，他就可以是毁灭性的——对敌我无差别的那种。

多奇妙，这正好与007相差仿佛。

Q有时候觉得她像是徘徊在自己与Bond身后的幽灵，即使死去也在指导着他们的行动。他对这位多年前就有过一面之缘的夫人其实相当敬重，也不介意投桃报李；可惜007似乎不太领情，甚至对他说“then you’re out”。

但现在Q非常冷静，所以他只是皱眉开始查看自己获得的结果。那些熟悉的、与Bond曾经的任务有千丝万缕关联的人名一个个跳出来，仿佛围绕着这个特工组成了一张大网。

Dr. Swann走进来的时候，Q突然觉得有个说法或许是对的——梦或许真的在预兆着什么。

但那个梦是他过去的一个投影，却荒诞地又成为了他的现实，再一次昭示了命运的残酷嘲笑——那些黑暗的东西他从来没有走出来过，跗骨之蛆般吞噬着他的人生。他从来没有学会走那条正确的路，于是总要被结局再狠狠教训一次。

他听见自己的声音说“Bond，我们俩先谈谈，不带她”，特工说“她知道”，他又说“But，Bond！”，而特工仍然说“她知道”。于是他妥协了，就像当年看见Sigerson·Holmes挽着不是他母亲的金发女人走出餐厅，他所能做的就是狼狈地转头盯着隔壁那灿烂到刺眼的向日葵。他觉得自己是被那过分鲜亮的颜色刺痛得流泪，而不是因为家中画室里那个只会重复地临摹梵高的女人。

Sigerson不知道Janet只有在他面前才像个正常人，又或者他知道毕竟他也是一个Holmes，他只是单纯地不想让Janet给自己添乱。反正他回家的时候也会是一个好丈夫的。

他是不是一个好父亲则有待商榷，毕竟他只教会了Q两件事：代码和杀人。

再简洁一点或许只有杀人，因为代码也是可以用来杀人的。

但至少他教的东西非常有用，现在浴室里躺着的那位仁兄就能作证。对Q抱有危险兴趣的人不止是缆车上那两位，还有一个守株待兔的呢。Mycroft作证，这点小打小闹他根本不需要给Q配个MI5的外勤护驾。

MI6的也用不着。


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

“你查到了什么？”

“我得向你道歉，Double-O-Seven，你这回中大奖了。”Q向特工展示自己搜寻到的信息，“Oberhauss确实没死，这枚戒指就是证明。”

Dr. Swann告知了他们这个组织的名字。Q选择向Bond发问而不是直接向她，但她仍然回应了他的质疑。Q在轻微的停滞后打开电视，来自南非的现场播报映入眼帘：“那你们应当看看这个。”

Bond立即作出了判断：“Q，马上回伦敦去。M需要你的帮助，然后继续追踪我。”

“我会的。”Q站起身，“以及我仍然坚持我有些话要单独和你说。”

Bond似乎皱了皱眉，在他正准备说些什么的时候，Q面无表情地补充道：“关于我卧室那个被你设置成每隔一分钟就要响一次的闹钟——你到底趁我睡着的时候对它做了什么？”

这句话的暗示意味过于明显，以至于原本紧迫的气氛都突然变得有些尴尬。Madeleine的视线在他们身上转来转去，冷淡疲惫的面容也有点不知所措起来。

Bond也为军需官罕见的暧昧暗示震惊了。双零特工甚至花了两分钟才反应过来。而Q在窗边抱着手臂，表情波澜不兴，连007都差点以为自己真干过这种无聊的恶作剧。

但Q的意图和决心已经非常明显了。因此他叹了口气，请Dr. Swann先移步卧室并关上门。然后他转头面对这只不知道怎么被踩了尾巴的猫咪：“好了，Q，你到底想说些什么？”

Q并未直接作答，他先敲了敲键盘调出了卧室的临时监控，画面中Madeleine表现一切正常。Bond微微皱眉看着军需官做这些，然后年轻人抬起头，神色冷静：“Double-O-Seven。”

他的语气突然变得有种距离感，Bond还未来得及分辨这点变化，Q已经继续说道：“我很遗憾地告知你，你和Moneypenny的一切联络都不是秘密，C或许已经用它去和M对峙了，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

双零特工依旧是那副十拿九稳的态度：“看来我是不能期待Q branch的援助了？”

“不止如此。”Q补充道，“如果我继续用智能血液追踪你，就相当于把你的踪迹送到C的桌面上。”

“事实上这没什么。”Bond显得很从容，“我说过你只要帮我查完戒指的事就行了。我也不是第一次遇上没有后勤的情况。而且说真的——”他耸了耸肩，“C肯定知道我要去找Oberhauss，我的行踪也不算多大的秘密。”

Q也耸了耸肩：“看起来你是准备去当屠龙勇士了？”

“你已经送了我一把宝剑了不是吗？”Bond点了点那块手表，“我会记得念咒语的。”

Q看着他，那双深绿的眸子中有什么东西正在翻涌，最后又归为一种深水般的平静。Bond心中那点异样感越发明显，但Q又一次开口了：“那么你打算什么时候让Dr. Swann出局呢？”

Bond觉得自己似乎终于抓住了那一点：“Hey，Q，难道你在吃醋吗？”

“Ah……公主和为她复仇的屠龙勇士，我觉得挺合适，就是记得别让公主也和你一起去龙潭虎穴。”Q的语气像是在闲聊，“不过我觉得Dr. Swann还未必看得上你，她现在大概觉得咱们和Oberhauss是一丘之貉。”

“你的观察真是细致入微，这女人现在看我确实不顺眼。”Bond露出了一个假意的苦笑，“幸好她还算合作。”

“唔，那我祝她继续保持清醒的头脑。”Q偏了偏头，“说起来，Double-O-Seven，虽然我没法向你要那台DB10了，但我总不能白白赔一台三百万的概念车吧？”

还没意识到Q已经让重点轻轻放下的Bond被转移了注意：“这种时候就别开太多玩笑了，Q，时间紧迫。”

“Alright.”Q摊了摊手，“我不会让你白跑一趟的。记得我送你的另一件小礼物吗。”

Bond下意识地摸了摸前胸的口袋。那对伪装的袖扣正静静躺在里面。

“你不能期待Q branch的后援，但你可以期待我的。”Q微微笑了，眼中神色未明，“我只要你再为我做一件事。”

“American”不是一个人而是一个地点。他们千里迢迢来到这家北非的旅馆，住进了Mr. White曾经的房间。Bond对于老相识的婚姻生活毫无兴趣，但他仍然和Madeleine象征性地举杯：“敬你父亲。”

Madeleine对此并不感冒。她依旧对一切都怀揣戒心，即使微醺也不忘警告Bond离自己远点。Bond并不为此动怒，说到底任务中的性很多时候都只是一种工具，有时是为了拉近距离，有时是为了纾解情绪。既然Madeleine愿意合作而又没有精神危机，倒也不必多此一举。

何况现在他能有时间好好回想和Q的对话了，自然也发现了军需官别扭的情绪——这可是相当难得。情人间的嗔怒醋意未尝不是一种情趣，但鉴于他们的工作性质，军需官甚至“有幸”旁听过一些现场，可Q向来处之泰然；而Bond对最近热衷于往Q branch溜达的009可是全无好感，只想让他和他愚蠢的音乐一起滚蛋。

Q对Madeleine的反应比以往要强烈得多，这让Bond有点想要微笑，或许这是一个加深了解的机会。军需官太过聪明，从来都只让Bond看见需要特工看见的那一面，而他的生平和过去都被刻意抹去了。

Bond一边在床边“放哨”一边放纵自己的思绪漂流，他甚至逐渐进入了假寐状态，直到因为一只老鼠的动静睁开眼睛。

“谁派你来的？”他将枪口对准了老鼠，“你在替谁卖命？”

这个举动无疑带有一种愚蠢的戏剧性，和那些反派经常表演的桥段类似。可能是Madeleine睡前念叨的“骗子和杀手”触动了他，让他在毫无头绪时也生出了一点冷幽默来。

但这只老鼠的路径让他意识到自己忽视了什么。Q曾经向他谈及某个诺伍德建筑商的诡计，他落网的直接原因不过是Sherlock察觉到了两条走廊的微妙差别，于是夹层的存在就很显而易见了。现在他踏入的正是一间“不存在的房子”，隐藏在旅馆的架构中。

大概Mr. White在建筑设计时就掺了一手。这个狡猾的老家伙同样在此经营了一个巢穴，就像奥地利湖边的小屋那样。

墙上的照片他只是一扫而过，类似的旧照片他最近看得有点太多了，多愁善感对特工来说不是好事。直到他翻转盒带看见了那个熟悉的名字，原本干燥的空气中突然响起水声，那种深水中的窒息感再一次试图扼住他的咽喉。

将他从静默中拉回现实的是Madeleine的声音：“那是什么？”

“没什么。”他随手将磁带丢下，即使那或许是他最后一次接触到有关Vesper·Lynd信息的机会。但——已经够了，他既然已经因为那个女人死去了一部分，就不必再将剩下那部分也陪葬掉。

Madeleine果然没有在意。Bond居然有那么一丝微妙的庆幸。萍水相逢的好处便在于此，即使她的父亲正是那件事的幕后主使，早就试图撇清干系的Madeleine也不会戳中特工的伤疤。而倘若站在那里的是Q，估计磁带里的内容早已在军需官的电脑里安家落户了——Holmes家的人大概天生擅长将某人的底细摸得一清二楚。

现在Bond已经明白了Mr. White的打算：他希望有人能完成自己的工作，好让自己的女儿彻底没了后顾之忧，而不是和他一样，夜半梦回时总会心惊胆战。

但Madeleine坚持随行。说实话，“遭遇了什么”这种理由完全站不住脚。特工可以坦率一点：“你的父亲遭遇了恐吓、威胁、要挟、暴力和死亡，如此种种，不胜枚举，而这也是他曾令许多人遭遇的。”但他罕见地让步了，或许是因为方才磁带的标签，又或许是知道那些人不会因为她离开自己而放过她。

而这一瞬间的动摇比他想象得更厉害。他意识到这个女人正一头栽进她曾经试图逃离的东西，仅仅因为几张旧照片就改变了初衷。面对这种纯然由情绪驱动的选择，作为一个在黑暗中待得过久的双零特工，他不免产生了一种遗憾，就和当初在美术馆发现Q成为了Q时一样。

或许她还有机会抽身。Bond想着。但他大概已经救不了Q了。那个年轻的军需官必然是自己走进黑暗里的，他从来都是那么冷静和理智，从来都很清楚自己在做什么。和他谈论黑暗就像谈论他们所呼吸的空气。

“说吧，我们该去什么地方？”

“不毛之地。”Bond回过神，审视了一番现有的资料。他并非对程序代码一无所知只是不太擅长罢了，“并且我们还得做些准备。”


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

“Hi，Double-O-Seven。”军需官的声音从蓝牙耳机中传出，“现在是伦敦时间晚上八点四十三分，请问你有什么需要吗？”

耳机由侍者连同小羊排一起端来。Bond瞥了一眼脸上挂着职业微笑的侍应生，默不作声地收下了。饭后他送Madeleine回房间，叮嘱她好好休息，自己则下楼坐到了吧台边。吧台附近反复放着《Casablanca》*，大抵是为了附会那部经典的电影。手机亮起时他戴好耳机，军需官清淡的声线就穿越数千英里来到了耳畔。

“Q。”他抿了一口酒，“我就不问你是怎么找到我的了。伦敦情况如何？”

“Ah，我猜明天的会议M大概会无功而返，更大的可能是他根本没被提醒改期。”尽管说着严峻的形势，但Q的口吻依旧散漫得像闲聊，连Bond都被这种轻松感染了，“无论如何00计划都要玩完了。你那边呢？”

“正在前往龙巢的路上。”Bond微笑道，“有位老朋友已经为我们画好了地图。”

Q那边传来了几声敲击键盘的脆响。Bond试图想象他在Q Branch的地下办公室，或是那间公寓里对着屏幕，一手端着那个大大的马克杯。他享受这种战役前夕的短暂间隙，直到Q再次开口：“其实找到你并不难，毕竟你一直带着我给你的小礼物。”

“是吗？”Bond看了眼自己光秃秃的袖口，“我偶尔也会当个好孩子。而且我还期待着这个礼物有什么特殊含义呢**。”

这次间隔耳机那边没有传来声响。Bond作了一次有些冒险的试探，性质取决于军需官的应对。

“当然，我说过你可以期待我的后援。”沉默之后的军需官声线依旧平稳，仿佛只是垂眸喝了口茶，“有一个袖扣是信号发射器，原理你理解成蓝牙就好，每当它成功配对到预设信号基站的时候，就会向我发送位置。拜托你在进入龙巢前销毁它。”

“真遗憾，我本来打算留作纪念呢。”Bond在心中叹了口气，“另一个呢？”

“暂时用不上。”Q简短地说，又顿了顿，接着说，“卫星扫描图像……好的，我知道你们要去什么地方了。不过M一定会指示我删除智能血液文件，也不会允许我们向你提供帮助。”

“但你能做的比他知道的要多。”Bond将酒杯放回吧台，“比如说这次通话……你有自己的信号基站和联络通路，甚至还有自己的人手，希望将来的某一天我不需要在对面看到你。”

“没那么夸张，007。”Q说得轻快，“只是恰逢其会，有些好心人愿意帮忙罢了。”

“但愿如此。”Bond再次为自己满上一杯酒，“至少你能保证这次通话是安全的？”

“我想不会有第三个人知道我们的谈话内容。”Q似乎轻轻笑了，“我还是很珍惜我在间谍界的美好前程的。”

“是吗？可你上次提到‘美好前程’之后就帮我制造了一堆假线索。”Bond的目光停留在那杯以故人为名的酒上，“你从来不会真正地拒绝我…这很容易让人产生误解。”

这次沉默比之前的每一次都要长。直到Q短促地笑了一声：“既然你都说是误解了。”

“我搞不明白你，Q。”Bond轻轻晃着酒杯，看着透明的酒液折射出迷幻的光晕，“你比所有人都义正言辞，也比所有人都更不懂得拒绝我……是什么让你愿意冒此风险呢？”

“你以此为傲吗？把我看成是又一个被你征服的战利品？”Q的声音突然变得尖锐，“你就当我是为了女王和英格兰好了。”

他们共享这一次的沉默。半晌，Q疲倦地叹了口气：“抱歉，007，我的飞行后遗症会让我有点神经质，我——”

“我相信你的理智始终在线，但我想知道的就是非理性的那部分。”Bond打断了他，“我试着按照你的方式思考，但我依旧很难理解你。你对我来说是一个谜，但是你连谜面都不肯全部给我。”

“你喝多了——”

“别对我说谎，Q，要么就什么都别说。你知道我能分辨谎言。”Bond的平静令Q感到惊慌，“这个任务拖得太久了，从当初我第一次见到你到现在……四年？快五年？我甚至不确定你的真名，你却可以把三百万的概念车拿给我打水漂玩。你在逃避什么——”

“你一定要在这种时候和我说这个？！”Q突然提高了声音，这是年轻的军需官最接近咆哮的音色了，连外勤特工告诉他装备全军覆没的时候都没有过，“如果你真的毫不在意专业性的话，为什么不现在上去找那位Madeleine·Swann呢？何必要喝着用前女友名字命名的酒和自己的军需官调情——见鬼谁让你进来的？！”

Bond下意识抬手摁住了耳机。他一开始以为有人蓄意闯入，然而Q并没有开免提，因此只能捕捉到一些模糊的语声和Q愤怒的低吼。当他已经开始准备呼叫Moneypenny查看Q的情况时，那边的通话免提却突然被打开了：“Mr. Bond？”

“你是谁？”Bond尽量平稳地问道，但倘若对方不怀好意，这点掩饰大概也无济于事。

“我代表某位利益相关者来提醒一下您的军需官，他并没有足够的药理学知识自行决定用药剂量。”那是一个带着公式化礼节的女声，礼貌的同时也足够疏远，“也希望Mr. Bond能够不要再给他增添额外的工作，医嘱要求——”

“Mycroft的人都给我滚出去！”Q似乎终于把手机抢回来了，“他没有权利干涉我的事，如果你不希望他明天就被塞尔维亚人追杀的话——出去！”

他的威胁大概是比较有效的，因为在一段声响后，寂静又重新回到了两人之间。原本激烈的情绪似乎因为这段插曲而夭折了，这种沉默压抑得令人窒息。

“你现在还在病床上，是吗？”Bond低声说，“滥用药物？”

“两次飞行而已。”Q淡淡地说，“没必要大惊小怪，不会耽误工作。”

Bond深深呼了一口气，一种无力感蔓延开来，就如同当日他看着自己的M停止呼吸。然而正如Q所强调的，他们中的任何一人都不会允许因为私事耽搁公务，尤其是当下情形严峻，Bond即将深入虎穴，而Q堪称四面楚歌。

“我想我还是声明一件事为好。”然而Q很快又开口了，以一种毫无情绪波动的音色，“我承认我无法拒绝你，甚至会入侵你周围所有的可用摄像头窥视你的一切，但你以为这是什么？这不是爱情，因为我不可能有这种情绪，也不希望自己继续限于这种不正常的行为模式。”

Bond静静地听着，仿佛注视着Q将他瘦削的、空洞的躯壳剖开，露出内里毫无血色的机械齿轮。这是一架完美的仿生机器，从十六年前起，便按照预设的程序运转，在所有“Real People”的眼皮下瞒天过海。它只养叫做图灵的褴褛猫和叫做史矛革的土耳其梵猫，只会沉迷于那些意志坚定而危险的人，只在那些人伸手时予取予求，只等待再次被抛下的结局。

它拥有的“情绪”只是过去的影子，因为机械不会再有自己的感情。他看似在每一次感情中飞蛾扑火，实则是在重蹈连机械都厌倦的覆辙。

“我希望你不是认为前路渺茫所以肆无忌惮，就算留遗言也保留点职业操守。”MI6的军需官——只是军需官——冷静地说，“实在认为可行性不高的话，我可以再想办法。”

“不，按原计划。”Bond再次端起酒杯，“就当我之前什么都没说过吧……至少我还能再为你做一件事？”

Q那边陷入沉默，大概是在思考权衡。但Bond已经不在意了，只是单纯地等待着。

“把另外一枚袖扣拿给刚刚那个侍应生。”Q最终下了决心，“如果你还有机会回到这里，他会为你提供后勤和秘密返回英国的方式——这就足够了。”

“这会对你有帮助吗？”

“答案取决于我，和你没关系。”Q声线平静，“火车包厢已经预定好了，票也在他那里。晚安，007。”

通话结束，军需官的视线从地球上的这一处撤离。而Bond能感受到，这一次Q是真的离开了，而他甚至无法追上那些数据的步伐。

他举起酒杯，轻轻说了一声“Cheers”后便一饮而尽。然后他对着虚空中某双美丽的蓝绿色眼眸微笑：“这次是真的要和你说再见了。”

Vesper·Lynd的眸中同样泛起笑意。她和那些永不停歇的潮水一起转身，消失在了北非的夜色里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《Casablanca》实际上并不是电影中的曲目，是歌手观影后为女友所写的同名曲。而电影的另一个译名是《北非谍影》
> 
> **赠送袖扣似乎有含义为“愿意为对方天天戴上”，不太确定但还是用了_(:」∠)_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

这天是圣诞前夜，街上飘扬着欢快的乐曲，细细的雪花打着旋落下，又被经过的车轮碾进辙痕里。这片住宅区属于高档小区，管理完善的同时隐私性一流，茂密的树篱足以遮挡普通的探究视线。

整栋房子里只剩下他一个人，以及两只猫，外加一台电脑主机。

他是主动要求留下来的，甚至没有找个合适的理由。当他向Sigerson提出要在圣诞假期留在伦敦时，他的父亲稍稍挑了挑眉，目光在眼里只有爱人的妻子身上一转，再抬起来时便满是笑意。

“随你高兴，孩子。”他的口吻就像任何一位开明的家长，“那我就和你妈妈去享受二人世界了。或者你想去见见Mycroft吗？”

他和两位堂哥只见过一面——在据说是自己祖父的人的葬礼上。年长的那位堂兄已经成年，和大人们站在一起，看见他来便庄重地点点头，然后相当自如地加入了Sigerson等人的谈话。他茫然地跟着Sigerson，随着人群走进教堂。这时候他看见了Sherlock，小小的少年站在棺木边面无表情，直到被母亲拉开。

“我想呆在家里。”他低着头，“我有图灵和史矛革，还有电脑。”

“我相信你能照顾好自己。”Sigerson看着他，勾起的微笑意味深长，“你已经学会利用这栋房子里的所有东西了，对吗？”

他抬起头。

“是的。”

“我讨厌枪。”

他喜欢枪，因为Sigerson曾经手把手教导他如何瞄准并扣下扳机。这种难得的父子相处令他迷上了手握枪械的感觉。他的手一直很稳，就像被Sigerson亲手摆正姿势时一样。后来他经手改装的每一把枪，都被他仔细抚摸把玩过。

“曾经有个男人来我家要杀我父亲，却不知道我在楼上卧室里玩。”

他将图灵和史矛革关在地下室，迅速上楼来到书房。Sigerson设置的警戒系统消失了一大半，对方显然有备而来。但他们不知道自己依然被注视着。

“也不知道我爸在水池下藏了一把9毫米的伯莱塔。”

他找到了Sigerson的格洛克-17，但他很可能只有一次射击机会。一个12岁的瘦小男孩不该对近身格斗抱有幻想，他要确保自己扣下扳机就能一击毙命。

“所以我特别痛恨枪。”

他仍然痴迷于握住枪把的感觉。他只痛恨坠落。当他从阁楼陡峭的楼梯上摔下、当飞机直直砸进波涛汹涌的大西洋时，这世上最精妙的代码和最具威力的武器都无法挽救一次坠落。

12岁的圣诞夜他将两枚帕拉贝鲁姆9mm手枪弹送进了两名潜入者的头颅，他们的身体已经被房屋内层出不穷的陷阱和障碍切割得支离破碎。但Sigerson和Janet再也不会回来了。他们和那架飞机一起成为了大西洋底无法辨识的残骸。  
他们给Q留下的是丰厚的遗产金额、满墙疯狂凌乱的向日葵油画、高效的杀人技巧和永远缺失了一部分的灵魂。当Mycroft和M女士找到他时，他已经将自己身上的血腥清洗干净，回到地下室继续编写自己的代码。但实际上他脑海中只有刚刚收到的邮件——在Sigerson被确认身亡后，自动发送到了Q的邮箱中的账号和密码。

Mycroft和M或许模糊知道一些，可前者保持沉默，后者错误理解了Sigerson遗产的形式，所以他并没有被投以过多的关注。他有了新的身份信息和姓氏，带着图灵和史矛革搬进了伯父的房子。他模仿着正常人的生活，却无法克制对肖似逝者之人的偏爱。又是Mycroft，一直默默关注着兄弟们的长兄，建议他去接受心理咨询和治疗。

是恋父情结还是情感缺失，或是和Sherlock一样的高功能反社会，对Q来说都没有很大差别。他仍可以像正常人一样度过一生，将Sigerson的秘密彻底埋葬。只是他无法自控地沉溺在Sigerson的幻影里，为那些天才的、桀骜的、危险又迷人的角色付出一切。这是他自作自受，不需要由他人承担后果。

列车在北非的戈壁上飞驰。伦敦的病房里Anthea为他带来了新的信息：M已经发现会议改期，C已经准备向他施压。Q应该重新出现在场内，扮演他应当扮演的角色。

“他临死的时候会根本认不出你……一个杀手的女儿，唯一能真正理解他的人……”

Bond被拷在那张椅子上，那根凶险的探针就在他脑袋边上，威胁着要抹去他记忆中的面容。他一边尽力思考着生路，一边还要努力安抚Madeleine的情绪。

Q给他的两枚袖扣，一枚已经在车站被销毁了，另一枚则交给了酒馆的侍应生。当然，Q早已确定了这个基地的位置，但他不会想到这次的敌人和Bond关系匪浅，选择的折磨方式也不是普通的皮肉之苦——军需官的后援很有可能来不及。

好在他已经先将屠龙之剑送给了勇士。

在Madeleine含泪靠近时，Bond轻声说：“Watch.”

Madeleine瞬间睁大了眼睛，有些惊疑不定地看着他。但至少她很快借着身形遮掩拿到了那块手表，并在听见“One minute”的指令后立即醒悟过来，在最后几秒炸掉了操作台。接下来的事情对Bond来说就驾轻就熟了——他尤其擅长炸毁一些东西。

他在直升机上看见有两辆车驶出了火海。但比起追杀可能生还的Oberhauss，远在伦敦的M更需要帮助。一旦那个系统真的上线，将会导致大量绝密资料泄露给Spectre的成员。Bond还没忘记罗马那场鬼影憧憧的会议，Oberhauss的死或许会让他们元气大伤，但还不足以彻底击溃它。

“你们的动作真快。”房门打开后，露出了酒馆侍应生的脸。他其实已经上了些年纪，穿着当地的日常服饰，没抹发胶的头发乱糟糟的，“进来吧，叫我Elliot就好。”

Elliot这栋房子的地下室完全是按照安全屋的标准设计的，这就使得他的身份更有趣了。但Bond现在没有心思探究Elliot的背景，后者也没有解释自己和Q的关系的打算。在询问了Bond遭受的对待后，他显得有些犹豫。

“我建议你能找到合适的医疗机构，帮你检查一下颅脑情况。”他谨慎地说，“有些伤害未必会很快显现出来，大脑又是非常精细的结构——你应当听说过那些例子吧？”

“我知道。”Bond简短地说，“你什么时候能给我们护照和机票？”

“好吧，我猜你就会认为这是浪费时间。”Elliot咕哝了一句，“我之前不确定你能不能回来，而我的门路不能预订。所以现在至少要等到今天晚上。当然，如果让Q干这件事，肯定比我高效得多。但你也知道，他现在另有要事。”

Bond点头表示同意，于是Elliot上楼去联系门路了。肾上腺素褪去之后，经受折磨的痛楚和战斗的疲倦又返了上来，他不由得闭上了眼睛，尽量忽视那种恶心和眩晕。在他勉力斗争了一会儿后，一双温凉的手轻轻按住了他的穴位，慢慢按摩着。

他睁开眼睛，眼前是Madeleine担忧的脸：“谢谢，我没事。”

“别逞强。”她低声说，没有停下按摩的动作。

他们都没有再说话。地下室昏暗的灯光下，刚刚死里逃生的两个人都是一身狼狈。缓了些神的特工重新站起来，检视了一圈安全屋的陈设。Madeleine有些不安地看着他：“Elliot不可信吗？”

“不，不是。”Bond有些意外地看了她一眼，“我只是想找点东西。”

他最终在临时工作台的抽屉里找到了那枚袖扣，放在掌心端详了一会儿，确认无误后便打算放进口袋。

“他说的一分钟响一次的‘闹钟’，就是指你的手表？”

“嗯。”Bond漫不经心地应了一句，继续查看桌上的物品。大部分都积了厚厚的灰尘，看起来Elliot并不经常使用。Bond判断他或许是一个沉默已久的棋子，也不知道Q怎么能找到并启用这样一个人。

“他爱你。”

这次Bond终于转过身。Madeleine抱着双臂，靠在墙边，有些失神地望着另一边。她无疑是很美的，也有Bond向来欣赏的坚强、聪慧的内在。倘若换作其他时候，他或许会走上前去，揽过她的肩，温言安慰一下浑身散发着难得一见的脆弱气息的女人。

但人与人的相识终究还是与先后有关。

“或许是这样。”他转回去，盯着墙上的大幅世界地图，“你知道……工作性质，一般大家都不会太当真。”

“给别人做心理咨询是我的工作，我分得清真话和谎言。”Madeleine似乎被触动了什么，声音突然提高了，“他当然爱你！不然他何必要对我有那么大的敌意！”

“他只是不信任你。”Bond依然无动于衷，“Q追求专业性和理智，他不会盲目相信我的判断，在没有足够的调查和证据前，他不会愿意向你透露任何信息。”

Madeleine呆呆地看着他，突然嗤地笑了一声。

“Oberhauss说我是唯一理解你的人。”她自嘲地说，“但怎么可能呢……你的军需官才是和你一个阵营的人。可你居然借我来推开他……你们这些杀手是不是根本没有心？”

Bond没有再搭话。Madeleine根本不了解他和Q之间的关系。自始至终试图远离的是Q，后者认为这是一种病态，并尝试将自己从这种奉献关系中解放出来。Bond其实不太在乎Q的心理健康问题，毕竟在特殊部门工作的人或多或少都有点不正常。

反倒是将这个问题挑明之后，Bond觉得自己似乎摸到了一点门道，大概知道要怎么哄自家的军需官了。

“你在火车上和我说，你没有想过有没有过选择。”Madeleine情绪十分低落，“但你说你不孤单，哪怕你一直站在阴影中——现在我知道原因了。但如果他不再等你呢？我已经不抱希望让你改变了，而我也绝不想回到这种生活里去。”

“如果你想说再见的话，可以等到伦敦之后。”Bond说，“既然我把你拐到了北非，总还是要把你送回欧洲。”

Madeleine或许还想说什么，但这时楼梯上传来了一阵响动，Elliot下来了。

“很顺利，你们凌晨就可以走。”他将两本证件递给他们，“顺便说一句，Mr. Bond，你得把那枚袖扣留给我。”

“为什么？”Bond不动声色地问。

“因为它本来不是给你用的。”Elliot有些无奈地笑了笑，“说实话我也很惊讶会从你手中接过它——但它确实还有别的用处。”

Bond微微眯起眼睛，插在口袋里的手猛地攥紧了袖扣：“它是给谁准备的？”

“无可奉告，先生。”Elliot耸耸肩，“而且说实话我现在也不知道，这和预先告诉我的情况差太多了。你从我这里是得不到什么信息的。”

“但它现在在我手上。”Bond心平气和地说，“我觉得拿回去问问Q是个更好的主意。”

Elliot显得有些为难，重心在两条腿上换来换去：“别难为我，先生。而且我猜Q不会乐意看到你破坏他的计划。”

这是一个比较实际的威胁，Bond并不想给Q再增添麻烦——倒不是他突然作风大改良心发现要善待内勤，而是自从得知Q厌恶自己无法拒绝他的要求后，决定还是少触碰军需官的雷区为好。

但乖乖就范也不是007的风格，因此他仍然像是不为所动地站着。见状简直万般无奈的Elliot终于下定决心，常年挂着笑意的脸也有些发皱。

“好吧，好吧，Mr. Bond，我拿别的和你交换。”他愁眉苦脸地说，在置物架边摸索了一会儿，打开了一间暗格。他从里面拿了一本笔记本，递给Bond，“你可以把这个送给Q，如果你有什么想知道的，看在这个的份上他，或许会告诉你一些。”

“这对他来说意义重大？”Bond接过笔记，随手翻了几面，里面刚劲有力的字迹给他留下了深刻的印象，“为什么会保存在你这里？”

“这件事和你真的没有什么关系，先生。”Elliot很珍惜地将Bond还给他的袖扣锁进了保险柜，“至于意义重大？那也很难说……不，我不是在拿你开玩笑，如果他知道有这么一本笔记，他肯定会想要拿回去，但它未必还对他有意义。”

“这听起来有点自相矛盾。”一直默不出声的Madeleine忍不住开口道。

“并不矛盾，事实上。”Elliot摊了摊手，“人总有想要抹掉过去的时候，哪怕过去的一切再也没有任何意义。”


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

那本笔记的署名是Sigerson·Boothroyd，内容以当地游记为主，至少Bond暂时没看出什么隐语。笔记日期自1995年11月3号至次年4月6号，间隔时长无甚规律，具体日期也无特殊之处。

Bond对这个署名毫无印象，也对Q为何可能对它感兴趣没有头绪。他在返回英国的飞机上反复翻阅这本笔记，试图从枯燥的风貌记录中寻到一点线索。Sigerson似乎因为某些原因不得不滞留当地，除了在Elliot那里混酒喝外便四处游荡，导致笔记里只有一个牢骚鬼的满腹怨气，唯有那笔刚劲有力的字还算看得过去。

一时看不出名堂，Bond合上笔记，向空乘要了一张毯子，盖在已经睡着的Madeleine身上。十六年前Q才只有……15岁，或许这本笔记属于他的父辈。可惜Bond对Q的家庭了解仅限于Sherlock·Holmes，再加上M语焉不详的几句话。

Q是个孤儿，这是Bond几乎能确定的，这或许是某位对他来说意义重大的长辈的遗物。Elliot显然是个埋藏多年的暗桩，那么Sigerson或许也是——Q比他想象得更早涉入这片阴影。

这不是一个非常愉快的念头。

“这才叫安全堡垒。”M说，“我们很快就能知道了。”

Q挎着自己的笔电包，跟在Tanner后面，爬上吱嘎作响的外挂扶梯。M没有询问他消失的原因，Q也没有解释。滥用药物的后遗症已经消退，他又能高效地完成任何与代码相关的任务。  
Elliot不会给他发消息，但Q还是迅速在入境记录中找到了Bond，以及Madeleine。他甚至知道现在那两个人就在楼上的房间里。所以当M要他们在外面等待时，他只是点点头，和Tanner一起等里面的沟通结束。

“最近死亡的幽灵党头目和你的新搭档C，在我们眼皮底下构建了一个全球监控体系。”Bond从阴影中走出，“希望你并不是全无所觉。”

“当然不会。我亲眼看着他怎么说动了九个国家投出赞成票，还把我踢了出来。”M顿了顿，低头检视自己带来的装备，“系统午夜就要启动了。”

“如果他们得逞，Spectre就会接管一切。”Bond扯了扯嘴角，勾起一个锋利的弧度，“你和我去会一会C，然后让Q骇入系统，阻止它上线。”

“庆幸吧，要是你让他被落在了奥地利，我们今晚都要完蛋。”M压低了声音，“我说过不要随意招惹Q，你到底知不知道自己在做什么？”

“他现在在外面？”Bond并没有回应M的指责。

“没错。”M看了他一眼，“我认为想要阻止系统没那么简单。但他说他有办法，但我猜他懒得费心和我解释。”

Bond的声线稍稍回温：“他会有办法的，他一向如此。”

M深深看了他一眼，低头收好最后一把枪。然后他抬头站定，郑重地说：“欢迎你归队，Double-O-Seven.”

“是的，长官。”特工回以微笑，“我们开始行动吧。”

Q知道Madeleine在和Bond道别。但他现在不是那么关心他们的进展，径直坐进了另一辆车的后座。Moneypenny看了他一眼，但他没有理会，打开笔电开始骇入Max·Denbigh的账户。见他神色平淡，Moneypenny也不好多说什么，又看了看全然不知的Tanner，示意他发动车辆。

同样的欲言又止也发生在M和Bond之间。MI6的长官瞥了一眼面容冷峻的双零特工，打开蓝牙耳机：“Q，你进去了吗？”

“还有几层防火墙。”军需官的语气似乎永远冷静，“不过有些进展了。”

他的目光在那些熟悉的架构上逡巡，微微咬着下唇陷入沉思。C的计划不算新鲜，就如他和Mycroft在Janet的墓碑前所说的那样，Sigerson才是那个最早提出整合五处和六处的人。为此Sigerson做了很多准备，也包括最早期的“九只眼”系统。当然，受限于当时的计算机技术，这个架构相对粗糙，也因为Sigerson的意外身亡而被搁置。

但无论如何，“九只眼”是现在五处和六处的网络安全协议的基础，默认拥有许多完整权限，这正是C和Oberhauss垂涎欲滴的东西，使得他们没有选择另起炉灶。当然，M夫人对Q的身份保密也起到了重要作用——他们都不知道Sigerson·Boothroyd和Holmes一家的关系。

M夫人后来或许猜到了一些Sigerson的遗产真相，但她已经没有时间了，只能将这个任务交付给Bond和Q，就像当初Sigerson只来得及将账号密码交给Q一样。背后的真相都是Q自己慢慢发掘出来的。

Q需要先剥离掉系统外围的障碍。C在Oberhauss的支持下，对完善“九只眼”可谓不遗余力。从指纹信息来看，连当初让Q吃了亏的Silva都曾是Spectre的一员，他们的技术水平绝不会弱。

M的车受到袭击时，他刚刚拆掉两个“蜜罐”，绕过了充满诱惑的陷阱。他们开进隧道时看见被撞停的车辆，Moneypenny立即指挥Tanner倒车，而他冷静地打开手机确定M的位置，告诉他们到何处去接人。

某种角度来说Bond的车也是“蜜罐”，但这个诱饵不是为了留下证据，而是为了直捣龙巢。他顾不上和上车的M打招呼，指尖飞快地敲击着，继续寻找被层层包裹起来的核心系统。

“进展如何？”M碰了一下额角的擦伤，嘶了一声，“如果你不能成功阻止他——”

“我想应该没问题。”军需官回答时双手不停，“Mr. Denbigh的权限已经被我关掉了，现在他和我们在同一起跑线。好消息是他不可能提前上传系统了，坏消息是我们也不能逼他停止这件事。”

“好吧，好吧……”M接过Moneypenny递来的纸巾，“那我们确实只能靠你了。”

他们在空荡荡的新大楼前停下。Tanner和Moneypenny将军需官夹在中间，保护他和他的笔电上楼。M表现出一位前外勤特工的能力，迅速搜刮出C办公室唯一的一把手枪。

“你们记得提醒我，我要给我的办公室装个暗格。”M将子弹全卸出来，又恶劣地将空枪放了回去，“我可不想将来落到C的境地去。”

Moneypenny无所谓地耸耸肩，和Tanner一起到外面埋伏下来，提防C可能的同伙。Q置若罔闻，专心盯着屏幕上不断刷新的命令行。

现在他们只需要等C自投罗网了。

Oberhauss没有死，隔着一层防弹玻璃，他用割裂的脸朝Bond扭曲出一个笑。

“我的伤口会愈合。”他满怀恶意地说，“但你的伤口呢？看看你的周围，James！我说过你侵犯我的世界，我就会毁掉你的。你所代表的一切，你所信仰的一切，都会化为乌有……”

Bond无动于衷，至少面容依旧平静：“我们在这儿做什么？”

“别着急，James，别着急。”Oberhauss微笑着说，“我本来给你准备了一份礼物，但我后来发现你居然学会骗人了……你很不乖，James，你试图欺骗我，但我还是识破了——”

“她人在哪儿？”Bond打断了他。

“你还在说谎，James，说谎的是坏孩子！”Oberhauss尖叫道，又突兀地压低了声音，“不，等等，还是说你也不知道……这真是太有趣了，Bond，你说我是一只不死鸟，但你从来没有意识到你周围还有死而复生的人吗？”

昏暗的灯光下，刚刚失去了一只眼睛的Oberhauss努力辨认着Bond的表情，在找到某种迹象时，他心满意足地叹了口气。

“你不知道，我亲爱的兄弟。”他用那种矫揉造作的怜悯语气说道，“真可怜，你费尽心思保护他，甚至用可怜的Madeleine做掩护，却不知道他和我一样，都是复活的幽灵呐……”

“我不明白你在说什么。”Bond冷淡地说，“Madeleine在什么地方？”

“真是嘴硬，James，但我能理解你。”Oberhauss的笑声就像一只夜枭，“你真的不想知道吗？关于你的军需官Quentin·Holmes……他太有趣了，Silva甚至向我提出过要招揽他，只是那时候我们还不知道他的身份……”

“你到底要说什么？”

“Quentin·Holmes是个死人，那个可怜的孩子二十年前就死了。”Oberhauss蓦地收了笑容，撇了撇嘴，“真是巧妙，他用这个死人名字做了个蜜罐，轻轻松松抓住了我的一批网络专家。如果不是C向我报告了些新消息，我居然一直没发现这个可爱的小家伙。”

“那可真是大快人心。”Bond冷笑了一声，“那你倒是说说，他不是Quentin·Holmes又是谁？”

“他是谁？”Oberhauss重复了一遍，慢慢朝后退去，“我也很感兴趣，也会继续研究下去，然后在你面前杀掉他之后告诉你……可惜这次来不及了，自己去找Madeleine吧，她就在这栋楼里，三分钟时间，你得做个选择，不知道你对她的爱还值不值得让你豁出命。”

Q转头看了一眼倒计时，还有五分钟时间。他抿了抿唇，按下回车键，解开了最后一道由Spectre添加的防火墙。现在他面前只剩一个堪称简陋的原始系统，和十六年前他在地下室的屏幕上看到的一模一样。

一个画风潦草的输入框弹了出来，要求他输入账号密码。

“USER NAME: Sigerson·G·Boothroyd-Holmes.”

“PASSWORD: SUNFLOWER_1985.”

Q输入了这段短短的口令，敲下回车。命令生效的瞬间，他终于站在了这个系统的最顶端。所有曾经获取过权限的账户都在他的监控之下，任何一条数据流他都能随意调看。甚至如果他愿意，他可以选择继续上传系统，却不会让Spectre获得任何真实信息，也不会有任何人发现他手握这样恐怖的武器。

只在他一念之间。


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

三分钟。

他在大楼中奔跑、搜索，呼唤着Madeleine的名字。在高处的平台缺口他看见了悬停的直升飞机。显然Oberhauss不会忘记给自己留后路，且正以猫戏老鼠的戏谑态度观赏他的挣扎。

Oberhauss说他得做个选择，是豁出命去救Madeleine还是选择保全自己。这个幽灵党头目在过去的十几年里一直操纵着Bond的亲密关系，令他的情感世界支离破碎。按照他一开始的打算，眼下这出戏目本该更加精彩——假如Madeleine真的是Bond在遍体鳞伤后选择的退路的话。

多么合情合理的走向：007所代表的、所信仰的、所爱慕的一切，都已经被他的职业和Oberhauss的恶意摧毁得所剩无几。James·Bond已经伤痕累累，一颗千疮百孔的心脏只能靠酒精和肾上腺素维持生机。他是那只报丧鸟，早已知晓自己会将厄运带给所有亲密的人；而曾经战无不胜的双零特工早已连枪口都稳定不了，又如何反抗只剩黑暗的命运？

这时候出现的Madeleine又多么恰到好处：她曾像Bond一样身处黑暗，如今却代表着返回阳光下的安定和平静。

可人世间的相遇总有先后之分。

但他还是要把Madeleine救出来，排除他那点对女士的责任心，Oberhauss对Q的兴趣更令Bond警觉——Q的身份显然还有问题，M夫人或许是知道的，现在Oberhauss也注意到了。假如他的兄长没有从眼下这出戏目中获取足够的乐趣，他必将为军需官和007设计更加残酷的剧本。

他得救下Madeleine，想办法为Q拖延一些时间，当然最好是彻底解决Oberhauss这个麻烦。

耳畔传来模糊的尖叫，Bond循声转头，最终找到了封死的隔间，粗暴地撕开大门将Madeleine从椅子上救下。她身边的倒计时已经不足1min，特工迅速选定了最高效的方案：“你相信我吗？”

“我还有选择吗？”Madeleine喘着气，绝处逢生的精神刺激令她痴痴地看着Bond。吊桥效应。Bond曾经无数次利用过这种技巧。

“Not anymore.”他说，横抱起Madeleine一跃而下。

河对岸的旧MI6大楼在爆炸中轰然崩塌。

Q跟在M他们后面走下楼梯，望向对面正在坍塌的旧总部。他当然也看到了半空中悬停的直升机，之前被攻破的“九只眼”已经向他揭开了Oberhauss的真面目，而他确信眼前的这一幕是这个人的杰作。

那么Bond的去向也就很清楚了。

只是恶龙没有死在龙巢中，骑士则带着公主出现在了河面上，正在继续追逐那架直升机。C已经伏诛，但M还没那么快恢复自己的权限。想要等他们调动人员前来追捕，且不说还未肃清的幽灵党余孽，M现在最多也就能指挥得动Moneypenny和Tanner。

至于军需官——M转头看了他一眼。而Q垂下眸子，顺手将电脑包的背带紧了紧。

Oberhauss已经逃不掉了，他漠然地想。哪怕这次他成功逃过了Bond的追击，失去系统庇护的他对Q来说就会是砧板上的一块肉，端看他的心情什么时候下刀而已。

M似乎想说些什么，却没有开口，Moneypenny也露出了类似的“欲言又止”的表情，只有Tanner仍然一脸茫然。最终M叹了口气：“上车，我们去追他们。”

他的手依旧不够稳定，不知道有没有颅脑损伤的原因（希望并非如此），加上射程不足和直升机自身的运动干扰，第一把枪的弹夹射空了都没能击中要害。Bond啧了一声换了第二把，终于让直升机起火并开始试图迫降。

但驾驶员已经来不及寻找更适合的迫降地点——直升机在桥面上犁过一道惨烈的痕迹，再次撞上另一侧的护栏并发生了爆燃。

被之前大楼炸毁惊动的伦敦警力包围了现场。他们或许没法追上逃亡的Oberhauss，但围堵已经坠落的直升机倒是绰绰有余。Bond从桥侧阶梯爬上来的时候瞥见两边桥头都已经扯上了警戒线，远远的似乎看见M从车上下来，但没有立即靠近。

他走到Oberhauss身边，低头俯视这个异父异母的兄弟。Oberhauss伤了腿，但求生欲望很强，不惜拖着伤腿在路上匍匐前进也要离随时可能再次爆燃的直升机远些。但当他抬头看到双零特工时，这种求生似乎也变得有些可笑了。

Bond将枪口对准了他的眉心。这个距离已经近到不可能再失手。

“了结了吧。”Oberhauss费力地仰着头，半张脸上都是淋漓的血迹，没有蒙着白翳的眼睛盯着他，“快了结了吧！”

Bond沉默地看着他。桥一头站着Madeleine，另一头是M和他的同僚们，仿佛正等着他做出一个选择。

他突然松手，放任已经空掉的弹夹跳出坠地：“没子弹了。”

Oberhauss的表情都空白了一瞬。

“而且我现在有更重要的事情要做。”

他放下枪口，从Oberhauss身边走开。后者也体会了一把死里逃生的感觉，原本绷着的神经骤然松懈下来，垂下头的时候没人看得清他的眼神。还未等他形成一个确切的念头，一股大力突然将他的头颅抬起，紧接着是一次干脆利落的扭转！

——去而复返的James·Bond面无表情地松手，让被扭断脖子的尸体重重摔回地上。

这一连串动作堪称兔起鹘落，快得让两边的人都没能反应过来。等他们从这突如其来的变故中醒过神，Madeleine紧紧捂住了自己的嘴，而M朝Bond跑了两步，又面色复杂地停下了，并再次拦下了试图靠近的警务人员。

Bond在折返前已经丢掉了那把空枪，现在身上空空如也。假如M打算让他为擅自杀死重要人犯的事情负责，或许他是没有办法毫发无伤地脱身的。但直到他从容地走向Madeleine并与后者交换了一个吻后，M都没有阻止他。

“今晚的游戏结束了。”Moneypenny望着远处牵着Madeleine离去的身影，长长地舒了口气，“见鬼，Bond又把烂摊子留给我们——我们一定要负责善后吗？”

“看M的意见吧。”Q淡淡地说，“反正我们现在还没恢复编制——顺带一提，我只向我的看护请了四小时的假，现在我得回去报到了。”

“四小时？”Moneypenny睁大了眼睛，“你就这么肯定我们能在4h内解决问题？还有，你为什么需要医疗看护？”

军需官朝她微微笑了笑，便转身朝与Bond背向的方向离去。这个临别的微笑平静而温和，既没有Moneypenny担忧的苦涩，也没有MI6中许多人曾瞥见过的狡黠，反倒有种释然的意思。也正是这种释然令Moneypenny没有挽留他，而是目送年轻的军需官一个人走向伦敦的夜色。

游戏确实结束了，各种意义上都是。

桌上刚泡好的红茶散发出令人愉悦的热气，指尖按下键位的触感舒适妥帖。Q满意地喟叹了一声，像是一只被轻轻挠了下巴的猫。晨曦的微光刚刚从挑高的窗口透入，整个Q branch还没有什么人气，自然也没人来打扰他。

只要Q愿意，恢复一下被禁用的权限不过是几分钟的事，所以他早早溜回了自己的地盘。只不过他很体谅Moneypenny的疲倦，特意为她找了个借口，让她能够回去补觉而不是彻夜为007扫尾奔波。但他自己也撒了一个小小的谎——他是绝不可能老老实实回去向Anthea报到的。

反正有Sherlock这个前例，秘书小姐也不会太意外。

等他回去领回寄养在John那里的图灵和史矛革，他的生活就会再次回到正轨。他可是非常想念两只小家伙，为了这次的任务他已经半个月没见到他们了。

上层的变故并没有对Q branch的进度造成多大影响。军需官检查了几个项目组的实验报告，回复了若干封积压的请示邮件，又巡视了一遍重建的防火墙，确认一切都按部就班。他正打算调出一篇新的武器设计稿改换下思路时，大型升降台那边传来了一阵机械运转的动静。

“Bond？”他的语气是纯然的好奇，“你来这儿做什么？”

重新站在他对面的James·Bond已经冲洗干净了昨夜的硝烟血腥，一双蔚蓝的眼睛如同雨后放晴的天空。他向军需官道了早安，双手插在兜里站姿闲适。颇觉意外的Q从办公桌后转出来，在他面前站定：“我以为你走了呢。”

“I had.”年长的特工微笑，“但我还缺一样东西。”

Q的神色几乎没有变动，甚至像是轻轻勾了一点弧度。Bond很仔细地打量他，但Q随即开口：“我也缺一样东西。”

这个答案似乎并不令Bond感到满意，他稍微站得正了些：“Elliot向你告状了？”

“嗯哼。”Q不置可否地发出了一个鼻音，“趁着其他人还没上班，动作快点——上次我还能说是被你偷走了那辆DB10。现在你如果被人发现还活着，我可就没法把这辆车当遗产‘处理’掉了。”

Bond尽量让自己的语气没什么异样：“M又不是不知道我还活着。”

“但他得装作不知道。”Q耸耸肩，坐回了自己的转椅，清越的声线在空旷的挑高层下分外清晰，“在他眼皮底下杀了Oberhauss——你要是不走，本来就是一桩大麻烦。”

现在倘若他抬头看一眼“被死亡”的特工，就会发现后者那种游刃有余的笑意已经完全消失了。

“啪”，一本旧笔记本被Bond丢在了Q的桌上。年轻人瞥了一眼，动作停滞了一瞬，伸手拿过来翻了翻。他浏览的速度很快，不超过半分钟就重新合上了本子：“谢谢。你可以去车库取她了，我已经调好了顺序。”

“‘人总有想要抹掉过去的时候，哪怕过去的一切再也没有任何意义。’”Bond复述了一句Elliot当初的解释，双手撑在桌面上，微微俯身直视军需官的眼睛，“解释一下？就当是我的退休津贴，鉴于你们肯定不会给死人发这玩意儿。”

Q甚至都没有稍稍后仰拉开距离，他只是抬头与Bond对视，神色宁定，语调平静：“解释什么？”

Bond盯着他在镜片后如同深潭般的眼睛，突然回想起他们的初见——那时候他觉得这泓深绿一眼便能见底，后来才知道眼前的人有多么精湛的演技。他以为自己一直在保护他，起码也是在弥补这个天才大脑无法顾及的身后。现在他已经完全能确定，Q早已谙熟黑暗中的道路和荆棘，他原本就能自己活得很好。

自作多情不过如此，堪称007猎艳史上最惨烈的败笔，给这个双零特工的生涯画下了一个最狼狈的句号。

但他还保留了最后一点体面：“你究竟叫什么名字？”

“Quentin·Holmes.”Q露出了一点恰到好处的意外，“你不是知道吗？我读大学的时候当然用的是真名。”

Bond依旧没能找到他说谎的痕迹——他曾经以为自己能分辨出Q的谎言，但现在唯一的解释是，Q确实认为自己说的是实话，就好像特工面对审讯也能选择性地用真相编织谎言。

“Oberhauss说，Quentin·Holmes在二十年前就已经死了。”Bond说，“我杀了他，以免再有人产生不必要的好奇。”

这次Q稍微扬了扬眉毛：“假如你稍稍动点脑子，就会明白我的家族里不只有一个‘Quentin’。假如你只是因为这个而杀死他，那就太可惜了。”

这当然是一个解释，而且极有可能是真相——的一部分。

“那你的姓氏呢？”Bond说，“你真的姓Holmes吗？”

Q当然姓Holmes，他有和他的兄长们如出一辙的天才和古怪脾性，甚至和Sherlock有极肖似的外貌特征，而这些特征在他们的父系血统中都广泛存在。但Q没有将这些佐证告知Bond——已经没有必要了。

“比如Boothroyd？”Bond的语调也随意起来，“你那个线人为了把袖扣收回去，告诉我这本笔记是你的过去……我也就随便猜猜。”

“唔，反正都不重要了。”Q同样懒洋洋地说，将笔记本随手丢到一边，“我就是Q，I’m the Quartermaster.”

他没有再用那个有从属意味的人称代词，仿佛当年美术馆长椅上那点半真半假的暧昧从未存在过。门口走廊那边已经开始有动静了，军需官闻声便示意他哪儿来哪儿去，自己则安坐在桌前，继续看被打断的那份设计稿。

Bond重新站直了身体，最后看了一会儿已经开始工作的Q，便转身朝升降台走去。他知道车库门口已经有一辆插着钥匙的Aston·Martin等着自己，划破连日阴霾的阳光下也有Madeleine翘首以待。他们会前往有蓝山咖啡和朗姆酒的牙买加，享受没有阴影的生活。

这段路便是他与Q最后共享的一点黑暗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Spectre》剧情结束！
> 
> 其实我觉得我完全可以打个END就在这里完结了于是本篇BE大家好聚好散（被打
> 
> 发现这篇00Q大概是我写过的最“不唯美”的情感线……不会轻易交心，也没有格外强烈的非他不可。合适的时机会造就HE，换个顺序恐怕就形同陌路。对比起HW这对永恒的搭档，这篇的00Q有种走在钢丝上的不稳定感。
> 
> 我只是觉得大部分人世间的爱情本就不是命中注定，能在合适的时机遇到一个比较合适的人，已经是万幸了。


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

“Quentin？”

他猛地从瞌睡中惊醒，被一个很久都没有使用过的称呼。被打断的睡意纠缠了好一会儿，才恋恋不舍地离开。当他终于把歪掉的眼镜扶正时，发现一个有小胡子的男人——好吧，是有小胡子的John·Watson，站在自己面前，表情有些迟疑。

“你还好吗？”医生又问了一句，一半出于关怀一半出于职业本能。年轻人眼底的青黑固然能说明问题，但他过分消瘦的体格和苍白的肤色就不是普通熬夜能解释的了。

“晚上好，Dr. Watson。”Q重新挂上合适的社交微笑，“以及感谢关心，我只是因为加班有些疲倦。你新养了宠物吗？”

军需官在宠物店的等候长椅上——风险区域，下次不能再犯——睡着了。因为一只外勤菜鸟的愚蠢失误，昨晚半个Q branch守到了凌晨直至善后完成，同样不得不坚守岗位的M摸着越发稀疏的头发，脸色黑得堪比锅底。Q完全可以想见那个笨蛋回来后的下场。

“医生这么建议过我。”John环顾四周，但Q知道这只是下意识的敷衍动作，“但我那时候……我那时候恐怕连自己都照顾不好。这次是有朋友建议我养宠物，我刚好经过就走进来了。你带你的猫咪来洗澡吗？”

“啊，是我同事的猫。”Q为他指出一团白色的小东西，“他只来得及给她取了个名字‘Elsa’，就不得不去地球另外一边出差了，临走前把她托付给了我。图灵还挺喜欢她的，但史矛革讨厌和他抢地盘的任何生物。”

“艾莎？”John忍不住扯了扯嘴角，“你同事好像还挺有童心的。”

“我更喜欢雪宝这个名字。”Q一本正经地说，“而且形态上来说，雪宝和她的相似度更高。”

John被他的话带出了许久未见的真实笑意。而这时被店员抱出来的艾莎抬头四顾，在看到Q的瞬间努力起跳，一头扎进年轻人怀里。这只被009捡回来的白猫目前只记住了Q这个饲主，大概早把只有一面之缘的特工抛之脑后了。

“能让你改变主意的朋友？”然而John大概是忘了，Holmes即使不会演绎推理，也不是能够随便糊弄过去的，“女朋友？”

John张大了嘴，最终无奈地叹了口气：“我说不是你会相信吗？”

“当然。”Q似是漫不经心地说，仿佛注意力大半在逗弄Elsa上，“我又不是Sherlock，随便猜猜而已。”

“算了，又不是见不得人的事。”John在Q提到咨询侦探的名字时仍然下意识地屏息，随即若无其事地自嘲，“是的……我准备重新开始了。”

这次Q终于抬头看了他一眼：“说真的，Dr. Watson，这听上去就好像你原来和Sherlock是一对一样。”

“不是——”John有些气闷，“为什么你和赫德森太太都总是这样？我说过我不是gay！”

“那你需要反思一下你的言行。”Q不带恶意地点评道，“我一般听到的搭配是‘重新开始一段恋情’。好了，”他很懂得适可而止，“我只是开个玩笑，祝你新恋情顺利。我知道Sherlock的德性，他当初肯定没少搅黄你的好事。”

John试图在听到那个名字时像Q一样微笑，却发现自己仍然难以做到这件事。Q再次低下头去逗弄艾莎，被顺毛的猫咪发出满足的呼噜声，非常解压。

“你知道，”许久后John终于再次开口，“无论用什么交换——我希望他能回来。”

Q轻挠艾莎下巴的动作停住了。白猫本能地继续蹭了两下，才发现人类停止服务自己了。她抱怨地瞄了一声，又用脑袋去顶Q的手示意后者继续。短暂走神的军需官被她惊动，立即熟练地继续撸猫，一边继续慢悠悠地开口：“但是向前看会让我们轻松很多。”

前军医怔愣了片刻，超出Holmes家平均水平的情商抓住了关键：“你也准备……move on了吗？”

“不。”Q将满足的艾莎送进猫箱，起身准备离开，朝他意味深长地眨眨眼，“他们从未离去，所以我不需要向前看。”

Q打开家门时史矛革直接扑了上来，大声喵喵着抗议。图灵则蹲在浴室门口，焦躁不安地来回转圈。浴室里传来哗哗的水声，还有009糟糕的咏叹调。

“你再不闭嘴下次就只能领到回形针！”Q不得不提高声音喊了一句。浴室里的男声独唱终于停了。他叹了口气，打开了一个猫罐头安抚猫咪们。史矛革依旧在艾莎试图靠近时弓背呲牙，全身毛发炸得蓬松。

“你得赶紧把艾莎带走。”当009淋浴完出来时，Q用讲解装备原理的严肃语气说，“史矛革一直伺机想要谋杀她。”

“但是她更喜欢你。”009试着去摸艾莎，却被后者迅速躲开了，“而且你知道，我的工作条件不允许我长期饲养活物。”

“她只是还不太熟悉你。”Q说，“如果你真的不能养就让别人领养她。我负担不起第三只猫了，更何况史矛革憎恨她，虽然我不知道原因。”

“好吧。”009叹了口气，“小艾莎，看来你也没有得到军需官的心。”

Q无动于衷地站起身，朝书房走去。009耸了耸肩，追上去问他：“有吹风机吗？”

等他把自己重新收拾成人样走进书房，Q已经盯着屏幕有一会儿了。听到他进来的声音头也不抬：“记得把你的东西收拾干净，我不想被邻居举报说这里可能有个谋杀犯。”

“难道他们还会翻你的垃圾桶？”009咕哝了一句。

“他们有人养狗。”Q平淡地说，“说正事——你还没有去找M报到吧？”

“嘿，往我的装备里塞纸条的是谁？”009假意生气，“你换了地址，我们双零特工之前破解的档案又没用了。要不是你告诉我，我就算提前回来了，现在肯定也只能在部里。”

“我把地址告诉你不代表允许你使用我的浴室。”Q眉眼不抬，“所以麻烦你收拾干净后再帮我消一遍毒，喷雾在洗漱台下面。还有，你们为什么要破解我的档案？”

009被这种不留情面的态度惊呆了，半晌才苦笑着摇头：“虽然我很想说‘因为我们打赌谁能最先追到你’，但那样你大概现在就会把我从窗口扔出去。事实上是我们无聊去翻Bond的档案，发现他有段时间总是在某片区域活动。当然，他最后总能溜出监控范围，但我们最后还是确定了你的住址。”

Q敲打键盘的动作停了停，终于看了他一眼：“James·Bond已经标注殉职，我会彻底封存他的档案，你们不要再干这种事情了。”

“算了吧，我们听他的讣告都快听吐了。”009扯了扯自己的领口。Q的新衬衫对他来说太紧了，但他没胆量光着上身出现在军需官面前，出任务前的旖旎思绪已经在Q的冷酷无情下灰飞烟灭，“不过我们有分寸，不会再管这件事。”

“很好。”Q淡淡地一点头，“现在我们来说说你为什么会在这里——”

“——怎么又倒回去了？”

“别犯傻。”Q冷冷地打断他，“我当然知道你在这里是误会我给你地址是想和你来一炮，但我让你来是因为有些话不能在部里说——M的授意，他明天会向你确认这一点，但任务细节由我发布。”

009立即坐直了，因为Q堪称直白的话语神色十分尴尬。从这一点上来说，他还没有修炼到James·Bond那种厚颜无耻的程度。前任007在这种情况下，要么假装没听见，要么就借机再调戏几句。

“总的来说这个任务原本归属MI5。”军需官面色不改，“但是之前C的事件影响太大，已经确认完全干净的人手不够，所以连MI5的高层都已经亲自上阵了。但是后来他们发现有些地方需要我出外勤——只能是我，还是人手不够的问题。”

“所以你叫我是为了……”009已经摸到了重点，“负责你的安全。”

“让双零特工当保镖确实大材小用。”Q说，“我原本建议让新007的候选之一出这个任务，但M说最近策略收缩，双零序列任务不多，就指定了你。”

“我的荣幸。”009终于有机会露出自己潇洒的微笑，“骑士很乐意为您效劳。”

“先去给浴室消毒。”

009没有在Q家里过夜——当然，他对此万分遗憾，但Q着实没有什么兴趣。艾莎被带走后史矛革终于恢复了正常，他终于不用每晚从床上爬起来给两只猫拉架了，睡眠才是他现在最需要的东西。

但在临睡前他终究没按捺住那点好奇，筛选了一下John·Watson最近的行动轨迹和人际往来。很快，Mary·Morstan的档案出现在他眼前：John诊所的兼职护士，父母双亡，履历清白，经济状况正常，社交网络简单，对于John来说堪称优质约会对象。

——假如她没有像Q一样 “死而复生”的话。

时钟一刻一刻走过。Q终于长出了一口气，关掉了这个页面。这件事不应当让他涉入——他在感情问题上毫无建树，作出的任何决定都可能不合时宜。更何况，无论Dr. Watson是否真打算“move on”，都只会跟还在欧洲大陆漂泊的侦探有关，完全不干MI6军需官的事。

而Sherlock和Mycroft也迟早会发现这个问题。他自我安慰道，同时放松地扑进柔软的床褥中。那两个比他聪明的家伙绝对会发现的，没必要让他来操这个心。  



	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

他能察觉到环境中最细微的不协调，一扇窗、一道门或者一张角度微妙的长椅，那些并非偶然的因素，只需要一瞥就能被分辨剔出。近乎本能的经验让他在接收到异常信号的瞬间就开始调整自身，从肌肉的用力到步伐的长短快慢，如同为枪械做好击发的准备。

他在定好的餐桌前坐下，自然地搬动了一下座椅，将要害隐蔽在障碍之后。Madeleine对正在发生的一切一无所知，和侍应生聊着红酒的产地，间或朝他微微一笑。他很快接手并打发走了侍者，比平常要刻意一些，使得她终于觉察到了一丝异样。

“James？”她微微蹙眉的神态依旧美妙，“你还好吗？”

“当然。”他唇角勾起一个锋锐的弧度，“一切都好。不过我希望你也能准备好。”

但Madeleine在领会暗示后怔愣一瞬，反倒露出一个安抚意味的笑：“James，放松些好吗？一切都很正常，你答应过学会享受普通人的生活。”

一丝阴影掠过他眼底，但他转念一想，Madeleine并不像他那样久经战阵，因而是可以被原谅的。于是他稍稍放缓了语气：“你应当相信我的判断。”

Madeleine的笑容微滞：“我当然相信你，但是……”

焦躁的情绪逐渐上扬，而理智要求他保持冷静，否则Madeleine只会愈发确信他是在疑神疑鬼。潜藏的敌人非常狡猾地按兵不动，显然是打算让Madeleine牵制他。他别无选择，只能继续耐着性子和她解释。

“你知道我的经验更丰富。”他尽量保持口气和缓，以免进入赌气似的争执，“我已经确定他们的位置了，很快就能结束。”

“不，James。”Madeleine眼中浮现出失望的神色，“你只是想太多了，没有人在跟踪我们，也请不要去找那些可怜人的麻烦——他们或许只是多看了你一眼，对自己的魅力有点自信，嗯？”

这句有些勉强的调笑并未奏效。他确实有些恼怒了，为自己被视作一个有被害妄想的可怜鬼。Madeleine认为他们已经彻底离开了黑暗世界，于是一切都停止了。但他知道所有的事都在继续，只不过是在他们看不到的地方。而他们不可能像孩童一样，以为蒙上被子就不会受到夜间怪兽的袭扰。

他将注意力从恼人的劝慰上转开，继续追溯直觉雷达的警示方向。连军需官都不会在外勤任务中质疑他的判断，深色卷发的年轻人深谙术业专攻的意义。有一个目标已经转移了方位，但并没有从他的侦测范围中消失，甚至——

他猛地将Madeleine扑倒在地，连玻璃的破碎声都是几秒后才同尖叫声一起响起。掀翻的桌板被他支起充作临时屏障，但和追击相比更重要的是眼前人的安危：“Madeleine！感觉怎么样，你——”

一颗子弹沿着不存在的弹道穿透了她的身体，暗红的花迅速在她身下晕开。曾经离开的潮水声去而复返，又在他的耳畔层层叠叠地轰鸣起来。阴冷的水汽和血腥味让他几乎头晕目眩，最终视线所及都扭曲消散在一片黑暗当中……

“James？James！”有人低声呼唤着他，“又是噩梦？”

“唔。”他含混地应了一句，翻了个身，假装重新入睡。他现在并不想讨论那个不愉快的梦境。

身后轻手轻脚的响动逐渐消失了，他重新睁开眼，注意到光线已经从纱质窗帘的缝隙溜了进来。以他的习惯，如果没有宿醉或是艳遇，这个点他会起床开展一些日常训练。但他盯着那一线天光许久，最终用被子蒙上了脑袋。

Madeleine是对的，他应该享受普通人的生活——而普通人是不会时刻将自己当做武器来准备的。

Bond已经很多年没有体验过固定伴侣的生活了。就算把条件放宽松点，他上次和其他人长期共享生活空间都是在海军宿舍，至少十年前。但现在他慢吞吞从浴室出来时，Madeleine已经为他准备好了煎蛋三明治，还问他想要橙汁还是牛奶。这种扑面而来的浓郁生活气息让他晃了晃神，然后才在餐桌前坐了下来。

“你待会儿要再去睡会儿吗？”Madeleine语气轻松地说，“我们可以傍晚再去海滩。”

她没有直接点出噩梦，但Bond已经对这种无意义的回避感到厌倦。

“本周第二次，今天才周三。”他说，“还是类似的剧情。”

前特工由于职业关系，心理健康向来要打问号，因此噩梦本不是意料之外的麻烦。加之他们已经通过医学检查排除了颅脑损伤的可能性，因此现在只剩下心理因素。

Madeleine抿着嘴，将餐具放下。

“事实上心理咨询师不该和自己的患者发展亲密关系。”她勉强牵动了一下唇角，“或许我该去联系一下我的同事，让他们提供建议。”

Bond伸手与她交握，稍稍加重了一点力度：“但是我只能信任你。”

Madeleine沉默不语。她和Bond说的都是事实。噩梦的情节她听Bond讲述过，大同小异的故事发展中她都牵扯得很深，因此她更加不具备开解Bond的立场；而他们虽然已经从黑暗中脱身，想在短时间内找到一个可靠的咨询师也不容易，不仅是信任问题，更是安全问题。

“其实它不影响我们的生活。”Bond说道，并没有放开身体接触，“我分得清现实和幻象。”

这也是实话。Bond在清醒时并不疑神疑鬼，也从未因职业病发作误伤他人。他确确实实享受着阳光下的生活，假如不是噩梦次数过于频繁，他甚至懒得向Madeleine提及这件扫兴的事。

似乎从交握中获取了一点支持，Madeleine的神色舒缓了些：“我只希望你能彻底摆脱掉那些糟糕的东西。”

或许Bond完全能够通过MI6的心理测评，但那不是以正常人的标准衡量的，而她希望自己的病患和爱人能彻底摆脱阴影。Bond理解她并愿意为之努力，这就已经很好了。

最终Bond一个人出了门，并把自己随便丢进了一家咖啡馆。在他脱身前一段时日他已经开始注意控制酒精的摄入量，即使这里是朗姆酒的著名产地，也没有动摇他的决心。

但他其实已经很久没有想起那个促使他下定决心的人了。

Madeleine不会主动和他提及Q——或许正如她所说，亲密关系不利于履行职业义务。无论如何她都不能自然地和Bond谈论那个年轻人，即使她始终怀疑Bond的噩梦与军需官有联系。Bond能够看出她的疑虑，且事实上他在梦里都很少想到Q，但他并不作无用的解释。

说到亲密关系不利于履行职业义务，Bond面无表情地想着，看来Q果然从未真正投入，毕竟他从未放弃自己的专业性。

这种想法未免太过悲惨，但Bond没法去怪任何人——是他自己非要一头撞进军需官的二进制迷宫里的。再说了，北非酒吧里那场发生在耳机里的争吵声犹在耳，Q不可能从来没有动过心，即使他连自己都骗了过去。这是Bond后来想清楚的。

想清楚是一回事，怎么做是另一回事。James·Bond在MI6也已经是个死人了，这是他自己做的选择，拧断Oberhauss的脖子时他就知道后果。但他不能把赌注下在这个混蛋身上，特别是后者可能已经知晓了Q的秘密，仅仅是让007金盆洗手可不够堵他的嘴。

所以故事走到终局，恶龙伏诛，骑士带着公主远走高飞，而魔术师回到自己的城堡继续钻研法术——完美的童话结局。

完美的结局让他站起来，决定去给自己找一些有酒精的东西。

酒保给他倒第二杯酒的时候，Bond注意到了刚刚走进酒吧的女人。西装套裙让她看起来像个翘班出来找乐子的白领，还有些小细节则让他又喝了一口烈酒——今时不同往日，他并不想主动招惹什么麻烦。

但在这杯酒还没见底的时候，麻烦就主动找上了他：“日安，Mr. Bond.”

Bond对这种公式化的寒暄无动于衷，更无意于那张无懈可击的笑脸面具：“我对你没兴趣。”

算得上粗鲁的话并未让那张面具出现缝隙，女人的语气依旧彬彬有礼：“我们只是想要向Mr. Bond咨询一件事，并且乐意付出合适的报酬。”

Bond眉头微动，通常他才是从别人嘴里获取信息的那个，颠倒的角色让他略感意外：“那你们也应该知道我已经算死人了。”

“死人比活人更可能说实话。”Bond总觉得这种礼貌而疏离的语气有点熟悉，转念想来或许所有官僚都是一个套路，“我们只想知道Mr. Bond带回伦敦的那本游记的内容。”

这句轻飘飘的话语却让Bond脑海中警报狂响，但女人已经轻轻按住了他的手：“别冲动，Mr. Bond，看看10点方向。”

10点方向的摄像头转开了，然后是3点方向和6点方向。Bond不是没有在这种情况下动过手，但他更清楚这份监控威胁已然同步包围了Madeleine，这才是真正令他投鼠忌器的一点。

“你可以叫我Anthea。”女人给了他一个显而易见的假名，“好了，我们为什么不换一个安静些的地方呢？”


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Anthea本身并不算威胁，她话语中透露出的信息才是。那本游记的知晓范围只有四个人：Bond自己、Madeleine、Elliot和Q。他和Madeleine一同行动，Q没有意外不会离开MI6的保护，那就只剩孤悬在外的Elliot。

Elliot是一个潜伏多年的暗桩，或许和Q的背景关系密切，这就是Bond知晓的全部。可就如当初Gemma实际上受C挟制，他也无从知晓Elliot是否另有服务对象。

Elliot曾说过自己是Q的计划的一部分，为此还要走了那枚袖扣。假如他确实有变节的迹象……

前特工眼中掠过一丝冷光，反正他也不是第一次做追索叛徒再动手处决的工作。

但无论如何，他需要更多的信息，所以他同Anthea一同离开酒吧，走进了一家他经常路过的旧书店（这个细节令他再次眯起了眼睛）。店主还像往常那样把自己埋在一本大部头之后，见他们进来也只是抬了抬眼，指了一下通向阁楼的窄小阶梯。Bond难得无心欣赏女人上楼时摇曳的身姿，飞快地在脑海中勾勒出几个重要的建筑节点。

阁楼看起来是店主平时休息的地方，小小的天窗外是朗朗晴空，没有其他建筑可供布设监控。Bond在Anthea的示意下坐上了一张靠背椅，后者同样与他相对而坐：“Mr. Bond，我们向你保证，今天的谈话无关任何危害女王与大英帝国的可能，我们也完全无意今后再打扰你的退休生活。”

“大部分叛徒踏出第一步前都曾经得到过这种保证。”Bond嗤笑，“我要怎么确保我不会是下一个？”

“我对此同样抱歉——但恐怕你现在不再具有足够的安全级别。”

“那你就换一个人问话——既然你们根本信不过我。”

Bond表现得漠不关心，这种在谈判中争夺主动权的技巧他当然也会。但Anthea看起来仍然心平气和。

“你又何必自寻烦扰呢？”她以一种假惺惺的关怀口吻问道，“既然你已经不再是双零特工，知道更多对你的平静生活毫无益处。”

“假如不是你来找我，我他妈根本不用和你绕弯子。”Bond以同样虚假的微笑应对，“再见，亲爱的Anthea或者Anna或者鬼知道什么名字的小姐，我另有约了。”

他站起身准备离开，毫无留恋。当他走到楼梯口的时候，Anthea终于开口了：“你查不到的。”

Bond停下脚步。

“作为一个优秀的特工你应当已经认出了我，所以你方才质疑我们的可信度只是为了找借口离开。”他曾经在与Q的通话中听过一次的公式化女声依旧平稳无波，“但恕我直言，在你失去安全权限之后，Q一定会封锁掉你获取信息的所有渠道。”

Bond转过身，面无表情地看着她：“除了你们的渠道。”

“是的。”Anthea点头，“不过在这一点上我们和Q的态度一致——我们给你的报酬中不包含信息这个选项。”

“哦，是吗？”Bond怒极反笑，“在这一点上我和Q的态度也一致——那本游记是他的东西，为什么要透露给你们？”

“因为我们和他的立场一致，我们有着相同的利益。”Anthea的语气中有一丝轻微的不耐，“现在只有我们能帮到他。”

“难道你们想要我把游记背下来？”Bond有些嘲讽地道，“真可惜呀，我可不是那种过目不忘的天才。”

“试图从我这里套出破解方式是没有用的，Mr. Bond。”Anthea平静地说，“如何使用你的信息是我们的事，而且游记并非唯一的选项，请不要试图以此来要挟我们——你什么都得不到。”

“那你们去找别的方案吧。”Bond耸了耸肩，回手重重地甩上了阁楼的旧木门。

“和您预计的情况一致。”Anthea说，“他拒绝了我们。”

在与Bond不欢而散后，Anthea并未再作逗留，很快登上接应的车辆离去。黑色轿车的后座挡板升起，隔出一块可以进行加密通话的空间。她拨通号码向远在英国伦敦的上级汇报，毫无任务失败的郁色。

Mycroft不辨情绪地嗯了一声。作为他最贴心的下属，Anthea很快读懂了其中微妙的含义。

“可我们本来就不确定游记中到底有没有信息。” 她从军医身上得到了一些经验，适当“愚蠢”的问题反倒能让Holmes心态放松，“而且Q已经和另一个双零特工出发了，Bond并非必不可少。”

“游记里有没有信息都没关系。”Mycroft淡淡地说，“重要的是我们已经给了他提示。一个双零特工总不会蠢到连寻找任务目标都做不好，否则我真要怀疑Q的眼光了。”

为“家庭事务”扫尾多年的Anthea明智地保持沉默。毕竟自己千里迢迢来与Bond进行一场注定失败的交易的直接原因，正是Q切实履行了自己在病床上的威胁：Mycroft的行踪不知为何被泄露给了塞尔维亚人，好在不包括他的身份。

在她的职业生涯中Mycroft少有如此狼狈的时候。后者不得不紧急撤出东欧，而MI6接手了接应Sherlock的工作。返回伦敦养伤的Mycroft很快做出了反击（他声称是为了关怀兄弟的情感生活），于是Anthea来到了牙买加。以她对Q的了解来看，007于他已经是个过去式了，再次出现无疑是给军需官添堵。

不过这也是Holmes们的相处之道，他们永远不吝于对兄弟重拳出击。

“不，不，Anthea，我从不拿感情去给他们添堵。”像是看穿了她的念头（当然，那可是Mycroft，她早就习惯了），Mycroft敲了敲办公桌，“自从Alder小姐的教训之后，我就不再作这种危险的尝试了。但Q正在成为一个不可控的因素，特别是在他得到那个系统之后，我们对他的控制力已经降低到了前所未有的危险程度。”

Anthea消化了一下信息，谨慎地开口：“您希望通过James·Bond来控制他？”

“你不会忘了吧，亲爱的Anthea。”Mycroft轻柔地说，“Q的感情史不仅在对象人设上有迹可循，结束的剧目也同样富有戏剧性。就拿最近的Mr. Collin来说，我至今还记得他是怎么被Q从那对双胞胎模特床上拖下来的。”

Anthea感到一阵窒息。相对于从不安生的咨询侦探，Q当然是更加乖巧的那个——只是他的眼光实在是太“独特”了，以至于每次都会有灾难性的结尾。Collin甚至都不算是最灾难的，他本质上是个欺软怕硬的怂包，被Q爆发时的气场震慑后腰就没直起来过，曾经伪装出的孤高乖僻烟消云散。当然这也使得Q再没正眼看过他。

最极端的例子当然是Sherlock，在Bond出现前他确实是Q永远有求必应的人，也是最混蛋的那个。不过前任007也是个人物，在混蛋程度上直追咨询侦探，甚至还似乎全身而退了。

“全身而退就是奇怪之处。”Mycroft慢条斯理地说，“Q总是在为注定失败的感情付出，但那些先生们也都为背叛付出了代价。Sherlock是个例外，我不希望看到第二个例外，James·Bond和我们家可没有血缘关系。”

“您希望通过这次行动判断他的剩余价值？”Anthea问，“如果他确实是第二个Sherlock，那他必须被安全体系回收；但如果Q确实不再重视他……”

“那他就什么也找不到，Q不会在他身上浪费时间。”Mycroft语气平淡，“而死人比活人更可信，我是说真正的那种。”

城市边缘的天台上，Bond目送那辆黑色轿车消失在地平线上。Anthea似乎确如她所说并不强求，也就不在此地继续逗留。他思索片刻，利落地翻身而下，重新走上平静的街道。

Mycroft这个名字他在部里也有耳闻，再加上M对Q一贯的宽容乃至纵容，M夫人选择Q作为新的军需官，再到更早些时候那趟满载死人的“007”航班……现在一切都有迹可循了。

一位利益相关者显然对Q一直保持关注，连带着他也早就进入了关注列表。

对于一个“已死之人”，这当然不是好事。既然Mycroft能绕过Q直接找上他，再结合之前Q的扬言威胁，这两个人的“情谊”恐怕并不牢靠。他可以信任的仍然只有Q，即便这次Anthea说的可能是真话，他也不能完全顺着他们的意。

可军需官留给他的信息同样很少。Bond只知道他有个计划，Elliot和那枚袖扣是其中齿轮；他曾经用“塞尔维亚人”威胁过Mycroft，假如他们确实在为同一个目标工作，那塞尔维亚会是一个节点。

以及那本他曾经翻阅过的游记。

Bond的记忆力符合双零特工的要求，但还没到Q那种过目不忘的地步。Mycroft如果真想从他这里获取信息，那这条信息必然不会是某种需要字字精准的形式。

……也有可能是显著到必然会被记住的形式。

当然他也可以直接去塞尔维亚寻找线索，类似的任务他也经历过，模糊的初始信息可以在实地追查中逐步剥离出清晰的答案。不过他难免想到那本游记与Q的过去的联系，而任何能解读军需官过去的机会对他的吸引力都很大。

特工脑海中不断筛选着可能的解密策略，久违的血流加速感令他甚至有些战栗，嘴角也勾起一个兴味盎然的弧度——

直到他抬头看见站在门口、面色苍白如纸的Madeleine。

“今天和你去书店的女人是谁？”

Bond现在确信“退休”生活对自己确实造成了重大影响：第一，他居然没察觉到书店对面站着Madeleine的本地女同事；第二，他居然不知道那家书店是一处心照不宣的幽会胜地，这才使得对街的女士连忙通知Madeleine敲打一下“丈夫”。

对于前007来说，对书店性质的失察大概更耻辱一点。

不过Madeleine也不是一般女人，她第一反应仍是Anthea是否代表着Bond的旧东家，第二反应才是Bond是否真的本性难移出去偷吃了，因此现在还能保持镇定地要求一个答复。

“伦敦来的，但是我拒绝了。”Bond安抚道，“拒绝也没关系，他们无意追究。先进去再说？”

Madeleine似乎松了些气，有些疲倦地转身走进家门。Bond却在这一瞬间明白了：她是真的很想永远摆脱那些阴影。

以前他不是不知道，但方才那一刻女人骤然松懈的身形，和那张苍白面容上一闪而过的强烈庆幸，都令Bond前所未有地清晰认识到，Madeleine永远不像他那样，曾经从黑暗中品味到有毒的快感，以至于稍稍回味都无法自拔。

因此他必然会令她失望——不是这次也会是下次，遥远的雾都里永远有他无法放下的责任，和他为之沉迷的刺激。

“我拒绝了他们。”在餐桌边坐下，Bond决定实话实说，“但我还是要离开一段时间。”

Madeleine整个人再次紧绷起来：“不……”

“只是可能。”Bond连忙说，“而且应该没什么危险性。”

“你说你拒绝了他们。”Madeleine在短暂的失态后恢复了足够清晰的逻辑，“但是你一定在努力找方法掺和进去，只要你找到了就一定会去，除非你找不到……”

“但是你想要找到，对吗？”她注视着他，语气提高眼神却更加悲哀，“你还是厌倦了！”

“不是厌倦。”Bond说，“但或许调剂一下可以减少一点……噩梦？我真的很讨厌那种疑神疑鬼的感觉。”

“所以你从来没放下过！”Madeleine下了断语，猛地站起身背对过去，肩膀微微抽动。Bond考虑了一下要不要上前，最终还是放下了手。

他必然会令她失望，所以他们就该到此为止。哪怕Bond这次最终回来了——不是这次也会是下次，他还是会让她失望，他在黑暗中待得太久了。  



	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

这是一场围猎。

他们唯一的猎物非常狡猾，更可怕的是，他们并不知道猎物在被猎犬嗅到血腥前已经活动了多久。这只讨厌的老鼠或许已经挖空了他们大半的地基，而他们直到最近才察觉到一丝不妙的征兆。最高效的补救措施只有一种——把老鼠抓出来，再问清楚他的一切信息。

当然猎犬是不需要知道这么多的，甚至出于某种微妙的原因，他们不能让猎犬知道主人非常重视这只猎物。更加严密的审问最好等到事态平息，在他们的对手将目光移开之后。整件事要显得像一次例行搜查，就像主人清扫自家门庭一样自然。

十月份的东欧内陆秋意深重，寒气在入夜后越发刺骨。然而被围猎的对象仍然能被夜视仪器准确识别，为猎犬提供新鲜的血腥味。老鼠在被发现之前或许会造成巨大破坏，可被发现后就少有反抗之力了。

拷打和睡眠剥夺只是最初级的审讯方式，所以还没撬开嘴也是正常的。审讯者掂量着自己手中的水管，刚准备再招呼一下俘虏，突然被那丛乱草般的长发间传来的低语吸引了注意力。

“你说什么？”他猛地拽起了俘虏的脑袋，“你怎么知道我当过海军？”

俘虏似乎低低地笑了一下，随即被涌上来的血沫呛到了。他又说了一两句话，而审讯者仿佛听见了魔鬼的呓语。

“我的老婆在和邻居上床？”他咬着牙，“和那个打棺材的？我现在回去就能把他们抓个正着？”

他松手让俘虏的脑袋重重地坠下去，一时有些举棋不定。猎犬所知信息不足的劣势开始体现，他并不认为这个俘虏还能翻起多大的浪花，外面甚至还有一小队看守随时待命。相较之下，回去捉奸在床的诱惑逐渐占了上风。

“你最好说的是真话。”他恶狠狠地又给了俘虏一拳，后者沉闷地呻吟了一声，仍然垂着头。审讯者打量了一番，哼了一声，转身离开了空气污浊的刑房。出去之后他发现原本站岗的守卫似乎偷懒溜走了，这让他又骂了一声，转身准备锁上通向地下室的铁门。

沉闷的手刀重重砍在他后颈，熊一般高壮的身躯立即委顿下去。偷袭者从他手中抓起钥匙串，拖着他一块儿返回了地下室。那个俘虏仍然被挂在铁链上，乱发下毫无动静，不知道是因为疲倦睡着了还是直接昏过去了。

“我的时间不多。”偷袭者平静地说，“外面那些守卫每半小时要汇报一次情况，二十分钟不能解决问题，我就把他叫起来继续招待你。”

挂在铁链上的人体动了动，终于抬起头来。那一瞬间昏暗的房间中仿佛劈下一道电光，闪露出一双能够穿透人心的眼睛——

“哦，见鬼。”James·Bond喃喃道，“什么时候死而复生这么常见了？”

从塞尔维亚的丛林中挖出一个死去三年的咨询侦探，对于Bond来说仍然有点超出预期了。不过他们眼下需要面临的最大问题还是冲破包围圈，鉴于前任007完全是单枪匹马闯进来的，而Sherlock的拳脚功夫也就够打击一下普通犯罪。

于是两个法律意义上的死人跌跌撞撞地在林间逃亡，以求不让自己变成真正的死人。

他们的运气还算不错。并不清楚其中内情的猎犬们颇为松懈，根本没有发觉一匹孤狼已经撕开了罗网，甚至将最重要的猎物抢走了。离开丛林之后，Sherlock就接手了指示方向的工作，带着前特工在天明前来到了一处安全屋。

现在Bond终于能够好好审视这个Holmes了。即使远隔大洋，他也看到了不少有关天才侦探翻案的新闻报道。那时他多瞥一眼标题的原因，只不过是出于对军需官相关信息的敏感——Q可是亲口承认过对侦探的“爱”。

整个人像没骨头一样瘫在椅子上的咨询侦探也在观察他——而他的效率比前特工还更高。

“啊哈，Mycroft那个蠢货出了什么事？”他锐利的浅色眼睛毫不客气地掠夺着前特工身上的信息，“不，你什么都不知道，而且你和我一样是个死人，还被Mycroft当了枪使。看来Q已经狠狠地报复过他了，他才会把主意打到你身上。牙买加、心理医生和PTSD——啧，胖子总是故技重施……”

“我以为你至少该对救命恩人表示下感谢。”Bond冷冷地说，很难保持一个好脸色。某种角度来说Sherlock应当感谢那个把自己打得半死的审讯者——要是他在逃亡过程中恢复了足够开口的体力，前特工恐怕会想把他直接留在丛林里。

“谢谢。”Sherlock毫无诚意地说，快得让Bond以为自己幻听了，“但如果不是因为你Q就不会去折腾Mycroft，我就不会失去接应人——所以你只是在给你自己惹的麻烦扫尾。”

Bond瞪着他，后者理直气壮地回视，甚至片刻后颇为无聊地打了个哈欠，仿佛Bond身上再没有令他感兴趣的因素了。

“Q知道你还活着吗？”Bond最后换了个话题。毕竟他不可能真的把Sherlock丢回给丛林里那群人。

“当然。”Sherlock用一种看白痴的眼光看着他（他不知道那是Sherlock看大多数人的目光），“你以为你在北非用的安全屋本来是给谁准备的？”

Bond很少感受到如此的气闷，这使得他的微笑更加杀气毕露。这种显而易见的威胁终于让咨询侦探收敛了一些，至少愿意谈一谈正事了。

“塞尔维亚是我的工作的最后一块拼图，现在也结束了。”他的目光复又恢复了那种无机质的冷感，和Bond意识到Q也有类似的冷静目光，这种相似令他心中微微颤动了一下，“来接应我的该是MI5的人，所以Mycroft自己肯定遇到了麻烦，能造成这种效果的只有Q；Q既然这么做就会给我做好备用方案，但他已经甩了你所以你不是他找来的；你对他还念念不忘所以上了Mycroft的钩，想要到塞尔维亚碰碰运气——Congratulation！Mycroft肯定给听话的好孩子准备了奖赏，现在我可以确定来接应我的会是Q了。”

咨询侦探推理到后半段又开始压制不住本性，颇有些眉飞色舞的意思。Bond则开始掂量着动手的力度，最好能让这个讨厌鬼闭嘴几个小时。他很讨厌Sherlock轻描淡写地提及这些的态度，这比那些高高在上的官僚还更可恶些——在咨询侦探眼中，前特工甚至不是什么好用的工具，只是三个Holmes博弈的棋子。

“等等！”意识到对方并不会像好军医那样容忍自己的咨询侦探终于有了忧患意识，“Q肯定不会高兴看到你对我动手！”

Bond慢悠悠地捋着袖子，仅仅放慢了一点动作。

“我向你保证我和Q站在一边，上次在德国还是我帮他分析了你的任务。”Sherlock察觉自己真的会挨揍后乖觉了很多，“Mycroft才是那个不怀好意的家伙——他是个货真价实的Control freak，而Q已经脱离他控制了。这是他不能容忍的所以他找来了你。”

Bond并未被他这种告状式的说辞轻易打动：“Mycroft的职位比M还高？”

Sherlock“嗤”了一声，遗憾地摇了摇头：“真可怜……你以为职位对Mycroft很重要？他现在管理MI5只是一时兴起，可就算有人能和他抗衡，也不会是现在这个M。”

“而你说Q脱离了他的控制。”

“不要用你的水平去衡量他，特工先生。你们的M纵容他不是因为他的家庭成员，而是没有Q的支持他根本没法继续坐在这个位置上。据我所知这个M和Mycroft共事过几年，后果就是那个魔王手上一定攒了一打他的软肋。”Sherlock露出一个嫌恶的表情，“——顺便我现在知道四年前那个‘007’航班是怎么回事了，公报私仇的家伙。”

Bond的脸色并不好看，他思考着新获得的信息。几次短暂的直接间接接触令他意识到，Holmes们一个比一个难缠，Q在面对他时恐怕已经调到了“平易近人”模式。Sherlock或许比Mycroft可信一些，但也只是相对而言。

“但值得Mycroft报复的人也不多。”Sherlock却突然兴奋起来，解剖刀一样的目光肆无忌惮地打在他身上，“你和Q认识得更早肯定不是在MI6，而且居然是他甩了你而不是你先劈腿，这一点都不符合你的感情史也不符合Q的习惯……哈，难怪Mycroft要把你拉回来，你这个变量对他来说同样无法容忍。”

Bond深吸了口气，难得对一个人产生了敬佩之情——John·Watson居然没有在某天晚上用枕头闷死自己的室友，其胸怀宽广可见一斑。

“John一般更倾向于用枪和尼古丁威胁我，事实上。”Sherlock仿佛看穿了他的念头，这让特工在惊讶之余更加不爽，“而且你的癖好跟我没有关系，不至于恼羞成怒吧？”

冷静，James·Bond，你不能把一个真死了的Sherlock·Holmes交给可能即将抵达的军需官，否则你大概也不能活着离开塞尔维亚。做好心理建设的前特工心平气和地上前，一脚利落地踹断了椅子腿，让咨询侦探摔进了一堆破烂里。


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

“你确定你还能走得动吗？”009彬彬有礼地问道。

Q拍开他出于绅士风度伸出的手，抱着自己的电脑包摇摇晃晃地走向出口。为了保持清醒他这次没有使用药物，后果则是他完整体验了飞过海峡的旅程。中途飞机因气流变化发生了数次颠簸，他睁着眼睛背了一路的彩虹表，下飞机时脸色苍白得像个鬼魂。

他对于009发现自己的弱点没什么特别的感觉，反正外勤从来不是他的日常。这次倘若不是他出于报复心让Mycroft无功而返，他也不需要自己到东欧跑一趟。

他们入住的旅馆是双人间，出于安全考虑。009在Q家里碰壁后一直非常规矩，而Q想起被某人开走的DB10，也难免生出了一点点愧疚，因此和他也算相处愉快。

“我们的任务目标是什么？”009检查完房间，颇为轻松地问道。他是把这次任务当做假期来度的，此时甚至兴致勃勃地翻起了旅馆赠送的旅游宣传册。

Q没有立即回答。他以最快速度给自己泡了一杯热茶，这才有精力打开电脑开始工作。009走过来的时候，他已经皱着眉头在当地有限的监控探头里挑挑拣拣了。在他横插一杠前，Mycroft原本已经打入了那个组织的中层，传回伦敦的信息证实Sherlock已经濒临暴露。以前者的恶趣味，他肯定会津津有味地享受兄弟被抓捕拷打的过程，再大发慈悲般地施以援手。

Q没有这么无聊，但鉴于已经过去了一段时间，原定的捕鼠行动恐怕已经开始了。他需要确定猎犬出动的时间，然后才能计划下一步动作。

监控是有盲点的，但Q可以没有。在009的注视下他如风暴般席卷了这座城市的所有信息网络，并迅速发现了前天夜里的异常信号。

“我们需要带回一位外勤探员。”Q的表情终于舒展了一些，可以一边继续搜索一边回答009的问题了，“他或许已经被捕，但绝不会被灭口，目前也没有被转移，因为抓捕他的只是一个庞大组织中的小角色，那个组织本身已经被拆得差不多了，所以实际上他们很久都没有接到过‘真正’的上级命令了。”

009挑起了一边眉毛：“真正的？”

“在我们出发前最后一个能够给他们发布命令的人士已经在巴黎被捕。”Q淡淡地说，“他们现在只能算是装备精良的黑帮或者街头混混。假如顺利的话……我甚至可以直接让他们把人送过来。”

009展开一个笑容：“听起来好像没我什么事嘛。”不过他也没什么意见就是了。

Q顿了顿，继续说道：“M不会允许我单独出外勤，而且这是最好的情况——如果有意外情况，那我会需要一个特工把他带回来。”

009耸耸肩。他并不介意Q理直气壮的指派，甚至觉得年轻人这种态度有些可爱，这在双零特工中几乎是一种共识了。那句话怎么说的来着——“Brainy is the new sexy.”

Q才不管特工的内心活动，很快将注意力转回了手头的工作。十几分钟后他舒了口气，推开键盘起身伸展身体，同时对百无聊赖躺在沙发上的009说：“我已经向他们发布了移交人员的新命令，之后可能会需要你去接收。”

009稍微坐直了一些，刚准备说话，Q的手机突然响了起来。军需官眉间微皱，按照他设置的程序那个组织的所有汇报都会被转接过来，因此他很快接起了通话。还没等他装作助理的口气开口，对面已经诚惶诚恐地把一切都抖了出来：“人已经失踪了？”

Bond并不知道他的军需官即将为敌人的愚蠢大发雷霆，他现在正在琢磨该怎么处理手头这个大麻烦。被他看做大麻烦的家伙则全无所觉，睡得四仰八叉人事不省。咨询侦探最珍贵的部分毕竟是他的大脑，看在他刚被狠揍一顿又逃亡半夜的份上，前特工也就不和他抢那张唯一的行军床了。

当然更重要的是，一个闭上嘴的、安静的Sherlock才比较能让Bond忍住把他丢回丛林的冲动。

假如Sherlock没有再愚弄他的话，那么接下来只要他始终和咨询侦探待在一起，他迟早能见到来接应的军需官。但这看似顺水推舟的发展并不能让Bond放下警惕——他可还记得是谁给自己提供塞尔维亚的线索的，而Mycroft对他来说根本是个无法捉摸的对手。

或许再信Sherlock一次，Bond有些不情愿地想，Mycroft把自己重新拉下水确实是为了牵制Q。

这个想法让Bond感觉自己需要一点酒精。但Sherlock的安全屋里只有消毒喷雾。他将喷雾瓶丢回医疗箱，拿了份储备的罐头当早饭。他暂时对要不要去见Q没有明确的念头，毕竟以往他才是抽身离开的那个，对如何修复亲密关系毫无经验。

可按照Sherlock的说法——意识到自己对Q了解仍然不足的前特工几乎想要把咨询侦探拎起来再揍一顿了——主动断开关系也不是Q的习惯。

习惯是非常可怕的东西，那Bond对Q来说意味着什么，足以让他如此决绝地改弦易辙？在北非酒馆的那次爆发让Bond窥见了一部分真相，可他还没来得及验证就离开了伦敦和MI6。现在他则仿佛回到了追捕Oberhauss的那个晚上，天平在消灭隐患和留下退路之间摇摆不定。

但现在那个危险的变量变成了他自己。

“Q已经到了。”Sherlock突然说。安全屋条件简陋，他醒来之后也没法收拾自己，就扯了条床单缩在仅剩的旧沙发上，偶尔朝窗外看一眼。Bond早前出过一次门，发现反应过来的组织已经开始搜查。但咨询侦探似乎毫不在意，完全没有撤离的意向。

而他说这句话时甚至没有看窗外。Bond目示他要一个解释，后者露出一个无聊透顶的表情。

“这条街上的人手只剩一个了，显然搜查重点已经转移。”他扯了扯嘴角，“这个决定做得太草率，除非是有人给了他们错误的信息或者命令——当然是Q。说不定过会儿我们就能见到他了。”

Bond不是想不到这些（他毕竟也是双零特工），只是Holmes们的大脑运转速度太快，往往连蹦带跳地省略过程直奔结论。咨询侦探在醒来看见他第一眼就打消了他对Q避而不见的想法：“你不会想知道对Mycroft失去价值的人的下场的。”

“你真的不只是为了给他添堵吗？”Bond问道。

Sherlock冷笑了一声：“你留下来才是让Mycroft想看到的局面，可你走了对他又有什么损失呢？他又不缺好用的枪，可你至少还能对Q有点用处。”

“按照你的推理，是Q甩了我。”

Sherlock又露出那种很不情愿的表情，于是Bond知道这是某种咨询侦探不愿承认的事实。

于是等待也变得可以忍受了。Bond又检查了一遍手头的装备，就靠在门边假寐养神。偶尔几次他睁开眼睛，就看见咨询侦探无机质般的眼瞳凝在某个凡人无法窥测的地方。他和Q的相似之处确实很多，但倘若说侦探是理性的完美神像，Q就是更鲜活的也更破碎的血肉；侦探如鹰隼般翱翔天际俯瞰人世，而Q行走隐没在人海之中。

但鹰隼终有栖息归巢的时候，Q却为了融入人群放任自己被潮水淹没——Bond发现自己并不喜欢这个比喻，他不会第二次让潮水夺走他的东西了。

来人的动作其实很轻，但对Bond来说已经足够明显。而在他作出反应的瞬间，Sherlock也将锐利的目光扫了过来。Bond示意他稍安勿躁，自己无声无息地站了起来。

来人却似乎表现得非常轻松，在门口站定之后，甚至还颇具礼貌地敲了敲门。这可不符合组织打手的作风。Sherlock似乎有话想说，但Bond已经先动手了。

“——见鬼！”被撂倒在地的009惨叫一声，好在还记得压住嗓子，“天杀的007！你他妈——”

“你他妈为什么在这里，009？”Bond并没有松开卡住他咽喉的手，“Q呢？”

“——他妈的被抓的是你为什么还需要我们来救？！”009气急败坏，“你就是个死人——”

“一个可以再揍你一顿的死人，009，你最好想清楚一点。”Bond说。

009翻了个白眼，终于恨恨地闭上嘴。Bond这才松开手让他从地上爬起来，同时并没有让武器离开掌控。

“Q应该告诉过你将要接头的人员特征所以你才会这么掉以轻心。”Sherlock旁观了这场兔起鹘落的搏斗，颇觉无趣地挑了挑眉，“可你居然只顾和前同事斗气却忘了原本的差事——现在秘密机构的雇员水平真是参差不齐。”

刚爬起来的009正要瞪他一眼，随即露出见鬼一样的表情，显然也认出了闻名遐迩的咨询侦探：“Sherlock·Holmes！我赶上万圣节了？”

“你们的小脑袋里都装了什么……”Sherlock几近挫败地吸了口气，无视了两个特工的不善眼神，“裤脚的白灰说明你经过了楼顶的临时脚手架，但你是开车来的所以车辆停在这个街区之外；车程不超过四个小时因为你是在Q确定了我们的落脚点后才出发的；你在路上飚了车比Q的预计时间提前到达了因此你还在停车后坐在车上抽了根烟——烟，这个本地牌子只在某些接待外国游客的酒店附近售卖，顺带一提卖给你的时候它的价格起码翻了三倍，但外国游客包括特工总是相信昂贵的售价代表更好的品质，特别是在星级酒店附近和想泡的人面前——我觉得Q的眼光不可能退化到你这种地步，所以这位‘009’先生你还是省点力气吧——结合车程符合条件的旅馆只有距此三个小时的‘蓝色橡树’，以及它的星级是假的——Q当然知道，但他是实用主义者，可没有你们那种大手大脚的习惯。”

Bond的眼神已经带上了被娱乐到的笑意，而有他在，被这一大段话砸得晕头转向又恼羞成怒的009也没能用拳头招呼咨询侦探的颧骨。后者全然不顾他的威胁，大大咧咧地扯下床单裹上快要看不出模样的外套：“我猜Q有给我带一套衣服？”


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Q果然为Sherlock带上了全套行头，Bond和009“沟通”完再下楼时，咨询侦探已经穿戴齐整地坐在会客区发牢骚了。专心敲键盘的军需官坐在一旁，对他不知道憋了多长时间的推理欲置若罔闻，偶尔还抿一口自带茶包冲泡的伯爵茶，自若得如同坐在MI6的办公室。

不过当他们两个不约而同地转头望过来时——即便是久经战阵的两位双零特工都忍不住心头凛然。

好在Q很快收回了与兄长类似的、过分纯粹的审视目光，只剩向来不知收敛的咨询侦探毫不掩饰地打量着他们。显然他看出了许多有关他们“沟通”的细节，然而他开口时仍是对着Q，仿佛再和他们多说一句都会对自己宝贵的大脑造成不可挽回的损伤似的：“我们什么时候可以离开这个鬼地方？”

“明天。”Q头也不抬，“希望你不要为错失的专机遗憾——毕竟那趟航班直通Mycroft的办公室。”

“你倒不如说是通向魔王宫殿的直达特快。”Sherlock挖苦地说，“他已经让我在世界上最枯燥乏味的间谍工作里虚掷了两年光阴，还会假惺惺地告诉我假期要结束了，再把我送进某个恐怖组织的无聊阴谋里。”

在最枯燥乏味的工作里虚掷了很多个两年的特工们不动声色，而Q终于抬起了头。

“我们都知道莫里亚蒂才是主菜，但主菜不是什么时候都能有的。”他很心平气和地说，“所以对配菜宽容点，Sherlock，而且我的职业生涯就牵挂在那些无聊的‘小’阴谋上呢。”

Bond为这句耳熟的自嘲勾起一个小小的微笑。但是军需官仍然没有把眼神分给他。

“所以我说你做了个不明智的职业选择。”Sherlock哼了一声。但Q知道这份轻蔑中包含了一些过于委婉的关怀，所以他只是笑笑：“嗯哼，但有句话叫什么——覆水难收。你需要我从热力学第二定律的角度解释一下吗？”

“这只能说明你对校园生活恋恋不忘，我亲爱的Q。”Sherlock终于愿意从长沙发上坐直起来了，“好吧，现在告诉我，Mycroft又留下了什么谜语？”

“这本来不是我们的活。”Q意味深长地说，“但现在这里可一个MI5的人都没有。”

“那不是更好吗？”Sherlock挤出一个标志性的假笑，“然后你就可以在什么无聊的联合会议上宣称自己是出于对兄弟部门的友爱之情伸出了无私的援助之手——”

“——可惜每次去开会的都是M，我是无缘得见Mycroft的表情了。”Q耸耸肩，“不过你说服了我：据可靠情报，伦敦有个地下恐怖网络正在活动，而一位探员已经为此牺牲了。”

这个沉重的消息让Bond和009的表情都为之一肃，但Sherlock并不买账。

“还是那句话，如果我们的外勤人员都是他们这种作风和水准——”Sherlock撇了撇嘴，“那这份情报的可靠性值得怀疑。谁知道他是不是为了逞英雄做过头了。”

“如果你走出门后被人揍一顿我是不会管的。”Q警告道，“他们正在策划一场袭击，而伦敦的预警级别已经达到了‘危急’——这确实也不归我管，但我不希望当我某天去上班的时候发现我的办公室不见了。”

Sherlock本来还想发表点不合时宜的高论，瞥见两名特工的不善表情后还是悻悻转向了正事：“他们搞恐袭就好像普通人打高尔夫消遣——这点信息未免太宽泛了。我必须返回伦敦才能深入调查。真不幸，我们还是得遂了Mycroft的意。”

“我们都应该习惯了才对。你也要承认他是更聪明的那个。”Q用陈述事实的口气说道。然而Sherlock大笑起来。

“所以这就是你的答案？”他表现出一种不正常的兴高采烈，令Q有点莫名其妙同时出于经验立即警觉起来。

“你在说什么，Sherlock？”他尽量不动声色地发问。

“你也向Mycroft服输了，坏消息。”咨询侦探作了一个相当夸张的介绍姿势，“好消息是我能还上人情了——Mr. Bond，看来我可爱的小弟弟已经原谅你了。”

Q像是刚刚才发现屋子里有这么个人似的看向Bond。后者在短暂的怔愣后终于将咨询侦探前后的话语对上了号，此刻只能露出一个尴尬的微笑。可Q完全不买账，他皱起眉头：“他为什么会在这里。”

“这得问你自己，Q。”Sherlock摊手，“我还没问是谁先用了北非的安全屋呢。”

Q也愣了愣，半晌，绷紧的表情还是松散了下来。他摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心，显出一抹难以掩饰的疲倦。而Bond此时也意识到自己的出现对Q来说大概确实不算好事——说是一个需要他提起十二分精神对付的麻烦还差不多。

“009，请你在任务报告中适当省略这部分。”军需官重新戴回眼镜，像是再次武装好了自己，“M会理解的，没有人想再补特殊情况说明了。”

009应了一声，看向Bond的目光掺杂着同情和幸灾乐祸。可惜后者全然没有注意他，只是定定地看着军需官。片刻后前特工轻声开口：“Q。”

Q沉默地与他对视，面无表情，镜片后的深绿眸子里也没有任何情绪。

“先去休息吧。上次有人提醒过你，你不该自己决定药剂量。”出乎他意料的是，Bond并未如往常那般上来施展魅力以求原谅，而是开了个不轻不重的玩笑，令军需官打好的腹稿尽数落了空，“看在我们现下在一根绳上的份上，就别把我也卖给塞尔维亚人了。”

“来一根？”

Q低头看向Sherlock递来的烟盒：“你从009身上摸的？”

“啊，他大概不想要了。”Sherlock自己先抽了一支，毫无欺骗某位倒霉特工的愧疚，“其实这个牌子还不错，不算溢价严重。”

Q无声地笑笑，也借火点了一根。他们站在酒店房间的阳台上，吐出的烟气很快弥散在寒凉的夜风中。房间分配没有出问题，009在Bond和Sherlock不同含义但都足够有压迫力的视线中很快投降，而咨询侦探又理直气壮地住进了自己兄弟的房间。Q去补了一觉但几个小时后就醒了，发现Sherlock仍然站在阳台上。他倒也没有觉得惊讶，毕竟Sherlock经常在工作时删除睡眠环节。

“欢迎回来，Sherlock。”Q说，“虽然有点迟了。”

“还不到时候，Q。”Sherlock呼了口气，眸色锐利如鹰，“回到伦敦、抓住那只老鼠之后，这件事才算功德圆满。”

于是他们又沉默了一会儿。接着Q开口道：“你要怎么和Dr. Watson摊牌？据我所知他已经开始了新生活，而既然你没有过交代，我也就没干涉过这些。”

“没必要，Q。”Sherlock微笑，“你做的已经足够了……你该多为自己打算一点。”

“哈。”Q干巴巴地笑了一声，“你说起话来就像Mycroft。”

“但我们都知道Mycroft大部分时候都是对的。”Sherlock耸耸肩，“你今天刚说过的。不过从我自己出发，Q，我同样对你有这样的期许。你需要一把枪而且他不能只是一把枪。”

Q不再说话。他把剩下半截烟在栏杆上随手按灭，离开了阳台。他重新躺回床上盯着天花板，又慢慢地翻了个身，看见阳台上Sherlock又抽出了一根烟点燃，暗红的火星在黑暗中漂浮闪烁。他认为Sherlock并不像他表现出来的那样自信，他那卓越的大脑不可能没有分析出医生“move on”的可能性。但Q没有拆穿他，就像两位年长的Holmes对他常年养着史矛革和图灵保持沉默一样。

可Sherlock说他需要一把不止是枪的枪。

然而Sherlock不知道James·Bond永远是扣下扳机的人，他不会把自己交到任何人手上。

第二天Q的状态已经恢复得差不多了，他看待Bond就像看待一个正常离职的同僚，保持着一种疏离的客套。甚至当Bond堂而皇之地出现在登机口，和他们一同踏上飞机时，他连眼皮都没抬一下——反正回去之后有心梗危机的是M，需要应付各种质询的又不是军需官。

反正他们也从来都不是情侣，不需要参考“如何在前任面前保持风度”的回答。

飞机起飞后Q很快进入药物带来的睡眠，醒来时他们已经重新踏上了不列颠的国土。Mycroft还是派了车，就和Moneypenny的车停在一起。Sherlock在后者探究的目光中坐上了后座，而Q自己飞快地坐上了副驾驶。在Anthea准备就007“死而复生”这个问题说几句前，两个特工已经飞快地跳上了后座，撞得Sherlock不满地叫了一声。

“还不走？”Q满脸不耐烦地探出头来，不过他糟糕的脸色很有说服力，于是Moneypenny翻了个白眼，跳上驾驶座一脚油门，将MI5的人甩在了后面。

“过会儿把后面那个家伙扔下去。”Q说，“如果你不想给M叫紧急医疗的话。”

“哪个？”Moneypenny不无故意地问，从后视镜看了一眼Bond。后者眨了眨眼，示意自己领了这份情。

“我没在开玩笑。”Q揉着眉心，“就算是正常退休的特工也不能随意进出总部，这是规定。”

“顺道把我放在高尔北街，谢谢。”Sherlock露出一个假笑。Moneypenny感兴趣地看了他一眼：“帅哥，你看起来有点眼熟？”

“你这两周可以在报纸上看到他。”Q不欲多说，“那就在高尔北街停吧。”

于是Bond不得不跟着Sherlock下车。后者显然没打算继续管他，竖起领子很快消失在伦敦熙熙攘攘的人群中。他也没兴趣留在原地等MI5的人找上门，便按照一般的习惯准备前往某个落脚点。只是他出于某种考虑并未完全避开监控，于是稍晚些时候军需官不悦地“啧”了一声。

“怎么了？”Moneypenny问道。她还在开车，不过这次是送军需官回家，鉴于后者还未完全从飞行后遗症中恢复过来。她想了想，“你在监控Bond的行踪？”

Q顿了顿，放下手机：“这很可怕吗？”

“还好？”Moneypenny懒洋洋地说，“我有时候选过夜对象也会在餐桌下面请人帮我查查他的底细。”

“你那是安全起见。”Q说，Moneypenny笑了起来。

“那对Bond来说就更有必要了。”她简直有点被自己逗笑了，“M甚至为此让你开发了智能血液，被他的行踪困扰的可不止你一个。”

Q不再搭话，重新打开手机删掉了那些片段。这种程度的信息Mycroft同样能追踪到，他现在还没有和大Holmes打交道的精力。

“Q。”在看着他走进公寓前Moneypenny叫住了他，“看开点，我们都不是能用正常标准衡量的家伙。”

Q转过身，看着微笑着的前外勤特工：“我从没想过。”

Moneypenny摇摇头：“知道和期待是两件事。如果我只是期待一个美好的夜晚，那他永远都不会让我失望。”

“如果只是一夜情，那正是我希望的。”Q面无表情的说。

Moneypenny宽容地笑了：“你明白我究竟指的是什么，我只是希望你能过得轻松些。”

好极了，从昨天到现在已经有两个人向他提供恋爱建议了。Q保持着面无表情的状态返回公寓，倒回床上，把脸埋进图灵丰厚的长毛中，长长吐了口气。为什么他们都认为自己会需要这个呢？他当下最需要的明明是一个能帮自己自动完成任务报告的程序，附带向M解释任何问题的那种。


End file.
